Adventures of the Little Possible
by Data Seeker
Summary: Summary: Join Kim, a mermaid princess with a spirit of adventure. Watch as she grows from an infant, to a free spirited teenager to a human, wife and mother. Story elements are take from Disney, the Little Mermaid Franchise.
1. chapter 1

**Prolog**

 **…**

Deep in the ocean was the kingdom of Middleton. Much like kingdoms on dry land, there were homes, businesses, farms. But most of the inhabitants were mer-folk, a sentient race that had the tails of fish but the upper body, head and arms of humans.

In the royal palace room, on a chair shaped coral, sat a young merman. He was young male with a dark blue tail. His human body was lanky, and his lean face had light brown hair. He wore a crown on his head and bracelets on his wrists. He was grim and impatient.

Suddenly a servant swam in. "She's ready to see you, King Possible."

The young king smiled. He got up and with a swish of his tail and swam out of the room, through some corridors and then reached a door where a young mermaid waited out. She bowed. "Your wife will be ready to see you."

"Good." The King said.

The nurse opened the door to allow her sovereign inside. There was a large nest with three nurses that surrounded a young mermaid. She was slender with short orange hair, blue eyes and a purple tail. She wore a blue sleeveless top. She looked up at her husband.

"Hello James." She said with a tired smile.

Hi Anne." The King said, looking at the nest.

Next to his wife were seven eggs. Merpeople weren't like humans. Once every few decades, a mother mermaid could lay several eggs which were cared for and usually hatched within a few months to several years. Anne had laid seven eggs which would one day hatch into baby merfolk.

"Their beautiful." Anne smiled.

King Possible looked the eggs with joy, wonder and fear. Would he be a good father? Would his offspring be the nobility? But despite his misgiving, he was happy."

 **…**

 **End of Prologue**

 **…**

 **Authornote/Behind the Scenes**

 **This fic was inspired by another parody fic that was discontinued. The author ignored my PMs. But I radically deviated from the other fic so I shouldn't be breaking the copyright infringement rule on the FF site.**

 **This fic was Beta Read. It's nice to have help. Iron sharpens iron. Friend sharpens friend.**

 **Certain the trivia about Merpeople in this prolog was part of the story.**


	2. chapter 2

**A Few YEARS LATER**

 **…**

In a cell, a lovely young mermaid was sulking. She had long black hair, green eyes, slender face and body. Her skin was very pale with a green tint. Her only attire was a green top and a belt with a pouch. Her fish tail was black with green fins.

The cell door opened. It was a mer-guard. "Come, Shego."

The mermaid called Shego scowled. "What's the catch?"

"Funny. You have a chance for a parole. Now come."

Shego scowled and followed the guard. Making a few twists and turns, they entered a lab. "The one called Shego is present, Dr. DNAmy." The guard announced.

The one called DNAmy smiled. "Well hello sweetie."

Shego froze with her mouth open. DNAmy wasn't like most of the citizens of Middleton. Her lower body had the tentacles of a black octopus instead of a fish tail. Very unusual. She was also plump with a pink sleeveless vest, thick arms. Her face was chubby with glasses, freckles, and there was a gap between her teeth.

"What's the matter sweetie? Catfish got your tongue?"

Shego blinked. "OK, who are you and what is going on?"

"Oh you'll find out soon, sweet thing."

Shego fumed. She was really starting to hate this strange woman. Just then two other guards arrived, moving two mermen in front of them. One had blue skin with a dark blue fish tail. He had a scar under his left eye, and spiky black hair tied in a ponytail. The other was leaner with tan skin, and short black hair with sideburns.

"Ah you two must be Dr. Drakken and Monty. You two are real cuties."

Monty became indignant. "I'm not a cutie!"

"Neither am I." Drakken shouted.

Shego sighed. "Will someone tell me why I'm here?"

DNAmy giggled. "Guards, leave us. I got it from here."

The mer-guards complied while the abnormal mermaid smiled at the trio.

"My name is DNAmy. I'm a royal witch who dabbles in potions. I need some assistants. If you agree, I'll arrange for you to have an early parole."

"You can do that?" Drakken exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course." DNamy said. "I'm a royal witch and have special privileges. Don't worry your little head about it. Now do you three want to help me or return to your cozy jail cells?" She grinned impishly.

Drakken, Monty and Shego cringed. This woman was creepy. But maybe this was an opportunity.

"Well Ma'am," Drakken said, trying to sound like a gentleman. "I'm sure I can be of service."

Monty frowned, disgusted with Drakken's lack of refinement. Then he took on a more professional pose. "What do you wish of me, milady?"

"Oh," DNAmy giggled.

Shego sighed. "OK, fine. What do I have to do?"

"DNAmy smiled. "Well first, how about some cookies." She gestured to a plate of cookies. "I made them myself."

Drakken grinned and proceeded to stuff his face. Monty smiled and took one. Shego frowned. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." DNAmy said sweetly. "Well we got work to do. But first, your contracts."

"Contracts?" Shego asked.

"Huh?" Drakken said in surprise.

DNAmy took out a piece of paper. It glowed with a golden light and had strange writing on them. "OK, sign your name and then we'll get started."

Shego sighed and signed her name. Drakken swam over and quickly signed his name.

Monty eyed the paper skeptically.

"What are you waiting for?" Drakken asked.

"I'm just wondering what the catch is." Monty murmured. "What language is this?"

"Well if you don't want to work for me, you can go back to your cell." DNAmy said casually.

Monty groaned. "Fine." He signed his name.

"Now let's get started, sweeties." DNAmy said.

Shego sighed in annoyance while Drakken and Monty cringed.

….

King James and his wife Anne were swimming through a sea garden. He glanced at his wife. She wore a white shell top, gold wristbands and a circlet on her head.

Suddenly a young merman swam up to them. "Your Highnesses, it's happened!"

"What?" James asked.

"The eggs have hatched."

"They have?" James exclaimed happily.

Anne smiled. "Wonderful." She swam out of the garden with her husband not far behind.

Before long, both royals reached the nursery. Entering, they saw two servant maids caring for several newly hatched infants.

"Your highnesses." One said solemnly,

James and Ann looked down in the nest. There were six baby girls, lying within. Anne and James noticed the slimy remains of the eggs on one side. But lying next to the babies was one egg.

"Why didn't this one hatch?" Anne asked, fearing the answer.

One of the mermaid servants looked at the Queen. "The egg is fine your highness. Inside are twins."

"Twins?" James exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. As you know, eggs with twins usually take a lot longer to hatch."

"OK," James said, looking down at his six daughters, cooing and moaning on the watery nest, too young to swim. "So what should we name them?"

Anne picked up a little girl. She had tan colored skin, short brown hair and bluish green eyes. Her tail was red. "Bonnie."

James smiled approvingly.

"You name one, James."

The Sea King looked at the little girls and settled on one with dark hair and dark eyes, her tail dark blue. He gently picked her up. The girl cooed, swinging her tail. "Zita." He named his child.

"That's a nice name." Anne said, putting Bonnie down and looking at another little girl. She had light blond hair, blue eyes, very pale skin, and her tail was light blue. Scooping up the little girl, the Sea Queen looked thoughtfully into her child's face. "Tara."

Putting Zita down, James picked up another baby girl with short dark hair, tan skin, dark eyes, and a red tail. "Yori."

Anne put Tara down and picked up a baby who had red hair like her mother whose eyes and tail were green. "Kim."

James smiled, eyeing his little girls. He then turned to the last one. She had very dark skin and short black hair. Her tail was dark purple. "Monique."

Anne put Kim down and touched Monique's head. She suddenly cried out.

"Shhs." James said, racking Monique in his arms. "Your doing fine."

Monique relaxed in her father's arm.

 **SURFACE WORLD**

Meanwhile, in a castle on the shore, a King stood by a bed, looking at his wife who was holding a newborn baby in her arms. The baby was fast asleep.

The king smiled at his wife and the child she brought into the world.

His wife was tired but smiled up at her husband. "What shall we call him?"

"How about Ron."

"That's good," She sighed, wearily.

A nurse took the new baby and laid him in a crib nearby.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

It was late in the evening. Drakken and Monty were working on some mixtures. DNAmy was in front of a large vat full of some kind of molten substance.

"OK, we completed the mixtures but we need that coral you mentioned." Drakken said.

"Oh wonderful." DNAmy said happily as she looked at her own concoction.

Monty scowled. "Shouldn't Shego be back with it?"

"Oh I'm sure our little angelfish will be here soon." The Sea Witch said offhandedly. "In the meantime, let's try another test."

She took her concoction and introduced it to a fish in a cage.

The fish twitched, groaned and got a little bigger, even growing horns on the sides of its head.

"Oh you are so beautiful." DNAmy cooed.

Monty and Drakken cringed. Their boss was disgustingly sweet and her concept of "Cuddle Fish" was disturbing.

"Too bad I can't keep this one around." DNAmy said sadly, eying the altered fish.

"Yeah, because this kind of experimentation is illegal." Drakken grumbled.

She looked at her hired help. "Well they just don't know how to have fun."

"You're not going to turn it loose, are you?" Monty asked skeptically.

"Well, it must be free." DNAmy said.

"Shouldn't you change it back first?" Monty asked.

DNAmy scowled. "Now Monty poo, how could you suggest such a thing?"

Monty Fisk fumed, hating the nicknames his boss gave him. "If you keep releasing unnatural things out in nature, the authorities could trace it back to us."

"He's got a point." Drakken concurred.

"Oh don't be silly."

Then a mermaid with long dark hair entered the lab. "I got the stuff you wanted." Shego said before noticed the fish. "OK, what kind of freak is that?"

"Just another Cuddlefish." DNAmy answered. "But for now, let's focus on the task at hand."

Scowling, Shego gave her boss the stuff she was asked for.

DNAmy took the stuff and put them in her mixture. The substance in the vat glowed. Drakken and Monty eyed the substance in amazement. Shego noticed it.

"Do either of you understand what is happening?"

"She is setting herself up to be a god." Monty said.

"Say what?" Shego asked sharply.

"In simplest terms, she is trying to access the primal energies of the universe." Drakken explained.

Shego eyed her coworkers. "How do you know that?"

Monty took a condescending posture. "I'll have you know, I'm an adept in magic."

"I am a genius." Drakken retorted.

"I thought you were a scientist." Shego countered.

Drakken pouted. "Magic is a form of science."

Shego eyed the whole affair. "And she just happens to be the first to access this power?"

"Oh no," DNAmy said gleefully. "Others have tried and succeeded."

"Then why do I have the impression you might be the first?" Shego asked.

"This is a forbidden art," Monty explained. "Few have used the skill, only for the knowledge to be destroyed and lost by extreme believers in ethics." He scoffed. "What a real waste."

"Well, soon I'll be a great sea witch." DNAmy said with a smile as she resumed her experiment.

 **…**

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**

 **Author note/behind the scenes.**

 **1, the hatchday of princesses was based on a scene taken from the movie, Ariel Beginning. As for the twins, I wanted them to be preteens while Kim and other girls are teenagers so I came up with the idea of twin mer-folk stay in their eggs longer then non-twins.**

 **2, In the Movie, Urusla says she used to live in the palace till she was exiled. In this fic, DNAmy is currently a respected scientist/witch. Her exile has yet to be revealed.**

 **3, Drakken, Shego and Monty will somewhat play the role of the eels though there are a few big differences.**

 **4, Science and Magic are innately the same.**

 **5, This story is more about the Little Mermaid aka Kim then Ron. But I thought Ron should make an appearance though it was brief.**

 **I hope you like this chapter though it's short. The others will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, A FEW YEARS LATER**

 **….**

A young preteen boy sat at small table, looking at a book with boredom. Nearby a large man stood nearby and glared at the boy.

"Prince Stoppable, can you give me the answer?"

Ron cringed. "Uh, no."

The man sighed. "Listen Prince Stoppable, it's important that you memorize your lessons. What you're learning will be essential when you become king."

Ron sighed. "Yes sir."

Just then, a roundly built man wearing a crown entered.

"Dad?" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"Your highness." The large man exclaimed and bowed.

King Stoppable smiled. "How are things coming, Regent Barkin?"

Regent Barkin grimaced. "Well, your highness, uh…"

"I see," Stoppable said, understanding the gist. He looked at Ron. "Not getting it, son?"

"Hey, I'm trying dad," Ron protested. "It's just that school doesn't suit the Ronster."

King Stoppable sighed. "I guess you're just a late bloomer, son."

"Sounds right." Ron agreed anxiously.

King Stoppable sighed. "I guess I won't give you any extra studies this time."

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Regent Barkin stared in disbelief. "Your highness, may I speak freely?"

King Stoppable smiled. "You don't approve, do you?"

"Of course not. He must work hard."

"He's just a kid," King Stoppable told his Regent. "He has plenty of time before he must become a man."

"Heard him Regent B." Ron said gleefully.

"Now Ron," King Stoppable warned, "Just because you're a kid doesn't mean you can be disrespectful."

Ron cringed a bit. "Understood."

King Stoppable relaxed a bit. "You're dismissed."

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed as he took off to have fun.

"Great." Barkin murmured.

"He's a boy." King Stoppable assured his Regent. "He must enjoy being young while it lasts.

Regent Barkin didn't agree, but wasn't going to argue. "As you wish."

 **UNDER THE SEA**

DNAmy awoke. She stretched her arms and tentacles as she yawned. She looked around her lair glumly. "Poor me. It was like it was yesterday; I was once a respectful scientist in Middleton. But they said I was mad, just because I liked Cuddle Fishes."

 **Flashback**

Two guards led a handcuffed DNAmy into a large room. The witch looked around. There was a jury on her left. Some other scientists on her right. King James Possible and his wife were before her.

"What is the meaning of this, your highnesses?" DNAmy demanded.

"You know very well DNAmy." King Possible said sternly. "You have been accused of unethical experimentations."

The scientist tried to look innocent. "What experimentation are you referring to, exactly?"

Two guards came forward, carrying a cage with a dead creature inside. It looked like a shark with the fins and tail of a stingray.

"My Cuddle Fish!" DNAmy exclaimed in horror. "What did you do to it?!"

"This…thing went on a rampage," King Possible said in growing anger. "People could have been hurt if it wasn't stopped."

"Oh," DNAmy said remorsefully. "Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to escape."

"And your twisted experiments?" James asked coldly.

DNAmy became indignant. "Your highness, please, 'twisted' is a mean word."

"Actually, it's quite accurate," King Possible stated. "And these experiments are just one example of your crimes."

A servant merman swam up. "Granting criminals parole without consulting a higher authority, embezzling funds."

"I needed to do those experiments," The scientist said pleadingly. "There is nothing wrong with them."

James sighed and looked at the Jury. "What is your decision, members of the jury?"

"Guilty." They announced.

King James Possible looked down at the scientist. "You are hereby banished from Middleton."

"No please!" DNAmy pleaded.

"If you return, you will be sentenced to life imprisonment or execution." King Possible added. "Guards, take her to the edge of the kingdom."

"You're a bunch of meanies!" The scientist screamed as she was pulled away.

 **Flashback ends**

DNAmy sighed. "Now look at me. I'm nothing. Banished, poor and despised." She scowled. "Well one day I will overthrow that big meanie and then I'll make all the Cuddle Fish I want." She then went over to a purple shell basket. "Well, first, I'll need some ingredients to make breakfast and an experiment."

She swam out of her cavern.

 **….**

Meanwhile, in the palace of Middleton, a preteen mer-boy swam into a large room. He had dark eyes, curly brown hair. His tail was purple.

"Hello, Will Da." Said a voice.

The mer-boy looked at the girl who had spoken. "It's Will Du, your highness." He corrected.

The girl was a preteen. She had tan skin, shoulder length black hair. "My apologies," She said. "Please, just call me Zita."

Will Du look tense. "But your highness, it's improper to use a princess's name."

Zita scowled. "Well if a princess gives a command, you must obey."

"Oh dear," Will Du said, looking troubled.

Zita sighed. Will Du was the son of a Middleton official and took protocol seriously. "Please, your princess wishes to be treated like a normal girl for this occasion."

Will took a deep breath as he relented. "Very well your high…I mean, Zita."

"Good," Zita said. "Now your princess wishes you to play Evercove with her."

"Evercove?"

"It's a role-playing fantasy game." Zita said. "You've never heard of it?"

"No." Will said.

She gestured to a parchment on a table with some other items. "The rules are listed. But since your new, let's just do a duel."

"Duel?" Will Du asked.

"Yes," Zita said, picking up a toy sword. "I'm Zora, the Lone Archer."

Will look troubled. "But you're a princess."

"In real life." Zita pointed out. "This is a game. Don't you know how to use your imagination?"

Will cringed. "Well yes. But to treat you like you're not a princess…"

"OK, I get it, it troubles you. But just remember, a princess is only part of who I am. I'm also a girl who likes to have fun."

Will Du bowed. "Very well your highness. I will duel you as if you are a mere archer."

Zita smiled. "Very good. What would you like to be? I'm thinking you could be an enemy solder."

Will took a toy sword from the items of the game. "As you wish princess Zita."

Zita was going to enjoy this.

 **…**

Inside the girls' dressing room, two mer-boys swam inside. They looked almost identical; same body shape, color and tails. The only differences were their vests. One wore a red while the other wore a green one. It was how merfolk could tell them apart.

Sneaking over to some dressing tables, they started replacing various items with near identical items. The boys looked at each other.

"Hicca-bicca boo?" One said.

"Hoosha." The second said. Both boys moved out.

Meanwhile, a few corridors away, three preteen mermaids swam. One was a tan brunette called Bonnie. Another was a pale skinned blond named Tara. The other was a black haired girl named Yori.

Yori noticed that Bonnie was sullen. "You alright, dear sister?"

"Oh it nothing," Bonnie retorted. "Kim thinks she's just so special."

"Well she is good at a lot of things," Tara reminded.

Bonnie crossed her arms and pouted. "Well one day I'll outdo her."

Yori looked sympathetically at her sister. "You should appreciate what you can do instead of trying to outdo others."

Bonnie groaned. Yori could be so annoying, even though it wasn't her intention.

"She's right, Bonnie," Tara concurred. "You're a better swimmer then me after all."

Bonnie groaned again. Tara was one of the few people that she couldn't get mad at without feeling guilty for it.

Tara shook her head. She grabbed a comb and started to brush her hair. Suddenly the comb came to life, got out of her hand and proceeded to comb her hair every which way.

Yori and Bonnie stared at their sister in stunned disbelief. "What happened?" Bonnie asked, perplexed.

Tara whimpered, troubled by her currently tangled hair.

Yori frowned at the dressing table and picked up lipstick. She eyed it suspiciously. Then it suddenly sprayed red goo at her mouth, smearing her chin and cheeks. She sputtered, annoyed with what had just happened.

Bonnie glared at the items on the table. "Whoever tampered with our stuff is going to get it."

"Well at least you didn't get caught." Tara complained, rubbing her fingers through her tangled hair.

"But I won't be able to give my skin a rubbing." Bonnie whined.

"Then try something else out." Yori said, grabbing a cloth and cleaning the smear on her mouth.

 **….**

The Market Place of Middleton had an array of stores. One of them was Club Star- which had an appeal to various teenage mermaids. Two preteen mermaids swam through the door, looking around. One was a very dark skin black haired girl named Monique. Another was a young redhead named Kim.

"Hey, these are cool," Monique said happily, examining some bracelets.

"Sure are." Kim agreed.

Monique swam to another rack and bumped into a young mer-boy.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized.

"Hey what is your probl…" The boy trailed off, his eyes became vacant.

Monique eyed the mer-boy. He was very young- about the age of her twin brothers. Unlike her brothers, he was plump and had a dark blue tail. Like her, he had dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. Right now, he was staring at her with a dazed expression.

"You alright, sweetie?" She asked.

The mer-boy blinked his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. You're pretty."

Monique stared at the boy in stun disbelief.

Kim swam up to them. "What's going on, big sister?"

"Your sister is pretty." The mer-boy said sheepishly.

"Uh…thanks." Monique said slowly. "What's your name?"

"Wade." The mer-boy said slowly. "I'm here on an errand for my mother."

"Well that's nice." Kim commented. "Glad to have met you."

"Likewise." Wade said, looking at Monique. "So…where do you live?"

"The palace." Monique said.

"Palace?" Wade asked.

"Why yes," Monique said. "Kim and I are daughters of King and Queen Possible."

"Daughters of…" Wade's eyes widen in shock. "Oh man. I…I just remembered, I gotta go!" He turned and swam as fast as he could.

Monique and Kim stared in shock. "I didn't mean to upset him." Monique said slowly.

"No you didn't," Kim agreed. "But maybe you can make it up to him."

Monique frowned at her younger sister. "How, sis?"

"Invite him over."

Monique rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, he freaked out when he found out I'm a princess. Getting a royal invitation will do him so much good."

"Yeah," Kim conceded. "That would be so the drama."

 **…..**

The royal twins swam through a corridor. "Well that was fun." Jim said.

"Sure was." Tim agreed.

They entered a room full of various odds and ends. They turned to one of their projects.

"Tim, Jim!" A stern voice said.

The two mer-twins turned in surprise. Their father, King Possible, floated in the room, frowning. Behind him were Yori, Tara and Bonnie.

"Hi dad." Tim said, smiling innocently

"What do you want?" Jim asked, also trying to sound innocent.

"Did you tamper with your sisters' stuff?" James asked, his voice calm but stern.

"Uh no." Jim said, smiling sheepishly.

"Liar!" Bonnie shouted.

James scowl deepened. "Then what happened in your sisters' dressing room?"

"We replaced their stuff with our own." Jim admitted.

"So you did tamper with their stuff." James said coolly.

"Actually to tamper with something means you actually tampered with it." Tim corrected hopefully.

But what they used was our own stuff." Jim said, smiling sheepishly.

"Ugh!" Tara huffed, displaying anger she seldom showed.

"Your stunt was very improper." Yori retorted.

"Dad, punish them!" Bonnie shouted.

"Girls, calm down." James said before looking at his sons. "You boys are beached."

"Beached?!" Both boys said simultaneously.

"You will no longer have access to your lab for the rest of the day and the whole day tomorrow."

"One day?" Bonnie said indignantly.

"Yes, Bonnie," King Possible said. "They're young. I went pretty easy on you and your sisters when you were their age."

Bonnie froze in shock and embarrassment while Tara and Yori cringed for a moment.

 **…..**

Princess Kim and Princess Monique were leaving Club Starfish. Suddenly a scream echoed somewhere.

"What's going on, girlfriend?" Monique asked.

"Not sure," Kim frowned.

The girls then noticed a growing commotion, as if the whole city was becoming aware of an upcoming disaster. Some merfolk were swimming in a panic while others seemed as confused as the princesses. Kim looked around and then up. "Monique, look!"

Monique looked up in shock. There was an object high in the surface descending towards the city. Several mer-people started swimming to and fro in terror. The huge object crashed into the market place.

 **….**

Kim and Monique swam into a castle corridor. Mermen solders swam to and fro. Before long, the two mermaid princesses reached a chamber where their father was.

"Father." Kim called out.

"Kim, Monique." King Possible exclaimed. "Are you two alright?"

"Dad, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, something big crashed in the market place," Monique said.

"It's a human ship," James said grimly

"Human ship?" Monique asked.

"It sank from the surface," James said grimly. "Humans are trouble."

Kim frowned. "Why would humans send a ship down on us?"

"Not now." James told his daughter. "I have to supervise things." He swam off.

"Man." Monique said grimly. "Do you think humans are trying to invade us?"

"I don't see how," Kim frowned. "To my understanding, humans can't live under the sea."

"You got that right, little sis." Monique agreed.

…

000000

Zita swam through the corridor and entered the dining hall. Her mother Queen Anne and two of her sisters, Tara and Bonnie, were sitting at the table.

"Hey Zita." Bonnie said.

"Hey Bonnie," Zita said, taking a seat.

Some servants arrived with tonight's meal.

Moments later, Monique, Kim and Yori and arrived. "So when will dinner be ready, mom?" Monique asked

"As soon as your brothers arrive." Anne answered.

"What about Dad?" Kim asked.

"He's very busy with the sunken ship fiasco." Anne said sadly.

"He won't be here today?" Tara asked sadly.

"The ship caused a lot of damage," Anne explained grimly. "And there were a few causalities."

"Oh dear," Yori grimaced.

Then the two twins arrived. "So what's for dinner?" Jim asked.

I'm hungry." Tim added.

"Tuna, seaweed spaghetti and clams." Anne told the twins.

"No sea steaks," Jim and Tim said in unison.

"No," The Queen said frowning. "Now let's say grace."

The Royal siblings folded their hands as their mother said prayer. Then they began to make their plates.

Kim looked at her mother. "Mom, why did the humans send a ship down here?"

Anne frowned. "I don't know for sure. There might have been a battle on the surface."

"Battle?" Monique asked.

"Battle?" The twins exclaimed in excitement.

"Humans sometimes fight each other," Anne explained. "There might have been two ships fighting, and one ship lost and sank."

"Oh dear." Yori murmured, her mouth full of food, her eyes wide with perplexity.

"But why would they fight?" Kim asked.

"Kim, don't worry about the humans," Anne said softly. "They can't come to our world, which is as it should be."

Kim frowned, wondering about these humans. She had heard that they lived above the water and were dangerous, and couldn't live in the ocean like mer-people could. But still, her thoughts focused on them...

"You alright, sis?" Monique asked.

"Huh?" Kim exclaimed. "Oh, uh... no big."

 **….**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Author note/behind the scenes**

 **1, I want the characters to be in character. Ron may be a prince, but he's still a slacker and Barkin is still getting on his case.**

 **I hope you like the portrayal of Kim and her brothers and sisters, and others are done well..**

 **2, I plan to have trivia scattered in the fic, and Evercove was based off Everlot from the KP Series.**

 **3, that prank Tim and Jim pulled on their sisters was based on a prank in an actual episode from Disney TLM TV Series.**

 **4, well now you have officially seen DNAmy in exile. Hope you liked it.**

 **5, I hope you like the gradual introduction of Mer-Folk prejudice towards humans as well as Kim's growing interest in the Surface World.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Chapter A MONTH LATER**

 **…**

Kim sat on her bed, reading a waterproof magazine from the Red Waves media. As she read, an article caught her eye. "Hmm." She looked thoughtful. She read it with great interest. She then looked at the name at the bottom. "Master Sensei.

 **SURFACE**

Young Ron walked into one of his favorite parts of the castle: the kitchen. Several young cooks were at work, cleaning up the mess from lunch.

"Prince Stoppable." A girl exclaimed. "What may I do for you?"

"Nothing right now, thanks." The young prince said. "Just thought I'd check on things."

One servant, a young man with glasses, came forward. "Your highness, I doubt you can snack on the leftovers."

"Oh don't worry about it, Ned," Ron assured the young servant. "And please, call me Ron."

"Sorry Ron," Ned apologized. "It's just…using your name feels wrong."

"Hey, I gave you permission." Ron said confidently. "Nothing wrong with that."

Ned sighed. "Fine, your high- uh I mean Ron. I guess it's okay for you to snack on the scraps."

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed, happily going for the scraps.

The servants hesitated, and then resumed cleaning up.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

In a shop, a man was arranging items on a shelf. He was short and thin with a wrinkled face and a long white beard, and his tail was golden. He wore a yellow robe with long sleeves and a necklace.

The door opened, and a red-haired girl swam in.

Princess Kim," The old man said. "Sorry, the shop is closed."

"Please." Kim said. "I wish to talk to you."

The old man sighed. "How may I be of service to you, your highness?"

Your name is Sensei, yes?"

"Yes your highness." The elderly man answered.

"Just call me Kim." Kim replied. "The whole highness thing is no big."

"OK…Kim." Sensei said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "So what can I do for you?"

"You research humans, right?" Kim asked.

Sensei became thoughtful. "True. But it's not a popular topic in the kingdom. It's more of a hobby then a profession for me."

"I saw an article you wrote. I want you to tell me what you know about humans." Kim declared.

Sensei stared at Kim in surprise. "What sparked this interest you have in humans?"

"Well I've heard of them in passing. Only recently I've wondered about their world above the ocean." Kim answered.

"Yes, the surface is very out of this ocean." Sensei agreed. "But it's unsafe for mer-folk, and the dry lands are uninhabitable."

"Still it's so the drama," Kim said happily. "What can you tell me about the human world?"

"I know a few things." Sensei said grimly. "Let's go to my office."

"Sure," Kim said, following the older merman.

Closing the office door, Sensei looked at the young Princess. "So what do you want me to tell you about humans?"

Kim considered that. "What kind of food do they eat?"

"Hard to say." Sensei said. "Like mer-folk, they eat vegetables and the flesh of living creatures. But while we can only eat things of the sea, they can eat things of both sea and land."

"How can they eat things of the sea?" Kim frowned.

"Well they ride in contraptions called boats or ships." Sensei explained. "Some cast nets in the sea to capture fish that get too close to them."

Kim's eyes were full of amazement. "How do you know that?"

"I've observed ships and land from a distant." Sensei said. "As for eating, I have seen humans eating on beaches, shores and their ships. Some of the food is clearly of the sea, while others are clearly not."

"But isn't that dangerous? Getting so close to humans?" Kim worried.

"And so is studying sharks, undertows, and magical elements," Sensei said. "Ever since I was a boy, I always found the Surface World interesting."

"OK. What kind of attire do they wear?" Kim asked.

For a long moment, Sensei didn't reply.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Kim asked.

"Yes, it's just that this conversation is taking a while and I don't have the time." Sensei answered.

"Oh sorry." Kim apologized. "Maybe we can schedule another talk?"

"Maybe this will help." The old merman went to a shelf and took out a shell. "It's my magic shell. It contains copies of all of my research. Would you like to buy it?"

"Sure." Kim said excitedly. "How much?"

"40 gorbas." Sensei replied.

Kim considered that. "Can I pay you back? I don't have it on me."

"Sure your highness." Sensei nodded.

"Please, just Kim." Kim reminded.

"Oh right. Sorry your hi- I mean Kim." Sensei said sheepishly.

"No big," Kim said kindly. "I'll get you your money some time tomorrow. Thanks again."

"Farewell Kim."

"Bye." The Little mermaid said as she turned and left.

 **SURFACE**

Ron was having fun in the garden, enjoying the day. Then Regent Barkin entered. He looked grim.

"Prince Stoppable."

"Huh?" Ron looked over. "Oh, hey, Regent B. What's the news?"

"Your father wants to see you."

"Alright, Regent B I'm on my way" Ron said carefully..

"Let's go." The big man barked.

Ron followed his father's top official. Moving into the castle, Barkin led the young prince to a room.

"Ah Ron," King Stoppable said. "Good, your here." He looked up at Regent Barkin. "Leave us."

"As you wish sire." Barkin said, turning to leave.

"We need to talk, son," King Stoppable said, looking solemn.

"Sure Dad," Ron said, sensing he was in trouble. "What's up?"

"Son, I've recently noticed that you've been very negligent in your duties."

"Negla-what?" Ron asked, not sure what his father meant.

"You haven't been working on your schooling as much as you should." His father clarified.

Ron knew arguing with his father probably wouldn't work, but he didn't like where this was going. "Well you see school just doesn't fit the Ronster, Dad."

"Nevertheless you will improve your work-ethic or there will be consequences."

"Consa-what?" Ron asked.

"Consequences." Stoppable repeated. "It means you will loss things you enjoy."

"Oh come on, dad."

"No," Stoppable said, his soft voice gaining an edge to it. "You will improve, starting now. Until you show signs of improving yourself, no wandering about, no hanging out with servant girls, and no Nacos."

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"I'm serious, son," King Stoppable stated with finality. "You will take your responsibilities as aprince seriously. End of discussion."

"Oh man." Ron grumbled.

King Stoppable relaxed a bit. "You may go."

Ron left, sullenly, hating his father's command.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Kim was in her room, holding the shell that magically produced a screen with writing and occasionally pictures.

The door opened and Queen Anne swam into the room. "Hey Kimmie Guppy. What are you reading?"

"The research of Sensei."

Queen Frowned. "Sensei as in 'Master Sensei'?"

"Yeah."

Queen Anne's frowned deepened. "Kimberly Possible, why are you reading the works of that madman?"

"What?" Kim exclaimed. "Why not? It's not because he runs a pawnshop, right?"

"It's because of his…interests." Queen Ann said carefully. "You shouldn't be into them."

"But it's so not the drama." Kim countered. "Seriously, what's wrong with his discoveries? He probably knows more about humans than anyone else."

Anne sighed. "OK. But don't get too deep into this human stuff. You know that our world and the human world must stay separate."

"No big, mom," Kim assured her mother.

…..

Kim swam into a corridor, looking tense. She made a few turns and then came into a room where her father the King was.

"Dad."

"Hello Kimmie guppy." King Possible said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Kim felt uneasy but swallowed her fear. "You know how we are supposed to have nothing to do with the human world?"

"Yes?" King Possible answered, scowling.

"Why is it forbidden?"

King Possible sighed. "Kim, the human world isn't safe. Besides not having oceans, humans are spineless, savage, harpooning killers incapable of any feeling for others."

Kim frowned. "Dad, don't you think that is too much the drama?"

"No it isn't." King Possible stated. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Well, their world is amazing."

"No it isn't." James snapped with an anger he seldom used. "Mer-folk shouldn't be interested in it and they definitely shouldn't go to the surface."

"Dad, I can't help but be interested in it." Kim argued "You can't just say I can't."

King Possible didn't like the way his daughter was speaking to him. "Look Kim, I don't want you discussing this anymore."

"But Dad, why can't-"

"My decision is finale." King Possible declared. "Do you understand?"

Kim scowled. "Yes Dad."

"Good." James paused for a moment. "Was there anything else?"

"No." Kim answered before turning to leave.

King Possible watched his daughter go. He felt he'd done something wrong, but didn't know what to do.

 **NEXT DAY**

Kim reached Sensei's shop around closing time, with her bag under her arm.

"Ah Kim, nice of you to visit." The old merman smiled.

"Here's the money I owe you," Kim said, taking it out of her bag.

"Thank you, your hi- I mean Kim."

"Sensei, can I ask you something?" Kim asked.

"You may." The old man said.

"Why does my father despise humans so much?"

Sensie looked at the floor, his face expressionless. "Well, he thinks they'll destroy our world."

"But humans can't be all bad, right? I mean an entire people can't be evil, can they?"

"Oh I agree," Sensei nodded. But in the past, some merfolk who have gone to the surface were killed by humans."

"Oh, man." Kim gasped. "Is that why my dad hates humans?"

Sensei grimaced. "Probably. But it hardly matters. Even if your father allowed our two species to mix, humans can't live under the sea anymore then we can live on land."

Kim frowned unhappily.

 **SURFACE: A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Ron was at a table, doing his studies. It had been several weeks since his father gave that order. At first he had tried to sneak around it, but in the end, he had to comply to his father's wishes. It was slow and unbearable, but he was determine to regain the rights and enjoyments of being himself. The door opened and Regent Barkin entered.

"Oh, hey, Regent B." Ron said dully.

"So how's it coming, Stoppable?"

"Boring." Ron grumbled.

Barkin sighed. He picked up the papers and eyed the schoolwork. "I see you're improving, Stoppable."

Ron sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. So can I have some Nacos?"

Barkin sighed. "You'll have to talk to your father."

Booyah!" Ron said excitedly.

Barkin grimaced. "My words exactly." He said with sarcasm.

…..…

Kim swam through the Eastern part of the Kingdom. Like most of the ocean, it was wild and uninhabited. She found a wrecked ship up ahead.

"This might have some cool stuff in it." She smiled.

Reaching the ship, she swam through a large hole, finding the interior fascinating though in damaged condition. She saw a skeleton and gasped.

"So the drama." She whispered.

The upper half of the skeleton was like a mer-person, only instead of a bony tail, it had the two strange bony appendages.

"Two tails." The perplexed mermaid said to herself. "I don't ever get used to it."

She moved past the bones and came to a algae-covered table on its side. She examined some fallen items near the table.

 **….**

Sensei was at a table, examining his files, displayed on his data shell. There was a knock at his door. The old merman smiled. Swimming to the door, he opened it and wasn't disappointed to see Princess Possible.

"Hello Sensei." Kim greeted him.

"Hello, Kim." The old merman said. So what do you wish to show me?"

Kim held out her bag. "Some stuff I found."

Sensei became excited. "Let's see what you've got, young lady."

Swimming to the table, Kim took out a few objects she had found. "Any idea what these are?"

Sensei smiled and held out a round object with strange symbols. "I believe this is a watch."

"What do you mean watch? What is it watching?"

Sensei chuckled. "No, the device is called a watch."

Kim's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Oh yes. It helps them keep track of time. At least when it works."

Kim eyed the round object with strange symbols. "How does this tell humans the time?"

"Well the symbols are human numbers. The pointy things move in a certain motion, telling humans the time of day."

"How do you know all this?" Kim asked.

"Well, research. I know of human numbers from different sources. I know about mechanism and clockwork from others. I found a definition for 'watch' in a human dictionary and put the pieces together."

"That's pretty clever." Kim admitted.

"Well, I'm a researcher, and it's my job to look for connections to pieces in any puzzle."

"What if you get it wrong?" Kim asked.

"Well, that can happen," Sensei conceded. "But that is a risk faced by all researchers."

Kim smiled thoughtfully and then took out another object. "What is this?"

 **SURFACE**

At the dinner table, the Stoppable family was enjoying dinner, especially Prince Ron. After insufferably forced to get his grades up, he could eat his favorite food, Bueno Nacho. Queen Stoppable looked at her son who was stuffing his face.

"Ron, mind your manners."

"Sorry, Mom," Ron said with his mouth full of cheese. "I just haven't had this for over a week."

King Stoppable looked stern. "Nevertheless you must set an example Ron."

Ron swallowed the food in his mouth, becoming nervous. He knew if he lapsed, his return of badical goodness would be gone again. "Yes dad, I mean sire."

The King and Queen threw glances at each other. Their son wasn't very responsible, preferring to live in childhood fantasy. But they hoped their son would become a prince who could rule their kingdom when his time came.

 **…**

Kim swam into her room and opened her drawers. She looked behind her to make sure her room was empty. She then unpacked her bag and put her human possessions in the drawer.

Suddenly a swooshing sound came behind her. Kim slammed her drawer shut and looked around, trying to look casual.

"Hey Kim." Zita said, then frowned. "Did I startle you?"

"No big." Kim said with a smile.

"OK." Zita said, her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, you just startled me." Kim said in a calmer voice and taking a casual posture.

"OK," Zita said, dropping her suspicions as she swam to her own dresser to look for something.

 **SURFACE**

Ron was busy with his schooling. It had been a week since he was last allowed to taste Bueno Nacho again. He had to stay on top of his studies if he wanted to enjoy the good things life had.

"Finished." He said.

"We'll see." Regent Barkin said as he picked up the paper and examined the results. "Not bad, Prince Stoppable. You're improving for once."

"Well, whatever." Ron shrugged. "I still need to keep my inner Ronness."

"Right." Barkin sighed. "Well it's time for the next part of your training."

"Great." Ron said sarcastically. "So what next?"

"You need to learn diplomacy."

"Wasn't that already part of my education?"

"That was studying. Now you're going to observe others."

"Great." Ron groaned.

"For the next few months you'll accompany me on outings regarding business of state and observe my works."

"Oh man." Ron complained again. "I need to take a walk."

"Knock yourself out, your highness." Barkin said. "But remember; take your studies seriously, or no more nachos and junk."

Ron got up and left without saying a word.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Yori was sparring with Will Du.

Zita swam into the room. "Hey Sis, hey Will."

Hey, Sis." Yori said as she and Will stopped sparring. "What's up?"

"Is something wrong, your high- I mean Zita?" Will asked, remembering Zita's preference.

"I came to see if Will was available." Zita said, her dark eyes narrowed. "I thought he could play Evercove with me."

Will sighed. "Maybe another time Zita. I'm worn out from all this sparring."

"Maybe Tim and Jim can play." Yori suggested. "They like that game almost as much as you."

Zita scowled. "Just my luck. Well, bye." She turned and swam away.

Will turned back to Yori. "Ready to resume, your highness."

"I appreciate that, Will Du." Yori taking a fighting pose.

"Hey guys."

Yori and Will Du groaned and turned to the speaker. "What do you want, Kim?" Yori asked her sister.

"I was wondering if you could come to our room around an hour after noon." Kim said. "I'd like to show you and the others something."

"OK." Yori said, still annoyed but now curious about what Kim wanted her to see.

"Oh and don't let the Dweebs no. This is just us sisters."

"As you wish, Kim." Yori said.

"Please and thank you." Kim said, swimming away.

"Shall we resume your highness?" Will asked again.

"I would like-"

"Yori!" Bonnie called out as she swam into the room.

Yori frowned, annoyed with her luck.

 **SURFACE**

Prince Ron was walking through the market. While it was nice, he still felt like life was getting unfair. Every time he excelled in something, a new and harder task took its place. He then noticed a pet stand. He went over, eying the pets: a few cats, a dog, some birds, and a snake.

"Your highness." The merchant asked.

"Oh, hey." Ron exclaimed. "Yeah, me the prince just browsing your…pets."

"Do you see anything that interests you, your highness?"

"Lots of things," Ron said. "Too bad my father is allergic to fur."

"Oh…" The merchant whimpered, troubled that there was very little he could sell.

Ron then noticed a small basket with a cushion. Inside was a tiny creature. "Oh. What is this freaky thing?"

The creature moaned softly.

"That's a naked mole rat." The merchant said. "It's a baby."

"Man, it's freaky." Ron said in amazement.

The merchant suddenly had an idea. "You say your father the king is allergic to fur, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well a naked mole rat doesn't grow fur, hence the name."

"Hmmm," Ron murmured. "Yeah, that's great. How much?"

"Thirty coins."

"Booyah." The young prince exclaimed happily.

The baby mole rat yawned again.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Zita, Monique, Bonnie, Tara and Yori entered the room where their younger sister Kim was waiting.

"So what's up, sis?" Monique asked her hands on her scaly hips.

"I have a secret I want to share with you all," Kim said. "But you can't tell anyone."

"OK, sis." Tara said, as the others agreed.

Kim then took out an coral based box and showed them some strangely shaped objects. The mer-sisters stared in wonder.

"Are those…human things?" Zita asked uneasily.

"Yes," Kim said.

"Kim, are you sure this is allowed," Yori asked frowning.

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"Well the Mer-World and Human world are not supposed to make contact." Yori explained. "And I'm pretty sure our parents don't want us to touch this stuff."

"This isn't making contact with humans," Kim countered. "These are objects I found on the ocean floor."

The royal sisters silently considered that. "Well they are interesting." Monique conceded.

"What do you mean 'on the ocean floor'?" Tara asked.

"Sunken ships." Kim said. "They tend to have human items in them."

"That makes sense." Monique said thoughtfully.

Zita looked thoughtful. "Did you find any dead humans?"

Kim scowled. "Yes. But you can't tell anyone about my collection."

"Why?" Bonnie asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I…I just don't want others to know about them," Kim said uneasily. "But you're my sisters, and I can trust you."

The sea princesses glanced at each other, considering what their sister said.

"OK, little sis," Monique said. "I won't tell."

The other sisters agreed.

 **SURFACE**

The Stoppable family was enjoying a family meal. King Stoppable then noticed Ron taking some food and putting it under the table.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just feeding Rufus." Ron said.

"Rufus?" King Stoppable asked, puzzled.

"Whose Rufus?" Queen Stoppable asked.

"He's my new friend." Ron said, reaching into his pocket and taking out the baby mole rat.

"What is it?" King Stoppable asked, looking uneasy.

"Ron, you know you can't bring pets into the house." Queen Stoppable said sternly.

"Hey, this pet is different." Ron argued. "See? No fur."

Queen and King Stoppable eyed the tiny ugly creature and saw that it did indeed have no fur. "Very well," King Stoppable said slowly. "But you can't bring pets to the table."

"He isn't a pet, he's my best friend." Ron protested.

"Ron, that animal is a pet." Stoppable countered.

"Dad, come on," Ron argued.

King Stoppable sighed. "Very well."

Queen Stoppable suddenly smiled. "It's a good thing Barkin isn't here. He would have had a breakdown."

Ron smirked. "Yeah, too bad he had to do that errand in the east."

King Stoppable then cleared his throat. "I still expect you to be more responsible with your duties."

"Oh man." Ron moaned.

"That's non-negotiable. Do you agree Ron?"

Ron looked at his little friend who moaned. "Okay, dad. For Rufus."

"Good," King Stoppable said approvingly. "I'll hold you to it."

Ron grimaced. "Booyah." He said faint-heartedly.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Kim swam into her parents' chamber. Her mother and father were sitting on a coral based sofa, scowling.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Kim," King James said his voice icy calmly. "You're young so I'll go easy on you this time."

"Easy?" Kim asked.

"We understand you've been collecting objects from the human world." James said, his voice became stern.

Kim's eyes widen in surprise. "OK?" She said carefully.

James was about to speak, but his wife touched his shoulder. "Fine." He said, allowing her to speak.

"Kimmy guppy," Anne said calmly. "We don't want you bringing human objects into the palace anymore."

Kim became indignant. "But why? And how did you know about this?"

"Bonnie told us." James said.

Kim scowled. "She was supposed to keep it a secret."

"No she wasn't, and neither were your sisters," James said sternly. "They will get a talking too shortly. Kim, why are you so interested in things related to humans?"

Kim thought that was a silly question. "Why wouldn't I be?"

King James fumed, trying to control his temper.

"Kim, contact between the mer-world and human world is strictly forbidden," Anne said softly.

"But why?"

"Because humans are dangerous," James suddenly snapped. "Remember the ship that crashed in our city a few years ago? That was just one small reason to avoid such creatures."

"But what's wrong with human objects that are just resting on the ocean floor?" Kim asked.

James sighed, trying to stay patient. "Anything related to the human world is forbidden. Listen, I can't force any of my people not to get involved with human things that sink to the ocean floor. But I won't allow any of my children to do anything of the sort."

Kim fumed. She couldn't fathom why her father was so hostile to this other world above the ocean.

"Your items will be taken and destroyed," Anne said softly.

"Mom, you can't!" Kim shouted.

"I don't want another human object in this palace," James said, raising his voice. "And I don't want you to go to the surface either. Understand?"

Kim felt an array of emotions, but she knew losing her temper wouldn't do any good. "Yes, dad." She said as calmly as she could.

James sighed. "You're dismissed.

Kim swam out of the chamber. James and Anne looked at each other.

"Now we have to tell our other daughters not to hide stuff like this." Anne said wearily.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the chamber.

"What the undertow?" James said, swimming out of the chamber, followed by his wife.

In the hall, Kim and arguing with Bonnie.

"Girls, what is the meaning of this?" James demanded.

"She's trying to get me in trouble!" Kim snapped.

Bonnie shrugged. "I was just minding my own business, and she bit my head off."

Kim glowered at Bonnie. "You were not minding your own-"

"Kim, leave." James said sternly. "Bonnie, stay."

Kim glowered at her slightly older sister and turned and swam away. Bonnie looked at her parents and sensed she was in trouble.

"Bonnie, you were eavesdropping on a private conversation," James said coldly.

Bonnie looked tense. "No, I was just swimming to the-"

"Don't lie to us, Bon-Bon!" Anne suddenly snapped. "What you did was very disrespectful."

Bonnie grew tense, knowing she was in trouble.

"Don't do it again." James said coldly.

"Yes, dad." Bonnie said meekly.

James took a deep breath before replying. "You're dismissed."

"Yes Daddy." Bonnie said as she turned and swam off.

Anne shook her head.

….

 **To Be Continued**

 **…**

 **Author note/Behind the scenes.**

 **1, I wanted Kim's interest in the human world and her defiance towards her parents to have a built up. For now, she got into a magazine, spoke to one who studies humans and started collected human objects.**

 **2, slacking isn't acceptable behavior for royalty, so I had to come up with a believable scenario for Ron to be motivated to be the best he could be.**

 **3, For the longest time I wasn't sure when Rufus should appear. I later backtracked and started to incorporate him in written material that just needed fine-tuning.**

 **4, Sensei's role is based on a character named Archimedes from the Little Mermaid Series. He was a merman who was into human things and was a friend of Ariel. I thought someone like that could be an influence on Kim.**

 **5, I want Kim's sisters and brothers to be secondary characters and intend for them to occasionally be part of the plot.**

 **Well hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

[

 **Chapter 5 A Year Later**

….

 **SURFACE**

It was night. Ron was walking through the corridors of the castle, sullen. He stopped and touched a pouch hanging from his pants belt. The top opened and a fully mature naked mole rat poked his head out.

"Hey buddy," Ron said, stroking Rufus' head. "You're the only one I can depend on."

"Ron."

Ron turned and saw his mother coming up to him. "Mom?"

"Son, it's time for bed." The Queen said simply. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ron grumbled irritably.

Queen Stoppable eyed her son. "Ron, you have a duty to learn how to be a ruler."

"Yeah," Ron grumbled again. "You know, some people think being king means you can do whatever they want, but I'm proof that that's just bogus."

"True," Queen Stoppable agreed and then noticed Rufus, before looking back at her son. "Look on the bright side, your friend will be with you."

Ron brightened and Rufus smiled, pleased with the compliment. "OK mom."

"Better get some sleep," The Queen said again. "You'll need it."

"Alright mom." Ron said half heartedly.

The Queen smiled and hugged her son. "Good night."

"Good night." Ron said as he withdrew from his mother and headed to his chambers.

Reaching his chambers he first removed the belt with the pouch and put it on his nightstand. Rufus came out and eyed his master who began to undress.

"Well tomorrow is going to be a big day, buddy." Ron grumbled as he got on his nightgown. "Hopefully it won't rock my inner Ronness or you're Rufusness."

"Hmm, hmmp." Rufus concurred.

Ron sighed. "Well goodnight." He said as he got into bed.

Rufus went into his own bed and closed his eyes.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

In a Cave, DNAmy had fixed herself a potion, and drank it. She then turned serious. "Well now is the time to plan big." She smirked. "Let's to see if that contract those three little urchins signed a few years ago is still valid.

She conjured up a spell.

…

In a prison cell, Dr. Drakken sulked. He had been in and out of jail for most of his life. Usually petty crime. He had plans for greatness, but never got beyond being small time urchin. The door opened and a guard came in with a plate of food.

"Dinner is served." The guard announced

Drakken grunted. Suddenly, he cried out.

"What's wrong with you?" The guard asked.

"AH! My head! Make it stop!" He shouted as he clutched his head. Suddenly he glowed brightly, and charged at the wall and then smashed through it like it was brittle.

The guard froze in stun disbelief.

…..

Drakken swam faster than any fish. The magic light surrounding his body destroyed anything that got in his way. He barely noticed another glowing figure swimming very fast up ahead. Before long, another figure appeared not far behind Drakken.

Before long, they began to slow down. Their glow stopped. Drakken rubbed his head, perplexed. "Hmm, what happened?"

"Drakken? Monty?" A familiar voice said.

Drakken looked at the one behind him who had spoken. "Shego? What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Shego grumbled as she looked at Monty. "Do you know what happened?"

"No." Monty grumbled. "I was eating at a diner when suddenly I was in terrible pain. My body glowed and I was compelled to swim here."

"And me." Drakken concurred.

Shego fumed. "When I find who did this, I'll-"

"Now calm down my sweet things." A familiar voice said.

Drakken, Shego and Monty turned and cringed with dread. Floating towards them was their former Boss, DNAmy.

"Oh great." Shego groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"DNAmy?" Monty said in dread.

"Mommy." Drakken muttered.

"DNAmy smiled sweetly. "It's nice to see you three again."

"Did you have something to do with us coming here?" Shego demanded, clenching her fists.

"Of course, my little cutie." DNAmy smiled.

Shego bared her teeth and charged at DNAmy but suddenly stopped mid swim and floated to the ground. "What's going on?" She demanded.

DNAmy scowled. "I won't tolerate such savage behavior, my little coral."

Drakken and Monty sensed they were in trouble. They turned and tried to swim away, but DNAmy glared and suddenly both mermen froze in mid-swim and floated to the ground.

"Bad boys." DNAmy snapped. "How can you go back on your deal?"

"Deal?" Drakken said uneasily.

"What are you talking about?" Monty demanded.

DNAmy frowned. "Well I guess I can't expect you three to remember after all this time. Do you remember when you became my lab assistants when I stilled lived in the palace?"

"Uh…"Drakken droned, not finishing the sentence.

"Yes I remember, what's your point?" Monty huffed.

"Before I got exiled by that meanie, King Possible, I worked on an experimental magic." She held out her hand and a golden contract appeared. "You remember this?"

"Yeah, you were working on magic contracts." Shego grumbled. "What does that got to do with…" She trailed off, her eyes wide with horror.

"That's right my sweet things." DNAmy smiled. "You signed it, thereby agreeing to help me."

"But what does that have to do with now?!" Monty demanded, wishing he could swim away.

"Why, if you read the language, you would see that you agreed to serve me forever." DNAmy said.

"What?!" Drakken exclaimed in horror.

"NOOO!" Monty moaned, trying futilely to move but petrified by DNAmy's magic.

Shego became indignant. "Look I don't care about some contract, I'm not…" Her body froze again. She couldn't speak this time.

"Watch your language young lady." DNAmy warned. "I won't have underlings being mean to me."

"Please, don't do this." Monty pleaded.

"Have mercy." Drakken begged.

"Oh don't worry sweet things. Once I fix you up, we'll be a great team."

"Fixed up?" Drakken asked uneasily.

Shego tried to shout, but her mouth wouldn't obey her.

"You can't do this to me!" Monty shouted desperately.

"It's clear you all need some lessons in manners," DNAmy said. "For the next few hours, you will wait here. You cannot move or speak."

Drakken and Monty and Shego stared in horror, unable to move or speak as the Sea Witch had decreed.

"Now, to assure no nasty beastie gets any ideas," DNAmy waved a wand and a magic bubble appeared around them. "There. Snug as a fish in a coral. See you later, sweeties."

The three merpeople laid their motionless, frustrated with their plight.

…

SURFACE

At the docks, a ship was getting ready to leave. Regent Barkin and Prince Ronald Stoppable approached the ship. Barkin was his usually grim professional self while Ron was just sullen.

"Be professional your highness." Barkin reminded his charge.

"Well it's hard to be professional when my good days are over." The young prince grumbled.

Rufus poked his head out of his royal owner's pouch. "Yeah." He grumbled.

"Fair point." Barkin conceded.

"Ah, you have arrived laddies!" A Scottish voice said from the ship.

Ron and Barkin looked in the direction of the speaker. It was a Scottish Seaman with a kilt, shirt and cap. Frowning, the duo went up the ramp, both eying the strangely attired sailor.

"You the captain?" Barkin asked, doubting it.

"Aye, Laddie. The name is Duff Killigan."

Barkin frowned. He thought the man's attire didn't suit a captain. Particularly the garment that resembled a skirt. "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

Duff became indignant. "It's not a skirt, it's a kilt. There's a big difference."

"Right." Barkin said dryly. "So why aren't you dressed like a captain?"

"Who are you to tell me how a captain should dress?" The captain snarled.

"I'm Regent of the king." Barkin stated.

The Scottish Captain scowled. "Well, I'm Captain, and I decide how things work around here."

Barkin fumed. "Well, I'll have you-"

"Hey cool it, Regent B." Ron said. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Now that's the spirit, your highness," Duff said approvingly. He then noticed the creature sticking out of the young prince's belt pouch. "What in the name of sea dragons is that?"

Rufus narrowed his eyes. "Hey."

"It's my pal, Rufus." Ron said coldly. "Don't diss him."

"My apologies your highness." The Scottish Captain said. "And my apologies to your friend."

Rufus beamed, pleased with the apology.

"Thanks sir." Ron told the Scottish seaman.

"Oh boy." Barkin said, rubbing his forehead. "Look, can we be shown our quarters, please?"

"Aye. Your cabin be on the far back. Go settle. We'll leave shortly." The Scottish captain ordered.

Ron and Barkin complied. Barkin stood on the deck, eying the activities. "Go, Prince Stoppable, I'll join you shortly."

"Sure," Ron said as he headed to his cabin. He sat on his bed and sulked. Rufus jumped out of the pouch and ran up to his owner's head, chittering.

"I'll be alright, Rufus." Ron assured his friend. "I'm just not looking forward to this trip."

The cabin suddenly shook; indicating that the ship had began sailing. Just then, a sailor of Japanese descent entered and bowed. "Hello, your highness."

"Oh, hey… uh…?" Ron stammered, looking up at the sailor.

Rufus was equally perplexed.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, finally finding his voice.

"My name is Hirotaka. We have just taken off."

"Great." Ron murmured.

Hirotaka noticed the unhappiness in the young prince. "What is wrong?"

"I think this voyage is going to be the pits." Ron said bitterly.

"How so?"

"Because the only reason I'm traveling is to better understand international politics." Ron answered, crossing his arms across his chest.

The sailor considered that."You don't like responsibility, do you?"

Ron eyed the young sailor. "Nope."

"I understand." Hirotaka said kindly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Ron sighed. "Well, what do you do for fun?"

Hirotaka smiled. "My job."

Ron scowled. "If that's a joke, it's in poor taste."

"Hmmph." Rufus grunted, crossing his front paws, and glaring up at the sailor.

"Not a joke," Hirotaka assured him. "I used to be like you, didn't like my job. But I found a way to enjoy it. "Come, let me show you."

"Sure." Ron shrugged.

Hirotaka then noticed Rufus. "What kind of specimen is this?"

"Oh that's Rufus. He's a naked mole rat." Ron answered.

"Unusual pet." Hirotaka said.

"Rufus is more than a pet." Ron corrected him. "He's my best friend."

"Sorry." The sailor apologized.

Suddenly a woman entered. She was thin and very attractive, with blond hair tied in a ponytail. Her clothing consisted of a red shirt, blue pants and boots.

"Well hello your highness." She said, grinning. "You are just freaky!"

Ron scowled. "Excuse me; you think I'm a freak?"

"Don't mind Adrena Lynn." Hirotaka cut in. "She always talks like that, and it's usually a compliment."

Adrena Lynn gave Ron a sly smile. "Of course I do. Why would I insult someone as adorably as freaky as you?"

Ron hesitated. "OK, you're freaking me out."

"Good." Adrena Lynn said, grinning.

Hirotaka frowned. "Knock it off Adrena, you're disturbing our guest."

Adrena pouted. "Well you're not so freaky." She gave Ron a sly smile and then noticed Rufus. "Now what is that thing?

Rufus glared up at the young woman.

"That's Rufus and he is my friend." Ron retorted.

"Well he isn't freaky." Adrena said distastefully.

Ron frowned, perplexed by Adrena's words and the intent behind the words.

"Hey!" Barkin barked as he entered the cabin. "What is going on here?"

"I'm freaked out, but not in a good way!" Ron stated simply.

"Oh don't be like that, your highness." The blond girl said kindly.

"Alright enough!" Barkin snapped. "You're disturbing my lord and I think you should leave."

"Eeep." Adrena Lynn squeaked fearfully. "Understood. I got to squab the deck. Bye!" She then took off.

Barkin scowled. "How did a fruitcake like that become a sailor?"

Hirotaka looked very solemn. "Don't judge her. She is a bit off, but she's a good sailor and ally."

Barkin grunts in disbelief.

"Yeah." Ron grumbled.

Rufus grumbled too.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Drakken, Shego and Monty laid on the sea floor, unmoving, for hours. It had been unbearable. Twice a predator came to the area, but was unable to get past the force field that protected the trio, and eventually left.

Just then, DNAmy returned, carrying a vial. "Well, I hope you three have learned manners by now."

Suddenly, the force field vanished and trio could move again. They gasped in shock and relief, and then in dread.

"Please let us go." Monty pleaded.

"Yeah, what he said." Shego said uneasily.

DNAmy frowned. "Do you need another lesson?'

"No, no!" They exclaimed.

DNAmy smiled. "Good. Now let's get started."

The three criminals winced in fear as DNAmy conjured a spell. The trio then glowed and morphed. DNAmy smiled. Instead of three mer-people, there were three Moray Eels.

Drakken was blue with black fins. His head had black spiky hair, some of which was pulled back in a short ponytail, and a scar underneath his left eye.

Monty was tanned, with black fins and had short black hair with sideburns.

Shego was green with dark fins, bright green eyes and a mane of flowing black hair.

"UUH!" Drakken moaned.

"AAAH!" Monty screamed.

"You got to be kidding me." Shego said miserably, examining her body in frustration.

"Now cheer up my little coral." DNAmy said sweetly. "We'll make a great team."

"Team for what?" Shego asked in distaste.

"Why, taking over Middleton." DNAmy said gleefully.

"What?" Drakken exclaimed in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Shego said irritably.

"How are you planning on taking over Middleton?" Monty asked, not understanding this crazy woman.

"All in good time," DNAmy said with a smirk. "Now, let's go home. I got some snacks."

"Oh. I'm so lucky." Shego said sarcastically.

The three transformed criminals followed the mad witch, convinced that their lives were over.

 **SURFACE**

It was a foggy day out on the Atlantic Ocean. Through the fog, one could almost see several flying seagulls and a few porpoises and dolphins swimming in and out of the deep sea merrily without care. The next thing emerging from the mist is a large ship. On this ship, the sailor crew were singing as they work.

Leaning against the ship's railing was Prince Ronald Stoppable. Rufus was in his pouch attached to Ron's belt.

"Boo-yah! Isn't this awesome?! The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face… a badical day for sailing!" Ron said happily.

"Hmm, hmmp." Rufus nodded his head.

Ron turned to Regent Steve Barkin. Unfortunately, the official was green-faced due to seasickness and currently losing his lunch over the ship's railing. When he momentarily stopped, he faced the prince. "Oh yes, Stoppable… just peachy!" He growled in a sarcastic tone and then attempted to resume his professional pose.

The Japanese sailor, Hirotaka, was at work at a sail. "The wind is strong and the sea is calm. King Possible must be in a relaxed mood today."

Upon hearing the name 'King Possible,' a confused Ron looked at Hirotaka. "Uh… who's King Possible? I've never heard of him."

Nearby, Captain Duff Killigan overheard Ron's question as he helped unload a net of fish. "Ack, lad, he's the ruler of the merpeople an' all the oceans. Everyone who sails the seas knows about him."

Ron began to imagine merpeople and how cool it would be to meet one.

"Oh give me a break!" Regent Barkin snapped. "Merpeople?! Stoppable, don't pay attention to this nonsense. This guy wears a skirt, for crying out loud!"

The Scottish sailor became indignant upon hearing that. Grabbing a fish from the net, he marched up the larger man. "For the last time, it's not a skirt, it's a kilt!" He shouted, swinging the fish in Barkin's face. "Also, merpeople are real."

Suddenly, the fish slipped out of Killigan's hand; tail-slapped a startled Barkin's face a few times then jumped back in the water. Feeling relieved to be back in its element, the fish swam away.

Meanwhile, Ron looked out at the ocean, still thinking about the idea of merpeople. "It would be so badical if they were real."

Rufus shrugged, having no opinion of mer-people. Meanwhile, high on the crow's nest, Adrena Lynn a noticed something. "Land ho! And it's freaky!"

Ron frowned. "Great. Now the best part of this trip is over."

Rufus scowled, sharing his owner's sentiment.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

DNAmy was floating before a large stone vase, working on a new potion. Drakken and Monty were sulking on a ledge. Shego laid on a separate ledge, sullen.

"Hmmm," DNAmy said gleefully as raised her hand, conjuring a bubble with images.

"So, what is that?" Drakken asked with a scowl.

"My orb of all-seeing." The Witch said. "With it, I can find poor unfortunate souls that I can help?"

"Help?" Shego asked, doubting what she heard.

Monty rose off the ledge and drifted closer. "What do you mean 'help'?"

"Well," The Seas Witch floated up, swirling around dramatically. "I admit in the past, I've been nasty." She then grinned, her gap-toothed grin. "But I've changed my ways. Repented and seen the light."

The three transformed criminals eyed their boss in disbelief.

"Oh sweeties, please don't laugh, I have a little magic that I will use on behalf of those in pain and need." DNAmy claimed.

Drakken suddenly burst out laughing. Shego groaned while Monty cringed in fear.

"Oh, you don't believe me, Drakky-poo?" DNAmy giggled, as if she heard a good joke. She waved her hands and the orb vanished, replaced by two conjured illusions: a scrawny merman and an obese mermaid. They both looked downright depressed.

"Let's say they were real merfolk. This one wants to be thinner," gesturing to the obese figure. "That one wants to be manlier. And I have the power to make their dreams come true."

The illusions then transformed. The merman was muscular while the mermaid was slimmer, and a real eye catcher. They then embraced as if they were a perfect couple.

"Seriously?" Shego asked, baring her pointed teeth. "You're going to go around, granting wishes?"

"In that case, I wish to be my old self again." Drakken shouted, his eel body twitching anxiously.

"I too wish to regain my true form!" Monty bellowed.

Shego hesitated. It couldn't be that easy.

DNAmy scowled. "Oh you don't understand something. I will provide spells to those in need. But there has to be a price."

"Price?" Drakken's jaw dropped.

"What price?" Monty half asked, half demanded.

"I'd like to know that too." Shego said, her green eyes narrowed, her tail twitching.

DNAmy grimaced and looked back at the illusions. "Well it's like this. I will grant their wishes if they are willing to pay. Then I grant it, and if they can't pay my price, then I'm afraid I have to rake them across the coals." She then raised her hand, as if casting a spell, and the illusionary merfolk morphed and became two bits of coral.

"OK, did I miss something?" Shego asked. "Why would anyone agree to this?"

Monty's eyes narrowed. "Unless you're not going to tell them about the price?"

"What a clever thing you are." The Sea Witch cooed as her illusions vanished.

"So you're going trick them, as you did us." Drakken grumbled.

"Oh cheer up. You are such wonderful little minions. And everyone who can't pay will make a fine part of my collection." The Sea Witch giggled with delight while the eels cringed uneasily.

She then frowned at her minions. "Cookies." And then she conjured up a plate of cookies. "Don't worry sweeties, they are free."

Drakken cheered up. "Oh yes." He said as swam over and took a cookie in his pointed jaws, since he had no hands.

"Uh… sure." Monty said hesitantly and did the same.

Shego scowled and complied. "Sweet." She growled, munching a cookie with her sharp teeth, bits of cookie falling from her mouth. She really wished she had hands again.

DNAmy put the plate down and went back to her vase, restoring the orb of all-seeing. Images flashed inside it. Then it settled on a figure.

"Hmmm." DNAmy said. "What poor unfortunate soul is this?"

 **SURFACE**

In another kingdom near the ocean, a ball was taking place in a palace. In a bedroom, Ron was standing before a mirror, examining himself. He wore a dark-red open-collared shirt with navy blue cuffs, black trousers and rolled up boots.

"Well, here it goes." The young prince moaned. He turned to his bed. "What do you think, buddy?"

On the bed, Rufus crossed his forelegs, scowling, and gave a grunt.

"Look, I'm sorry buddy. I want you to come along, but I'm not allowed to take you with me."

Rufus just glared.

"Look on the bright side; you don't have to go to a boring party." Ron countered.

Rufus scowl lessened, but he still hated the idea of not going.

"Look I'll get you a meal when the ball is over, OK?" Ron offered.

"OK." Rufus replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Stoppable are you ready yet?" Barkin's voice demanded from behind the door.

"Almost." Ron answered and then looked at Rufus. "Got to go, buddy."

"Hmm, bye." Rufus murmured unhappily.

Ron opened his bedroom door and there was Regent Barkin glaring at him. "Hey, Regent B."

"Let's go, your highness." Barkin said coldly.

"Right behind you." Ron followed Barkin.

Making a few turns, they reached the ballroom. There were currently a few people either chatting or helping themselves to the buffet.

"Nice party." Ron grumbled.

"It's a ball." Barkin reminded him. "And don't give me your inner Ronness nonsense."

Ron grumbled and then froze. Up ahead was a girl at the Buffet. She was tall and slender with tan colored skin and flowing brown hair. She wore a blue gown with long sleeves.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Barkin asked.

"Huh, what?" Ron exclaimed, snapping out of his daze.

Barkin smiled. "Talk to her."

"Oh right." Ron exclaimed, taking his mentor's advice.

He approached the young girl. "Hi, I'm Prince Stoppable from the Lotus Kingdom."

The girl eyed Ron coldly. "Yeah, I know about you."

"And you are? Ron asked.

"You're kidding?" The girl said with a scowl. "I'm Princess Amelia. Only a fool wouldn't recognize me."

Ron cringed. "Sorry."

"Sure." Amelia said scornfully. "If you'll excuse me, I need better company." And turned and left.

Ron grimaced and turned to leave.

"Stoppable?" Barkin said, surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I'm out of here." Ron stated with finality.

"But you can't just leave."

Ron glared at the larger man. "Even when I've been insulted by a girl?"

Barkin grimaced. "What did she do?"

"She treated I was a fool because I didn't know her." Ron said. "That girl doesn't get the Ronster."

Barkin rubbed his eyes. "You're right, your highness."

Ron stared up at Barkin in disbelief. "I am?"

"She shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Barkin said. "But that doesn't mean you can just walk off in a huff."

"Oh, I see." Ron grumbled, glaring at the Regent.

"Tell you what; I'll give the princess a piece of my mind." Barkin offered.

Ron sighed but complied.

Regent Barkin went over to Princess Amelia. "Princess Amelia."

Amelia looked at the larger man with boredom. "Hello." She then scowled at Ron before looking back at Barkin. "Who might you be?"

"I am Regent Barkin of the Lotus Kingdom. I'm an escort for Prince Stoppable."

Amelia glared at Ron who glared back.

"I understand you have a problem with my future ruler." Barkin said.

Amelia took a snooty pose. "He has no elegance."

Barkin glowered at the girl. "And you're a model of refinement, your highness?"

Amelia became indignant. "How dare you?"

"My duty is to protect my prince's honor," Barkin said. "And I assumed a princess of your background would set a fine example for my prince."

Amelia hesitated. She was looking bad and she knew it. "I must get some air." She said with a snooty air about herself.

Barkin looked at Ron. "Did you see that?"

"You don't have a way with girls?"

"NO!" Barkin exclaimed, rubbing his head. "You need to know how to act like royalty when dealing with those who lack respect."

"Oh." Ron said, having nothing better to say.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Monty Fisk swam through the Middleton streets. Up ahead was a home. "Well this is the place DNAmy said to go."

He swam around, looking for a window or something. He then found one. Looking inside, he saw a mermaid. She had an attractive figure and long blond hair. She looked so depressed.

"Hello?"

"Huh?" The mergirl exclaimed, looking at the window and gasped. "What are you?"

The eel scowled. "My name is Monty. Are you the one called Britina?"

The mermaid's eyes widened. "How do you know name?"

"My… mistress knows you."

"Mistress?"

"Yes. She can make all your dreams come true."

Britina frowned. "What does she know of my dream?"

"You want to be a great singer, yes?"

Britina stared in shock. "How do you know that?"

"I told you, my mistress knows you." Monty snapped, baring his teeth. "Why do I have to say it again?"

Britina cringed, unnerved by this unnatural creature.

"Now, if you want your dreams to come true, you will come with me and I will lead you to her."

Britina hesitated. "I don't understand."

Monty groaned. "Do you want to have your dreams come true or not?"

"Oh, yes, yes." Britina said. "So… I'll come with you."

Monty scowled. "Come, then." He turned with a swish of his tail. Britina hesitated and followed.

 **…**

 **To Be Continued**

 **…**

 **Author Note/Behind the Scenes.**

 **This chapter (and the one took a lot of work. Writing the main plot and subplots and interconnecting them was complicated and took a lot of trial and error and rewriting. There was nothing straight forward about the process.**

 **I mentioned before I didn't want to have sentient fish because it raises complicated questions.**

 **But it still felt right for the Sea Witch's Minions to be eels and DNAmy's style made it feasible.**

 **The appearance of Britina is somewhat based off a deleted scene from Disney The Little Mermaid, featuring a minor character who made a deal with the Sea Witch.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A Month Later**

 **…..**

In the Middleton palace, the royal princesses were doing their studies. In a coral chair sat their teacher, a plump elderly merman with a green tail, gray hair, mustache and glasses.

Five of the six princesses sat in their seats while Tara kept working on her shell that produced a mystic screen. She arranged some icons in a certain equation.

"Are you done yet, Tara?" Bonnie complained.

"Bonnie," The teacher said. "That isn't becoming"

"Yes Professor Acari," Bonnie grumbled.

"Finished," Tara said at last.

"Good, now." Araci said, taking the shells. I'll grade them. Anyone with four or more mistakes will get extra homework tomorrow."

The girls grimaced and then began to leave the classroom, going off in directions. Monique then glanced at Kim and followed.

"What you up to little sis?" She called out.

Kim turned to face her dark skinned sister. "I think I'll go for a swim in the south."

Monique crossed her arms. "Seriously Kim, you got your head in the clouds."

Kim didn't reply and swam off.

"Seriously, what is with that girl?" Monique said in annoyance.

 **SURFACE**

The surface of the ocean was largely peaceful, with the salt sea air all around and strong winds as the water made waves. Suddenly a redhead popped her head out of the water. Kim Possible pulled wet hair out of her eyes and looked at surroundings. It was always an incredible experience.

Suddenly another head popped out. It was a boy with dark skin and black hair. He panted. "Kim, you know I don't swim that fast."

"Sorry Wade." Kim apologized. "This whole place is fantastic."

Wade shrugged. He never really bought into Kim's obsession with the surface. To be fair, it was new territory and probably had things worth discovering. But apart from being forbidden, the surface had places that couldn't be swum upon called dry land. But even if they could, there were the humans who were very dangerous.

Kim began to splash around happily. Wade just floated. He wasn't a swimmer like his friend, but he did enjoy her company. Up ahead were seagulls, flying to and fro. Wade then heard a distant noise. Looking around, he saw a huge object on the horizon.

"Kim, a ship!" He shouted.

Kim's eyes widened. "Let's keep our distance, Wade. We should be fine."

On the ship, sailors were dancing. On one end of the ship was a group called the 'Oh Boyz', who were playing musical instruments. Among the dancing sailors was Prince Stoppable, dancing happily to the celebration.

"You're quite the dancer, your highness." Duff Killigan called out as he played a fiddle.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed happily. "No one can dance like the Ronster."

Two big men joined with the young prince.

"Hey Pain King and Steel Toe." Ron said to the men. "Want to show me your fancy moves."

"Oh we will!" Pain King shouted. "I can dance way better then he can!" He pointed a figure at Steel Toe.

"And I'll show you how I can move my feet!" Steel Toe shouted menacingly.

Ron grinned. He knew these sailors well. They acted like enemies but it was all fun and games and brought out the best in the young prince. The two men proceed to dance in a way that resembled wrestling.

Nearby, Barkin eyed the whole thing in distaste. He wasn't really against dancing, but somehow the sailors brought out the worse in him and he didn't like Prince Stoppable being around them.

In the ocean waters, Kim reached the ship, barely able to see the activity from her position. Wade nervously followed. "Kim, we should go."

Kim frowned at the ship. "I wish we could get closer."

Wade became more agitated. "Closer? We shouldn't even be at the surface, let alone close to a ship."

"Wade will you relax. It's so not the drama." Kim scoffed.

On the ship, Rufus was on a rail, enjoying the party. He happened to turn and eyed the moving water and suddenly… "Huh?" He exclaimed in shock. Below in the deep water were two humans, floating a great distant from the ship. He rubbed his eyes, doubting what he was seeing.

"Uh Kim, something's watching us." Wade said, pointing to the creature up high.

"No big, it's just a surface animal." Kim shrugged.

Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder.

"What's that?" Wade exclaimed in terror while Kim eyed the sky in concern.

On the ship the celebration had stopped as everyone looked up in concern. As the cloudy sky darkened, an ominous feeling filled everyone's hearts.

"Get to your posts, Laddies!" Killgan ordered the crew. "A hurricane's a' coming!"

"On it." Hirotaka answered as he went to his station.

Rain began to pour. Wind blew hard. Ron hesitated as sailors took off to different parts of the ship. The Oh Boyz band went to take their instruments to a dryer location.

"Stoppable, get below." Barkin ordered.

"Oh, er, sure." Ron said awkwardly. He turned to comply, but then stopped. "Rufus?" He looked around anxiously. He then saw Rufus on the floor, unable to stay in place on the shaking deck. "Rufus!" He ran to catch his endangered friend.

In the raging waters, Wade gasped as the currents flowed roughly around him and Kim. A wave suddenly rose and struck them. "Kim, we should get out of here!" He gasped as they surfaced.

Kim gasped too, but wasn't paying attention to her friend, her eyes refocusing on the ship as it got tossed to and fro.

Rufus suddenly slid over the boat's edge, and with a yell, fell into the water.

"Rufus!" Ron shouted and, without thinking, jumped overboard to save his friend.

"Wade someone fell off-" A wave struck Kim, interrupting her. "Someone fell off the ship." She finished.

"So?" Wade asked before another wave struck him and Kim.

"I have to go!" Kim said and swam towards the ship.

"Kim!" Wade shouted as another wave struck him.

Ron gasped for breath as he tried to swim to find Rufus while keeping his head above water, but he was tiring fast.

Kim reached the area and saw that the human was a boy about her age. It was clear he couldn't swim very well and the waves were tiring him. She recalled that humans couldn't breathe in water like mer-people could. The young man sank beneath the waves. Kim dived down and caught the boy, then swam back to the surface. It wasn't easy, staying above water level with the pouring rain, blowing wind and clashing waves, but she had to try. She knew the boy's best chance was for her to go to the forbidden region.

She then noticed another creature was trying to stay afloat, but nearly drowning in the attempt. Carrying the human in one arm, she swam towards the tiny creature as the water raged and tossed around them. With her other hand, she caught the struggling creature.

Rufus panicked, not understanding he was being rescued, but was too weak to resist. Before long, he too stopped struggling, barely aware of his surroundings.

….

The storm had passed. On a beach Ron was laying on his back, unconscious. Next to him, Rufus was semi-conscious, moaning. Kim laid by the Ron's side concerned. She hoped that she was able to save this human. She threw a glance at the bald creature.

"Are you alright?"

Rufus coughed a bit as he got to his feet. He saw Ron and gasped. He ran up to Ron's chest, chittering, hoping he was alright. Kim grimaced, wishing she could do more. Rufus then glanced at the girl next to his owner and froze. First he was surprised that she wore very little besides a shell top. Then his beady eyes widened when he saw that the girl had the tail of a fish instead of legs. He shrieked.

"It's OK, I won't hurt you," Kim said, not realizing the real reason behind Rufus' perplexity.

Rufus hesitated, still not sure what to do.

Ron suddenly coughed, his eyes fluttered. Rufus gasped in surprise. Kim cringed, wondering if she made a mistake staying with him. Ron stopped coughing, gave a few ragged breaths and just laid there. Kim stared uneasily at the human, recalling the tales of how evil humans were, and wondering if she should take off.

The boy's eyes opened, than he saw the girl beside him. "Am I dreaming?"

Kim didn't reply, wondering if she should swim away.

"Did you save me?" Ron whispered.

"Yes," Kim said softly.

"Are you an Angel?" Ron asked.

"No." Kim shook her head.

"Well, you're a very pretty girl." Ron said wearily, his eyes focused on the girl's flowing red hair, green eyes, and angelic face. He then noticed her slender body- and a fish tail. "What the!" He exclaimed, scooting away.

Kim felt fear and pulled herself back to the water.

"Wait! Don't …" Ron had another coughing fit.

Rufus looked at his master and back at the mermaid. Head sticking out of the water, Kim's green eyes focused on the young human, wondering if she should swim away.

Ron cleared his throat and looked at the red-haired girl in the water, staring at him. "Please don't go." He begged.

Kim didn't swim away and just floated there with her eyes on the boy, still wondering what to do.

Ron sat wearily on the beach, wondering what to do. "Did… did you save me?"

Kim wondered how to reply. "Uh… no big."

"I disagree," Ron said simply. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Kim considered that.

"Are you a mermaid?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"Yes I am." Kim said a feeling dread deep in her stomach.

"That's badical." Ron said excitedly, but then sighed, his fatigue catching up with him.

Kim frowned, unsure why this human was excited about her being a mermaid. "Well, I have to go."

"But you can't!" Ron shouted.

"I have to." Kim insisted. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Why?" Ron said unhappily.

Kim sighed. "I have to get home."

"Will I ever see you again?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at the young human, perplexed. Somehow, refusing to see him again seemed cruel. But she didn't have a choice. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not supposed to be here"

Ron looked sadly at the young mermaid, his heart breaking. "OK. Thanks for saving me."

"No bi… um you're welcome." Kim said sadly. "Bye."

"Wait!" Ron shouted again. "I hope we'll see each other again."

Kim felt a sick feeling in her chest. "Me too." She turned and dived into the water.

Ron eyed the smooth water, contemplating his savior. Rufus stood by Ron, looking up sadly. He moaned his sympathy.

"Ron!" A voice shouted. "Ron, is that you?"

Ron and Rufus looked up and saw a man about his age with glasses. "Ned?" He exclaimed, recognizing the servant from his castle. "What are you doing here?"

"My work shift at the palace is over, Ron." The teenager explained. "I came out to get some peace and quiet. What are you doing here? Weren't you on a trip at sea?"

"I was." Ron explained. "Then a storm erupted. I got knocked off the ship."

"Oh man." Ned said, looking uneasy. "Well, you were lucky to wash up on the shore."

Ron gently picked up Rufus as he got to his feet. "Actually, I didn't wash up on the shore. I was saved by a mermaid."

"What?" Ned asked with a frowned.

"Yeah, she was a pretty redhead girl except she had a fish tail." Ron smiled.

Ned eyed Ron in disbelief. "I think you swallowed too much sea water. Let's go. Your parents will want to see you."

"Go?" Ron asked.

"Your castle is not far behind. Let's go. What you think I just strolled on the beach 'til I was miles away?" Ned joked.

"Good point." Ron conceded, feeling silly. He looked at his belt. "I don't have my pouch, Rufus. You'll have to be carried."

"No problem." Rufus assured his owner.

"Well let's go." Ned said, turning to head back to the castle.

With Rufus in his hands, Ron quietly followed Ned, his mind still on the mermaid he met.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

A guard led Kim into the throne room, where King James and Queen Anne were sitting.

"Hi Mom, hi dad." Kim said to her parents.

"Guard, leave us." James said sternly.

The guard complied. As soon as he was gone, Anne spoke. "Kim, where have you been? We were worried sick."

Kim hesitated; aware she had no acceptable answer.

"Kim, tell us what happened." James demanded, his voice quiet but with an edge to it.

"I went to the surface." Kim confessed reluctantly.

"What?!" James exclaim in shock and anger. "Kim, the surface world is dangerous."

"Kim, what were you thinking?" Anne demanded.

"Look it was fine. Till a storm came and-"

"A storm came." James said in disbelief. "Kim, swimming to the surface is unwise, but doing it during a storm is stupid and dangerous."

"But if I hadn't, he would have died." Kim argued.

James and Anne stared at Kim in shock.

"Die?" James asked, not understanding.

"Who would have died?" Anne asked.

Kim realized that she had said too much, but couldn't back down now. "A… a human boy fell out of a ship."

Anne gasped in horror. "Kim!"

"And you saved him from drowning?" King James demanded in disbelief.

"I had too." Kim argued.

"Contact between our world and the human world is forbidden!" James snapped.

"But he would have died!" Kim countered.

James scowled. "Then there would be one less human to threaten us."

Kim stared at her father in stun disbelief. "Dad, how can you say that?"

King Possible sighed, weary of this discussion. "Look Kim, humans are dangerous. You could have been killed, or worse."

"Dad, you're wrong, this human was-"

"Enough!" James snapped impatiently. "Kim, you are beached for a week."

"A week?" Kim exclaimed.

"A week!" James repeated his voice quieter but still cold. "Go to your room."

Kim fumed and then swam off.

James rubbed his forehead. Anne sighed. "This is very serious." She said to her husband.

James looked at his wife. "Do you think I was too hard on her?"

"No," Anne said. "What she did was no small thing."

"I know," James said grimly. "Well hopefully she won't try anything like that again.

 **SURFACE**

The Sun was setting. King and Queen Stoppable along with their son Prince Ron, the royal pet Rufus and Regent Steve Barkin were eating dinner. The mood was gloomy and quiet.

King Stoppable looked at his son, wondering what to say. "So tell us about this Mermaid again, son?"

Barkin slapped his forehead. "Oh, boy."

Ron scowled at his father. "Does it matter dad? You don't believe me."

Rufus looked up from his dish and glared at the king. "Yeah."

Queen Stoppable hesitated. "Son, we don't believe you would lie to us."

"No, you just think I imagined it." Ron grumbled, taking another bite of his meal.

"Well you almost died, your highness," Barkin interjected. "That can do things to your head."

Ron grumbled, not wanting to talk about it.

"Son, please." King Stoppable said carefully. "Tell us."

"Fine," Ron conceded. "She was like an angel. Well, the human half anyway. She had a great body, lovely face with long red hair, green eyes, and…Well, I didn't get a good look at her tail, but she was a mermaid. That is so badical, right."

"Yes, it is." King Stoppable agreed.

"I wish I knew her name." Ron added almost dreamily.

Queen Stoppable looked at her husband, unsure what to say.

"May I be excused?" Ron asked suddenly.

"You may." King Stoppable said.

Ron got up from the table and looked down at Rufus. "Let's go, Buddy." He said, holding out his hand.

Rufus climbed into Ron's hand, and his owner turned to leave. Wandering the halls, Ron thought of the little mermaid again. She said they could never see each other again.

"I refuse to believe that." Ron declared suddenly. "I'll find her again."

Rufus eyed his owner, wishing he could comfort him.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Kim lay on her bed, sullen. She knew going to the surface was serious taboo, and her parents were upset with her for doing so But she couldn't help but think that her parents were wrong about the humans. Most of them were probably bad, but the boy she saved was no doubt a good person. She didn't regret saving him. Her only regret was that she could never see him again.

…..

DNAmy was at her cauldron. She conjured up her orb of all-seeing. Images appeared. It showed a concert. On the stage was a familiar blond mermaid singing. The crowd loved her.

"Oh sweet thing. You've come a long way." She smiled.

 **Flashback**

 _DNAmy took an array of different colored slime and put it in her cauldron. She heard a sound. "Just a minute." She then finished her spell. There was a flash and a plate of sea cookies appeared in mid water._

 _She took the plate and turned to see her visitor. "Well hello. You're Britina, yes?"_

 _"Yes," Britina said uneasily. "I was told you can make wishes come true?"_

 _"That's right," DNAmy concurred, giving the young mermaid a sickeningly sweet smile. "Cookies?"_

 _"Uh… thanks." Britina said. She took a cookie and munched on it._

 _"So you wish to be a singer, yes?" DNAmy asked._

 _"Oh, so you know that?" Britina frowned._

 _"I'm a sea witch and magic is my hobby. And I use it to help poor unfortunate souls like you with dreams that can't be reached." DNAmy declared._

 _Britina hesitated._

 _"Is something wrong?" DNAmy asked kindly._

 _"Well… please don't be offended." Britina urged._

 _DNAmy frowned. And then smiled. "You don't wish to be a meanie. That's good. Tell me what troubles you."_

 _"Well, you're a criminal. You got exiled." Britina declared._

 _"And yet, here you are," DNAmy pointed out. "Well, it's your choice. Do you want me to make all your dreams come true or not?"_

 _Britina hesitated. "I… I do."_

 _"Excellent!" DNAmy squealed and conjured up a shiny golden piece of paper and a pen. "Sign here and I will make you a Starfish."_

 _Britina frowned. "What am I signing?"_

 _"A contract. If you become a starfish, you will owe me a favor. If not, our deal will be void." DNAmy told her._

 _Britina hesitated. Then she took the pen and signed her name._

 _DNAmy grinned and turned to her cauldron. She waved her hands. Magic swirled out of the cauldron and surrounded Britina. When it was done, Britina blinked in surprise._

 _"I don't feel very different." She said softly._

 _"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." DNAmy assured the young girl. "This spell will change you gradually. It would look suspicious if you became gorgeous overnight. Within a few weeks, you will become quite the catch." She chuckled at her joke. "And you'll be quite the singer too."_

 _Britina pouted._

 _"And if you don't get your wish, our deal's off. OK?" DNAmy confirmed._

 _"OK." Britina said meekly._

 **Flashback End**

DNAmy sighed. "Well it's been a long time, but now she's finally a Starfish. Now it's time for the payoff." She then used another spell.

 _….._

Britina stepped off stage. Some reporters took out flash shells, taking her image. She smiled shyly. Suddenly she cried out, holding her head.

Suddenly, she glowed brightly. Then, driven by an unseen force, she swam in one direction, knocking merpeople over.

Everyone stared in disbelief.

…

Britina was gasping in terror as she zoomed through the ocean at a frightful speed. Then she slowed down and landed down a watery bottom far, far away.

She panted fearfully as she pushed herself up. "Where am I?"

"Hello sweet thing. How are you?"

Britina looked up in shock. It was the lady octopus, DNAmy. "DNAmy?" She gasped. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Oh, have you forgotten?" The Sea Witch asked.

"Forgotten what?" Britina frowned.

"Our deal." DNAmy moved closer to the gorgeous blond. "About a month ago, I used magic to give you a lovely singing voice and make you more beautiful then you already were, correct?"

"Yes." Britina said nervously.

"Well, you agreed to do something for me when you became a Starfish, and I say that time is now." DNAmy announced.

Britina grew tense. "Oh, right. So what do you want?"

DNAmy giggled. "According to your contract, you belong to me forever."

Britina stared in horror. "But… but… but that's wrong. I don't belong to you."

"Oh but you do." DNAmy retorted.

Britina cringed. "You can't!"

DNAmy frowned and then pointed. Britina froze. She couldn't move a muscle except for her eyes. The Sea Witch swam closer to the petrified mermaid.

"Now listen dearie, this contract is legal. It said that in exchange for being a Starfish, you would do whatever I say. And you signed my contract with both eyes open."

Britina looked pleadingly at the Sea Witch. It was all the movement she had.

"Now what kind of cuddlefsih should I make you?" DNAmy said thoughtfully. "Oh, I'm sure it will come to me. In the meantime, I think you need a time out."

She turned and swam away, leaving the terrified mermaid with no choice but to think about her fate.

 **…**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author note/Behind the Scene**

 **1, Like the pervious chapter, the main plot and subplots were complicated and took a lot of work.**

 **2, I'm not really big on "Love at First Sight". I won't criticize Disney for using this theme in many of their films, but I prefer more complexity and development to a story. I want Kim and Ron to have slower development in their future relationship.**

 **3, well we have seen another stage of DNAmy's career in charity.**

 **4, flash shells and such are a magic/under the seas version of modern technology.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Chapter A Year Later**

 **….**

 **SURFACE**

Kim floated on the surface, smiling. The lack of water on her face was an interesting sensation. The sun shone brightly down on the peaceful ocean surface. She turned and felt a chill when she noticed a rowboat on the horizon.

"I mustn't be seen!" She dived back below, out of side.

On the horizon, Ron was in the rowboat, about a mile from his castle. Rufus stood on top of the boat's edge, eying the smooth water in wonder. Ron looked down at the water below. There was nothing to see. He didn't expect to see anything, but he refused to give up.

"Well here we go again." He took a few rocks and dropped them in the water. "I wonder how big the pile down below is."

"Hmm." Rufus shrugged, not knowing anything about the ocean depths.

Ron sat in the boat quietly and waited. He was sure the little mermaid wouldn't come today. But he would still hope.

….

DNAmy was experimenting on a potion and sighed. "This magic is excellent, but it only works on consenting beings. When I lived in the palace, I had the resources necessary to perform unique magical spells that could alter any creature however I pleased."

Suddenly a moray eel swam in, followed by a young mer-boy with dark hair, light green skin and a black fishtail.

"Well hello sweetie," DNAmy said with a smile. "Who might you be?"

The boy scowled. "My name is Gil, and I'm not a sweetie."

DNAmy smile became forced. "Well whatever you are, you're certainly rude."

"Look, I didn't come here to be polite," Gil snapped. "I'm here because Monty Eel here said you could help me."

"OK, what's your problem young man?" DNAmy asked.

Gil sighed. "Here's my problem. There are a lot of losers who make my life difficult."

"Really? So they pick on you?" DNAmy frowned.

"No, they just don't give me the respect I deserve," Gil said simply. "Look, the point is, I need a way to deal with these kids. So can you help me or not?"

DNAmy eyed the boy, fiddling with her glasses. "Well, what do you want?"

Gil hesitated, trying to find the words. "Can I be taller and stronger?"

"Child's play." DNAmy said dismissively.

"You can do more?" Gil asked, looking excited.

"I can give you strength, speed, and how about the ability to transform so you can do naughty things without getting caught?" DNAmy offered.

Gil grinned, rubbing his hands. "Oh, this is going to be good. When can we start?"

"Right now." The witch then slapped her head. "Oh, I forgot something."

"What?" Gil asked, scowling.

"You have to get me a pink sea flower." DNAmy grinned.

"No problem." Gil said dismissively.

DNAmy then conjured up a golden scroll with strange writing.

"How did you do that?" Gil's eyes widened in shock.

"Just some magic I have perfected over the years, young man." DNAmy said proudly. "Now just sign it, and the abilities I proposed will be yours."

Gil smiled and signed the contract, which then vanished. DNAmy smiled. "Now, let's begin." She headed to a cabinet and took out some materials, bringing them to her Cauldron. "A little of this, and a piece of that..."

Gil scowled, unimpressed.

"Now for the final touch." The Sea Witch raised a hand and pointed towards Gil.

Mystical energy came out of the cauldron and surrounded the merboy. "Hey what's happening?" He exclaimed

The merboy glowed and transformed. He became a foot taller and was slightly muscular, his face was very different and his tail was blue. When the glowing stopped, Gil examined himself and grinned. "Oh, boy." He smirked, examining his arm and posing.

"And remember, you can transform, so you change back to your original form." DNAmy reminded him. "Try it out."

Gill examined his reflection. His features morphed to his shorter, more familiar form. "Oh this is good." He grinned.

"Exactly," DNAmy said. "Now you can be the big bad boy getting into all types of mischief, and then you can become your typical boring self and no one will know better."

Gil grinned. "Oh yeah. I'm going to have a good time."

"Good for you," DNAmy said with a smile. "Now remember, get me a pink flower before three days have passed, and you can keep my gift forever. If you don't, you belong to me."

"Wait, what?" Gil exclaimed. "I never agreed to that."

"Actually you did," DNAmy said, conjuring up the contract again and pointing to a segment. "By signing it, you agreed."

Gil hesitated. "So if I get you a pink flower before three days pass, I don't belong to you."

"Actually before the sunset on the third day," DNAmy clarified. "I suggest you hurry."

"Right." Gil said uneasy and turned and swam out.

Monty eyed the poor fool contemptuously. "Pink Sea Flowers don't grow this time of the year."

"Of course not," DNAmy said with a shrug. "But if he doesn't know botany, is that my fault?"

Monty sighed. He didn't really care about the fools he, Drakken and Shego lured to their employer. But he hated that he could only speak and act within DNAmy's will.

…

Kim entered the palace. A guard saw her. "Kim, your parents wish to speak to you."

"OK." Kim said.

Entering the main hall where her parents were.

"Kim, where were you?" King James said.

"Just out for a swim." Kim said casually.

"Where?" Queen Anne asked.

Kim looked uneasy. "Just… in the drop off."

Anne and James became concerned. Kim was never good at lying and it was clear she was holding back something important.

"Did you go up to the surface again?!" James asked sternly.

Kim shrugged it off. "So not the drama, Dad. It's not like anything happened."

James tried to stay calm, but he was very frustrated. "Kim, we've been over this a hundred times! You know that it's against the rules to go to the surface world. You could've been seen by those humans!"

"We're just trying to look out for you," Anne said reasonably. "We don't want to see our daughter to be caught on some human's hook."

Kim began to get frustrated. Her parents, especially her father, always set rules for her to follow, which often made her feel like she was still a little mer-girl.

"Newsflash! I'm sixteen years old. I'm not a baby anymore!"

Kim's outburst only made her dad even angrier. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady," James snapped. "As long as you live under these oceans, you will obey my rules!"

"If you would just listen for one min-" Kim started.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you, Kim." James snapped angrily. "And I better not hear anything, ANYTHING about you going up to the surface again! Do I make myself clear?!"

There was a shocked silence. King Possible rarely raised his voice to anyone, especially to his own children.

Kim's face began to redden in anger as she blinked away the tears that were quickly coming to her eyes. Overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions, Kim turned away from her family and swam out of the room.

James sighed.

"Oh dear." Anne said softly.

James looked at his wife. "I just can't understand why she would go to the surface."

Anne frowned. "Well Kim is an adventurer, obviously. And the surface is admittedly a place to explore."

"But it's dangerous." James insisted. "What if she got caught by one of those humans?"

"I agree." Anne said. "But teenagers tend to assume they can take care of themselves."

James sighed. "Yeah. Its bad enough she likes human objects that fall into the sea. But I won't tolerate her going to surface."

"Agreed." Anne said.

…

King Stoppable walked down the corridor and approached a door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered. Ron was on his bed, playing with Rufus.

"Dad?" Ron exclaimed in surprise when he saw his father.

"Hmm." Rufus said.

"Son, I'm… I'm worried."

Ron scowled. "Dad, all I did was take boat out at sea. That was it."

King Stoppable eyed his son uneasily. "You were trying to find that mermaid again, weren't you?"

"I just went boating Dad." Ron insisted. "It's no big deal."

King Stoppable hesitated. Then he sighed. "As long as it doesn't get in the way of your responsibilities, it's fine."

"Got it, dad." Ron assured him. "Anything else?"

"Just one." King Stoppable said. "What's happening tonight?"

Ron hesitated, having a memory lapse.

"The Foreign Diplomacy Ball." King Stoppable said.

"Oh, right." Ron said, recalling now. "You want me to be there."

"And groomed." King Stoppable reminded him. "I don't want you being sloppy."

"Got it dad." Ron assured his father.

"And your pet can't be there either." King Stoppable added.

Rufus scowled.

"Understood, Dad." Ron confirmed, looking at Rufus. "I'll make it up to you, buddy. How about some cheese?"

Rufus brightened up, his previous anger gone.

….

Kim swam across the seabed. The water had a darker tone due to the sun setting above. Before long, Kim reached a cave, a rock covering the entrance. Looking around to make sure she wasn't followed, she moved the rock, and went inside.

There were assortments of strange objects scattered inside the cavern: pots, vases, watches, chests, jewels, chains, and many other things.

Kim sat on a rock, eying the items she had collected over the years. She recalled how, not long ago, she had started collecting human items and brought them to the palace. Her parents weren't pleased. Her parents' rule was not to bring human things into the palace. Well, this place was on the outskirts of the city. It was an effective way to have a human collection without breaking her parents' rule. She enjoyed collecting human relics. She also enjoyed being surrounded by them. It made her feel like she was part of that amazing world.

"Are you okay, Kim?" A voice asked.

Kim gasped in surprise and turn to see who it was. "Oh, hi Wade." She said with a sad smile.

The mer-boy rubbed the back of his neck, considering his words carefully. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

I appreciate the help, Wade. It's just that…" Kim paused and sighed deeply. "I wish I could make my Dad understand. We just don't see things the same way." She extended her arm and pointed at her collection of human things. "How can a world that makes all of this cool stuff be so bad?"

Wade shrugged. He did agree the human world was interesting… from a distance. But besides being impossible to go to, the stories he had heard about humans were creepy. "I'm sure there are good things on the surface." The mer-boy conceded. "But we can't go to live on the surface anymore than humans can live in the sea."

Kim sighed. Wade swam closer and touched Kim's arm. Kim looked up and smiled at her friend.

"It's getting late, KP." Wade said.

Kim sighed. "I better get back before my dad wonders where I am."

"Good idea." Wade said.

The two mer-folk left the cave.

…

Kim through the city with Wade not far behind. "You'll be alright, Kim?" Wade asked.

"Sure," Kim grumbled. "Bye, Wade."

"Bye." Wade said, turning to head home.

Kim went down a street, and then reached the palace entrance. She passed a guard as she entered, and made her way through a corridor. She made another turn, when suddenly a female servant swam up to her.

"Your highness, Prince Jim and Prince Tim wish to see you." The servant announced.

"Oh, great," Kim groaned. "What do the Tweebs want?"

"I don't know." The servant said. "They're in the concert hall."

"OK, thanks," Kim said before swimming off, still in a bad mood.

Before long, she reached the concert room. The royal Tweebs were near the stage. And so were Yori, Bonnie and Monique, who were sitting nearby.

"Hey," Kim said, waving. "What's the sitch?"

"Our brothers want to listen to us sing." Monique said.

"What?" Kim exclaimed, not believing what she heard.

"They're planning on doing a concert," Bonnie said crossly. "They think we make excellent singers, but only one of us gets to be the star."

Kim scowled at Bonnie. Her sister tended to rub her the wrong way. Just then, Tara arrived. "I was told you wanted to see me." She said softly.

"Our brothers want to hear us sing." Yori answered.

"Sing?" Tara asked, her eyes narrowed in wonder.

"Yeah." Tim said.

"We think you could be our singers, though only one will be the star." Jim said.

Tara looked at her sisters while grasping her blond hair nervously. The she looked at her brothers. "Uh, thanks."

Just then Zita arrived. "So, what's up, bros?"

"They want to hear us sing." Kim said.

"Sing?" Zita asked, frowning.

"Well my brother and I have been thinking of being composers." Tim said.

"So we think an orchestra staring all of you will upstart our careers." Jim said.

"As if." Bonnie scowled.

"I think it's a great idea." Monique said.

"I agree." Yori said. "We could be great."

"But one of you will be the star." Tim said.

"What do you mean?" Zita asked.

"Five of you will be the chorus." Jim explained.

"And the other will sing a solo song." Tim completed.

"So which of us gets to be the star?" Monique asked.

"We'd like to hear each of you sing a song." Tim said.

"Then we'll decide." Jim finished.

Bonnie scowled. If anyone deserved to be the star, it was her.

"So let's started." Jim told the girls.

"We'll start with you, Tara." Tim said, looking up at the blond teenager.

Tara swam onto the stage and looked at her brothers. "So, what do I do?"

"Just sing any song you like," Jim said.

"For now, we just need to determine who sings the best." Tim added.

"OK." Tara said. Taking a deep breath, she sang a song she enjoyed.

One by one, each sister got a chance. Monique was the last.

Tim and Jim smiled. "Very good, sisters." Jim said.

"You all sang very well." Tim said

"So which of us gets to be the lead singer?" Bonnie asked.

Tim and Jim glanced at each other. "We need time to consider it." Jim said.

Some of you were very unique." Tim added..

Who was unique?" Zita asked.

"No more questions." Tim said.

"We'll tell you who our star is tomorrow." Jim said.

The royal twins turned to leave while the royal princesses looked at each other.

"So who among will be their star?" Tara asked.

"It's obviously me." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, right." Zita retorted sarcastically.

"It's not all about you, Bonnie." Kim said, her eyes narrowed.

"But it's all about you." Bonnie said, glaring at her younger sister.

"Girls, stop." Yori said. "This isn't right."

Kim pouted. "I suppose you think they'll pick you."

Yori hesitated. "I hope they'll pick me."

"Because you're so special." Bonnie retorted.

"Give your ego a rest, Bonnie." Monique countered. "We all want to be chosen. Nothing wrong with that. And we should be happy for the one who gets chosen, right?"

"Because that person is you." Bonnie said coldly.

"Hey!" Monique snapped.

Yori's eyes became cold. "Bonnie, Monique wouldn't show us up like that and you know it."

"Well, I've got to go," Kim said, swimming away from this nonsense.

The five other sisters threw glances at each other.

"Well, bye." Tara said, turning to leave as well.

"I gotta go too." Yori said, turning to leave while Zita, Monique and Bonnie also departed without a word.

 **SURFACE**

It was a fancy ball at the castle. Ron frowned. Royal balls had ups and downs. The food was usually great. But this was where he couldn't be himself. He had to have good manners, dress nicely, and do other boring things. Things that rattled his inner Ronness. Worse, he couldn't bring Rufus with him.

"Prince Ron." A voice shouted.

Ron turned and saw Regent Barkin coming towards him. "What is it, Barkin?"

"You should get out more, Stoppable." Barkin declared.

"Seriously?" Ron asked grimly.

"You're a prince." Barkin said sternly. "You need to get out more."

Ron sighed. "Fine." He looked around. There were various people present. Most he knew, but he didn't know who to approach.

"Let me." Barkin said, grabbing Ron and moving across the ball room. Barkin then brought his young charge toward two people.

One was a middle-aged man in a fancy robe. Next to him was a young girl.

"Greetings, Emperor Nakasumi," Barkin said.

The man called Emperor Nakasumi whispered something to the girl next to him.

"Emperor Nakasumi wishes to give you his greetings too." The girl said.

"Sorry." Ron said perplexed. "Who are you and what just happened?"

Barkin frowned. "That's what I like to know? Who are you?"

"My apologies." The girl asked softly. "My name is Miss Kyoko. I'm a translator for my master."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"My master understands your language, but he has trouble speaking it," Kyoko explained. "I do it for him."

"Why can't he just say it?" Barkin asked.

Nakasumi then whispered something to his female translator.

"He says his condition is personal and he doesn't wish to discuss it." Kyoko said softly.

Barkin sighed.

Ron eyed Kyoko. She was pretty. He knew Barkin wanted him to get out more. He might try with her.

"I was wondering if you might like to spend time with me." Ron asked.

Nakasumi suddenly cringed and then whispered something to his young translator.

"Nakasumi is honored with your request Prince Ron, but he will have to decline." Kyoko declared.

"What?" Ron exclaimed in horror. "No I wasn't talking to-."

Nakasumi then raised a hand and then whispered something to Kyoko.

"My master needs a drink and must go." Kyoko declared.

As the emperor and his translator left, Barkin rubbed his forehead, annoyed with the awkward development.

"I need some air," Ron said, turning to leave.

Barkin watched the prince go. "Poor kid. That was embarrassing."

Exiting the castle, Ron looked out toward the ocean. He thought of the mermaid that saved his life last year. He wished he could meet her again.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

DNAmy waited outside her cave. She looked up at the ocean surface. It was dark, indicating that the sun had set. It wouldn't be long now.

There was a swooshing sound. Up ahead was a glowing light. Then an object came up to the witch and the light surrounding it vanished. It was Gil.

"What's going on? What did you do?" He blinked and panted.

"Oh, remember our deal, sweet thing?" The Sea Witch asked softly. "You had to bring me a pink flower before the sun set on the third day. Three days are up."

"But Pink Flowers don't bloom this time of year!" Gil snapped. "How can I bring you one?"

"Oh dear." DNAmy shook her head. "Well that's unfortunate. Well a deal is a deal."

"You can't do this to me!" Gil snapped.

"Actually I can." DNAmy conjured up the magic contract and held it up. "You signed it, and now you belong to me."

Gil panicked and tried to swim away. DNAmy raised her right hand and Gil froze in mid swim.

"Naughty, naughty."

Unable to escape, Gil panicked. "Please, give me more time!"

DNAmy pretended to think it over. "Time's up, sweetie."

"NOOO!" Gil screamed as he was surrounded by a golden light. He began to change and grow. Where once there was a merboy, there was now a mutant shark. Larger than any normal shark with green skin, spike-tipped fins, and red eyes. Black slime covered his body.

"What have you done to me?!" He snarled and charged at DNAmy, but was again stopped.

"Now now, my sweet thing." The Sea Witch chided softly. "You belong to me, and you're not allowed to bite the hand that owns you."

"You horrible, ugly woman!" Gil shouted. "When I get…" He froze, his voice gone.

DNAmy scowled. "Now listen here! I won't tolerate such bad manners from an ingrate like you. You should be thanking me. You're now very unique. You always wanted to be tough, and now you're a terror of the sea."

Gil scowled. He hated what this witch had done to him.

"Now here is the thing, I will give you freedom to roam about, doing what bad boys do best. But when I call you, you will come and do whatever errand I give you. Also, you will not tell anyone about me or how you are what you are and if you try, well my magic will prohibit you from trying."

Gil glared at DNAmy with blood red eyes.

"I see you need to learn some respect," DNAmy said. "I'll return in a few hours."

Gil's eyes widen. He tried to shout, but his voice was still gone, and he could barely move. Before long, DNAmy was out of sight and all Gil could do was futilely struggle against the magic restraining him.

 **….**

On the palace balcony sat Kim was by a rock table, reading a good shell. Outside, the city lights glittered in the dark night. Just then a servant swam in.

"Your highness, you are called to the throne room."

"OK," Kim said, swimming off the balcony. She eyed her shell, wondering where she could put it, but there was no proper place to put it.

She then swam into the throne room where her sisters were waiting. Her mother and father were in their main thrones with Jim and Tim on the left.

"You arrived, Kim, good." James said approvingly. He eyed his daughters before speaking. "Daughters, my sons, Prince Jim and Prince Tim have a message for you."

"Oh, great." Bonnie murmured irritably.

Monique, Kim and others weren't vocal but were clearly not happy.

"We have chosen a star for our concert." Jim said.

The girls stared in amazement. Then began to talk at once, wanting to know.

"It's Kim." Tim said.

The sisters became silent. Kim stared in amazement while the other sisters (especially Bonnie) pouted, disappointed that they weren't picked.

"The rest of you will be our chorus." Jim explained.

"Chorus?" Zita asked, her arms crossed.

"The rest of you will sing as a group." Tim claried.

"While Kim will sing the solo." Jim said.

"No way." Bonnie said. "If I'm not the Star, I want no part of this."

"Bonnie!" Anne said sharply. "That is very disrespectful."

Bonnie glared at her mother and then noticed that her father was glaring at her too and swallowed.

"Bonnie." James said softly. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. And you're a princess, so you are more accountable than anyone else."

Bonnie fumed but lowered her gaze. "Yes, Daddy."

"So we'll have rehearsals." Jim said.

"In a month, we'll do our first musical début." Tim said.

Kim grew excited while the other sisters swallowed their disappointment that they wouldn't be the star. Monique swam over to Kim and touched her arm. "Congratulations, KP. I'm happy for you."

"No big." Kim said softly.

"No, it's very big," Zita said earnestly. "I really wanted that role."

"Yeah we all wanted this role, Kim." Monique agreed. "You're very lucky."

"OK, it's big." Kim conceded. "No hard feelings."

Except for Bonnie, all the princesses assured Kim it was OK and that they were happy for her.

"Well, you're dismissed." James said solemnly.

The royal sisters swam off, with their brothers not far behind them.

"Well this should be good." James said softly.

"It sure will." Anne said, looking forward to the concert her children were going to perform.

…..

Gil continued to lay helpless and un-moving. He hated his plight. He had been stuck her all night and the morning. First chance he got, he was going to chew up that ugly witch and spit her out.

Just then, DNAmy returned, crawling across the ocean floor, her tentacles gradually pushing and pulling her across the sand.

"Well, hello sweetie." She said with a grin, showing the gap in her teeth. "Have you learned manners yet?" She then raised her hand.

Gil gasped, able to move his mouth again. "I will have my revenge! You're a freak and you always…" He grunted as he lost his ability to move his mouth once more.

DNAmy scowled. "I see you haven't learned manners yet. Well, I can't leave you here all night." She then conjured up a ball. It glowed, shooting lightning out at the mutant shark.

Gil grunted and groaned, then vanished. DNAmy looked at the orb which now contained a miniature Gil. "Well, aren't you the cutest thing." She grinned.

Gil cringed, partly out of fear, partly out of embarrassment.

"Well let's return to my home, it's getting late." DNAmy moved about. Soon, she reached her cave and swam inside.

Drakken and Monty were absent, but Shego was sitting on a shelf, filing her left fin on a shell.

"So, how did it go?" Shego asked dryly.

DNAmy pouted. "He's just a big meanie." She held out the orb and grinned. "So I made him a little meanie."

Shego frowned. "Nice. So you're going to store him with the rest?"

"For now." DNAmy said, heading to the cabinet. "After he learns to be nice, I'll let him go free."

"Free' being a relative term." Shego said with heavy sarcasm.

DNAmy considered that. "Fair point." She then opened her cabinet, which contained orbs full of different types of fish and put Gil down.

"Now don't worry, you little cutie. Once you learn manners, I'll let you go. I won't keep you bottled up like the rest of my collection." She claimed.

Gil cringed, hating his cage.

"Now, you don't have to eat while in the orb. It's magic. But I bet you still like to eat though you don't need to." She then conjured a bunch of sea cookies. "Snack time, my sweeties."

The sea cookies levitated and broke into pieces, then went into the orbs. The imprisoned creatures ate the sweets given to them. Gil munched his, and his spirits lifted a bit.

DNAmy then conjured a new plate of sea cookies and took one. "Would you like one, Shego-poo?"

Shego grimaced, hating the nickname. "Fine."

DNAmy headed the moray a cookie. She took it in her tail and munched it with her long jaws. She smiled slightly. As unlivable as DNAmy was, her cooking was nice.

 **…**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author note/behind the scenes.**

 **1, in the discontinued parody, Gil was the shark from the Little Mermaid. I decided to have DNAmy be the reason Gil is a shark.**

 **2, in the in the discontinued parody fic, Tim and Jim are music composers, taking Sebastian the crab's role. I took the idea and wanted made do a whole story to them trying it out and arranging their sisters to be their stars. Of course I want them to be themselves and not be copies of Sebastian.**

 **3, Ron doesn't have a big role in this chapter, but I wanted him to still be looking for Kim while not ignoring his responsibilities. That misunderstanding with the emperor is based on an actual scene from the Kim Possible Series.**

 **Well hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

….

It was early morning. The royal family was having breakfast together. King Possible then stopped and looked at his family. "Girls, your brothers spoke to me after last time." He said. "Your rehearsals will officially start tonight."

"Tonight?" Tara asked.

"Yes." James said. "You will all rehearse each night till your brothers think you're ready."

"Yes Dad." Kim and the others said.

…..

DNAmy was in the wilderness, carrying a shell. She magically levitated a type of sea weed that fluttered in the ocean's current. "Well these will do nicely." She pulled one of the weeds from the ocean floor and opened the shell, which magically produced a beam and absorbed it.

"Well that will do." DNAmy said wistfully.

The Sea Witch began to slither home, her tentacles pulling her along with subtle motions. Before long she reached her cave. Drakken and Monty were home.

"Hey, Amy." Drakken said, swimming up to greet her.

"Hello Draky Smacky." DNAmy smiled. She looked at Monty. "Hello to you too, Monty Smocky."

Monty groaned. "Enjoy your swim?"

"A little." DNAmy said. "But not as much as I enjoy coming home and meeting my favorite cuddle fish." She looked around. "Where's Shego?"

"Out again." Drakken said.

The Sea Witch considered that. "Well good for her." She headed to a cabinet and took out her shell, magically transferring the collected items into it.

"So what's the plan today, mistress?" Drakken asked gruffly.

DNAmy considered that. "Good question." She then brightened up. "Let's see how my other little babies are doing."

She swam up to another cabinet and opened it. There were her magic orbs, each containing a cuddle fish of her own design.

"Hello sweeties, aren't you happy to see mommy?" She grinned.

The creatures inside just cringed in fear and disgust.

DNAmy, oblivious to their misery, admired her collection. She then noticed a particular one. "Oh, I remember you." She picked up the orb containing the mutant shark called Gil. "The big meanie who became a little meanie."

Gil flinched inside his orb.

"Well, have you learned your lesson?" She asked.

Gil was silent.

"Oh right, your voice." DNAmy magically restored Gil's ability to talk. "There."

"Please get me out of here!" Gil begged.

"Well I'll let you out, but know this." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't be mean to me again."

"OK." Gil said uneasily. "Please let me out."

"Just a minute." DNAmy said. "If I let you out, there are a few other ground rules. You can roam about the ocean, and get back at all the meanies to your heart's content."

"Really?" Gil asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course, you won't betray me." DNAmy said. "You won't tell anyone about how you got your condition or where I live. And if you try, well, my spell prevents you, so don't bother trying."

Gil grimaced. "Kelp." He grumbled.

"Also, when I call you, you will return." DNAmy said. "Understand?"

"Fine." Gil conceded, hating his plight.

"Good." DNAmy took the orb in her hand. It glowed and released Gil.

"Oh yeah." Gil cheered, happy to be free. Then he stopped. "I can go?"

"Of course." DNAmy said. "When I want you, I'll call you." She then flashed her sickeningly sweet grin. "Have fun."

Gil swam out of the cave. Monty and Drakken watched him go.

"Well, he looks happy." Monty grumbled.

"Oh, who cares?" Drakken grumbled, swimming to another part of the cave.

"True." Monty grumbled.

"Oh such sour faces." DNAmy said with a pout. "I know just how to fix that. Cookies!"

"Lucky!" Drakken grumbled.

Just then, Shego swam in, followed by a blond young mermaid with a pout on her face.

"Oh, we have a guest." DNAmy squealed. "Your name is Camille Leon, correct?"

"Yes." The mermaid said melodramatically. "Eel face here said you can help me."

"Why, of course." DNAmy said kindly. "What trouble ails you, my poor unfortunate soul?"

Camillle scowled. "I was disinherited by my family. It's not fair that I lose everything while other girls are rich and famous."

DNAmy's lips curled. "Yes, life is unfair. Well, I can help you get back at those who were mean to you."

Camille looked excited. "You can?"

"Oh yes." DNAmy said. "Of course, we'll have to discuss payment."

"But I don't have any-" DNAmy covered the mermaid's mouth with a tentacle.

"I'm not asking much. It's very simple." The Sea Witch withdrew her tenacle and stared intensely at the blond mermaid. "Now, you want revenge. Maybe steal from those who wronged you?"

"Yes." Camille said, not sure where this was going.

"Well after you get your revenge, you'll give me something you are able to give." DNAmy declared.

"So if I steal something, part of what I have is yours?" Camille asked carefully.

"Trust me, you'll get your revenge and what I ask for is completely payable." DNAmy smiled.

Camille became suspicious. "What if I don't have what you want?"

DNAmy considered that. "Then you get a freebie. But I'm sure you'll have what I want."

Camille grinned. "It's a deal."

DNAmy conjured up a contract and a pen. "Sign here."

Camille grinned.

 **SURFACE**

Ron rowed his boat. Rufus looked out at the rim of the boat out into the ocean. He chattered.

"I don't know." Ron said grimly. "Who knows the habits of mermaids? But hopefully she swims around and this will get her attention."

Rufus mumbled something unintelligent.

"I won't give up, Rufus." Ron said stubbornly as he took the rocks and dropped them down into the water. He then lay back in the boat, enjoying the sunshine and the slight motion of the boat floating on the ocean surface. "Well, this is nice."

Rufus looked at his master and then at the flat ocean. His master had been doing this a long time. He doubted the strange fish girl that saved his master would ever return. But he loved his master and would stay by his side.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Zita, Bonnie and Tara swam through the market place. Reaching their favorite store, Club Star Fish, they began looking around.

Bonnie picked up a shell.

"Bonnie, don't you already have a shell phone?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, but this one has better magical features." Bonnie said. "It can take photos, it can echo. Seriously, I have to have it."

Zita sighed. "That's Bonnie."

Suddenly screaming echoed around. The princesses came to the store window and saw mer-people swimming as if escaping some danger.

"What's their problem?" Bonnie asked.

"That!" Tara shouted, pointing up ahead.

Up ahead was a shark. It was bigger than any normal shark, dark green and covered in black slime, resembling some horrible monster. It smashed a booth, destroying it.

You can swim, but you can't escape me, squeebs!" Gil shouted his red eyes full of malice.

"Did that shark just talk?" Bonnie whispered.

Suddenly Gill eyed Club Starfish and smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Girls, I think he's looking at us!" Zita said, looking concerned.

The shark charged at the window.

"Swim!" Tara shouted.

The sisters turned to swim away, moments before Gill smashed through the window. His eyes looked at the fleeing princesses.

"Oh, this will be good." Gil smirked as he swam after the princesses, trashing the store in the process. Zita, Bonnie and Tara swam out of the store as fast as they could, but the shark was gaining on them.

Suddenly some soldiers arrived, armed with weapons.

Gil stopped in surprise and then sneered. "You think your puny weapons can stop me?"

The solders froze in shock.

"It talked." One gasped.

"But it's a dumb animal." Another countered in horror.

Gil's eyes narrowed. "Listen up, stupid! I'm not a dumb animal! I used to be named Gil. Now, I'm Gill."

The solders threw glances at each other. "What's the difference?" A third asked.

Gil smirked. "I simply added another L to my name. Gill, as in what Fish have. Seriously, that's easy."

The head solder gave a single. "Whatever you are, you will surrender."

Gill grinned. "Oh I am so going to-AAAAHHH!" He screamed as various spears fired a mystic beams at him, knocking him out.

The soldiers surrounded unnatural creature before them.

"We should kill it." One said.

"NO!" The captain ordered. "This isn't a normal shark. He is clearly sentient which means he has the rights of any criminal."

Gill groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. The Captain fired his weapon again, knocking the freak of nature out again.

"Get that thing in containment immediately." He ordered.

…..

James was doing some paperwork. It was one of the hardest parts of being king; making and changing laws, giving directions to officials on local affairs, economics, policing, etc.

The door opened and Kim swam in. "Dad, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about, Kim?" James asked, looking puzzled.

"There was a shark attack at the market place." Kim said.

"What?" James said in shock. "Sharks don't enter the city."

"Well one did and it caused a lot of drama." Kim said grimly.

Suddenly a solder swam into the study. "Your majesty, there was an attack."

"A shark?" James asked.

The solder looked surprised. "Yes, you know?"

"I just heard," James said, looking at Kim. "What happened?"

"We're still working out the logics, but this shark isn't normal." The soldier answered.

James sighed. "Am I needed for anything?"

"No, we've got officers and experts on it right now," The solder said. "But you should check on your daughters."

"What?" James asked, looking concerned. "What happened? Are they alright?"

"They are fine." The solder said. "But three of them were around during the attack and got quite a scare."

James grimaced. "Take me to them."

"Of course." The solder nodded.

Kim watched her father swim away. This was an incredible event. And some of her sisters came close to getting hurt. She wished she had been there.

Kim swam through a corridor to the throne room. Her father and mother were there, as were three of his sisters.

"So what happened? What was the shark like?" She asked.

"Kim, not now," James ordered.

"Your sisters are much shaken." Anne added.

Kim looked at Zita, Bonnie and Tara and then realized that all were clearly uneasy, Tara being the worse case. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine." Bonnie growled, though she seemed too trembled which was more likely out of fear then anger.

"It was terrible." Tara whimpered.

"It's OK, Tara." James said, hugging his blond child, stroking her blond hair.

"It was scary." Zita said her voice calm despite her fear.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kim asked.

"We just need a few minutes." Zita said.

Anne then hugged Bonnie. "Your safe, Bon-Bon. It's OK."

Bonnie sulked, but didn't pull herself out of her mother's embrace.

…..

Gill huffed and grunted. He was in a large cage in chains, and hated it.

An adult mermaid with blond hair held out a stone towards the cage which fired a red beam, scanning Gill. In her other hand, she held a flat stone tablet with writing on it.

"You better let me out of here!" Gill snarled, giving his chains a tug.

The mermaid gives Gill a bored look. "You ready to tell me how you become a shark?"

"Well…" Gill suddenly halted. He grunted, trying to speak but unable to.

The mermaid scientist scowled. "It seems that whatever transformed you also keeps you from telling me."

Gill groaned, unable to speak.

Just then a teenage merman came into the room.

"Will Du!" The Mermaid exclaimed in surprise.

"I've came for your report, Dr. Porter." "Will Du announced.

The mermaid known as Dr. Porter sighed. "I'm still running tests. It's very perplexing."

"What is it?" Will Du asked.

"He wasn't always a shark." The scientist answered.

Will Du scowled. "He was once a merman?"

"Merboy actually." Porter clarified. "He is a preteen."

Will Du sniffed. "So how did he become like this?"

Porter grimaced. "I'm not sure. All I know is the magic was used to transform him into a pretty powerful… creature."

"Can it be reversed?"

"I doubt it." Porter said grimly. "If we knew who did this, we might have something."

Will Du scowled. "He hasn't told you?"

"I don't think he can." Porter said. "Whatever magic changed his form prevents him from speaking."

Will Du scowled. "What's the next step?"

Porter sighed. "I can keep running tests. That's all I can do."

Will Du became expressionless. "Very well. Keep me updated."

"Of course."

Will Du turned to leave, while Porter glanced at her subject. Gill glared at Dr. Porter, his red eyes full of hate.

…..

That evening, the royal family was eating dinner.

"So what was it like, Bonnie?" Tim asked.

"What was what like?" Bonnie asked with a frown before taking another bit of her food.

"The shark?" Tim clarified.

"I heard it was bigger and uglier than a normal shark." Jim said.

"And fired red beams out of its eyes." Tim added.

"And could create undertows." Jim then added.

"Wait, it can do that?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Wait, I didn't hear that." Yori shrugged.

"It was terrible." Tara said miserably.

"Alright, that's enough." Queen Anne said. "I don't want dinner to involve that terrible ordeal. Let's try talking about something more cheerful."

A silence followed. "I sparred with Will Du." Yori said casually.

"Did you throw him against the room?" Jim asked.

"No," Yori said coldly.

"What about you, Monique?" Tara asked softly.

"I played Evercove with Larry." The dark skinned sister said.

"Wish I was there." Zita said softly. "If I had known, I would have been there."

"Sorry sis." Monique said.

….

In a lab, Dr. Porter was examining a magic pad with data on it. It was very perplexing.

"Hey doc." Said a voice.

"You have a minute?" A second voice said.

Porter turned and saw Prince Jim and Prince Tim. "Your highnesses. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know anything about this shark thing?" Jim asked.

"Does it fire red light out of its eyes?" Tim asked.

Porter laughed. The boys were geniuses, but very silly too. "OK smarty fish, this is what I know," Her face became grim. "This shark was once a mer-boy."

Both princes were startled. "Really?" Tim asked.

"Cool." Jim said.

"No, it's not cool," Porter said sternly. "The magic used was a dark art. Whoever would do this to a child is a monster."

Tim and Jim didn't like being rebuked, but knew better then to argue.

"Any idea who he is?" Jim asked.

"His name is Gil, but says he is now called Gill."

"What's the difference?" Tim asked.

"He added another L to his name." Porter clarified and then scoffed. "Boys and their ideas."

"Is he like a normal shark or abnormal?" Jim asked.

"Abnormal?" Porter asked.

"Does he shoot red light out of his eyes or create undertows?" Tim asked.

"No. But he is twice as big as the largest known shark. He is green with red eyes."

"Are you sure he doesn't shoot red light?" Tim asked again.

"No. But he is stronger and tougher than any shark known to Mer-folk. His body is secreting some kind of tar. Not sure what it does."

"Does?" Jim asked.

"I suspect it might be some kind of poison or something." Porter sighed. "Will that be all? It's getting late and I've got to finish up."

"We'd like to know more when you do." Tim said.

"OK." Porter said wearily. "But boys, be careful. Knowledge is great, but some types of knowledge can lead to great evil."

"No worries." Tim shrugged.

"What he said." Jim added.

"Now I think you should go your highnesses." Porter instructed the two princes.

"No problem." They said simultaneously and departed. Porter sighed and looked back at her shell of data, her face grim.

Jim and Tim had just left the room when a servant came up to them. "Boys, you're late for your rehearsal."

"What?" Jim exclaimed in shock.

"Oh man!" Tim said in aggravation.

"Your sisters are waiting for you." The servant finished.

Both mer-boys looked at each other and turned and took off as fast as their fins could take them.

…

The twins swam through a corridor, each carrying a bag. Before long, they had reached the concert hall. Their teenage sisters were sitting in some seats, and didn't look happy.

"Where were you?" Yori demanded.

"We've been waiting for you for a long time!" Bonnie added angrily.

"Actually it's only been a few minutes." Zita corrected her.

Bonnie glared at her sister.

"But you two were supposed to be here before us." Kim added, very annoyed with her brothers.

"Sorry, we lost track of time" Tim said sheepishly.

"What he said." Jim said, equally embarrassed.

"Well, let's get started." Tara said sullenly.

"OK, here are your scripts." Tim took a shell out of the bag and it displayed some writings. "These are your lines."

"You wrote this?" Monique asked.

"More or less," Tim said.

"We just needed to fix some lyrics when we chose our star." Jim told them.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"Because we needed something that rhymes with the name of our star and we didn't know who would be our star till now." Tim declared.

"Lucky Kim." Bonnie grumbled.

"Alright, let's move on." Monique said.

"Fine." Zita said.

The sisters began to memorize their lines.

…..

Meanwhile, in another part of Middleton, a street seemed quiet. A dark shadowy figure swam carefully. Suddenly a sound erupted and the shadow blended with a wall, matching its color.

Some security mermen swam past. The shadow came out of hiding. It swam a bit more and then phased into the wall of a house. The shadow became solid and changed color, transforming into Camille Leon. She looked at her bag of stuff and smiled.

"Now I'm going to get what I deserve."

…..

"And done." Tim said. "OK, good for a first try."

"But we should practice more." Jim said. "We don't want any slip-ups."

"No problem." Monique said.

"Here." Jim said, handing them a shell. "Memorize the lyrics, girls."

"Got it." Tara said.

"Fine." Bonnie said sullenly.

The sisters began to depart.

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

 **SURFACE**

Ron stood on a balcony, wearing a nightshirt. The day had been largely uneventful. What really troubled him was that he didn't find the little mermaid.

Rufus ran across the floor to the balcony and looked up at Ron. "Meep, Ma, OK?" He chattered.

Ron looked down at Rufus. "I'm just sad. I really wish I could have found that mermaid."

Rufus moaned sympathetically. Ron sighed and bent over. He let Rufus run onto his hand and stood up. "Thanks buddy." He said, stroking Rufus' back. The mole rat purred happily. Ron yawned. "Well, I'd better get to bed."

Rufus nodded in agreement. Ron headed to his bedroom. Setting Rufus on his nightstand, Ron then flopped down on his bed.

"I won't give up, Rufus." Ron said. "I'll keep trying to find her."

Rufus gave his master one final look of sympathy before curling up in his bed and began to fall asleep.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

It was after midnight. In the princess chambers, the royal sisters were sleeping soundly... or at least, they were supposed to. Bonnie suddenly awoke. She gasped and trembled. She sat up, and clutched her tail close to herself. She looked around her room. Her sisters were lying motionlessly. The room was dark. She knew it was safe, but couldn't help but think of the shark attack. That monster was clearly mutated from a normal shark.

There was a swishing sound. Bonnie gasped and turned to see Tara swim towards her. "Tara, what are you doing?"

"I saw you sit up." Tara said softly. "Couldn't sleep either, Bonnie?"

"I'm fine." Bonnie grumbled.

Tara eyed her sister. "Want to share a bed?"

Bonnie fumed and then she sighed. "I like that."

Tara smiled and snuggled against to her sister. Bonnie pouted, but felt a little better with her sister next to her. Tara was a tender mermaid and was very sensitive. It wasn't surprising that the attack rattled her. Bonnie slowly began to relax. Soon she drifted off to sleep again.

 **SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

A mermaid swam through a corridor, carrying a bag of slop. She reached a door where a guard waited.

"Just got the prisoner's meal." The mermaid said grimly.

The guard opened the door and allowed the servant inside, and both mer-people froze in surprise. Gill was floating upside down in his cage, his eyes closed and his body motionless.

"Is he…dead?" The girl asked in shock.

The guard frowned in disgust. "Well I guess someone will have to get rid of him before he starts stinking up the place."

….

Dr. Porter held out a rock, which magically scanned the creature called Gill. "No life signs. He is dead. It's strange. I wonder how he died."

A guard grunted. "Well, an autopsy will probably reveal more. Let's get this dead fish out of here."

Several servants moved towards the cage and open the door. They began moving the body from the cage. They made it down a few corridors when suddenly the mutant shark's eyes opened and he grinned.

"It's alive!" A servant screamed in terror, backing away.

The other servants hesitated before Gill suddenly thrashed his tail and took off.

"Hate to take off, squeebs, but I can't stand another moment of this place!" He shouted as he swam through corridors. He then reached a door and smashed through it. He swam up into the higher waters. He glimpsed the Middleton buildings below but he didn't look back. He swam and swam. When he was sure he was very far away, he stopped and panted. He looked back. Middleton seemed so small.

"Well, there will be other times." The mutant shark turned and swam off, his twisted mind concocting cruel daydreams.

…

Wade was in a diner, eating a algae burger. Across from him, his friends, Kim and Monique, were also enjoying their meals.

They then noticed a commotion outside.

"What's going on?" Monique asked.

"Not sure." Kim said, getting out of her seat and exiting the diner.

Mer people swam to and fro. There were a few solders and a strong sense of fear in the water.

Princess Kim and Princess Monique," A solder said as he swam up to them, "you must return to the palace."

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Did something happen?" Monique asked.

"Gill has escaped." The soldier revealed.

"Gill?" Monique asked, frowning.

"Gill who?" Kim asked.

"Oh man." Wade murmured. "He's that freaky shark thing that went on a rampage a few days ago. He escaped?"

The guard frowned at the young merboy. "I suggest you return home, boy. It could be dangerous."

Wade looked at Kim and Monique. "Will you two be alright?"

"No big." Kim assured her friend.

"Better get home, Wade." Monique said softly.

"You must return to the palace, your highnesses." The guard repeated.

"Bye Wade." Both princesses said before swimming off.

Wade nodded, and started to head home.

…..

Gill swam far from the city. "Couldn't get me." He gloated.

"Gill!" A voice bellowed.

"What?" Gill exclaimed, looking around. "Who said that?"

"It's me, DNAmy, my worrisome cuddle fish," DNAmy's voice said.

"What?" Gill said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my cave. This is a telepathic link."

"Oh great." Gill said. "Now I got you in my skull."

"Don't be mean sweetie-poo." DNAmy ordered. "Where have you been?"

"I've been a prisoner for a few days. I only just managed to get free."

"Oh, my poor thing," DNAmy said, sounding sad.

"Yeah, yeah." Gill said dismissively. "Look, I've had a rough day. I'm going for a swim."

"Not so fast." DNAmy snapped. "Go for a swim. It will do you some good. But stay away from Middleton from now on. I can't afford my little cuddle fish getting captured again."

"Yeah, whatever." Gill grumbled. "I'm not in the mood for another trip there myself." He then turned and swam off.

….

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **..**

 **Author note/behind the Scenes. I felt that Gill needed a somewhat large subplot after he is transformed by DNAmy. That's why I made this chapter. The rest is just continuations of the previous plots and subplots.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A few Weeks Later.**

…

In the concert hall, the royal sisters had just finished their practice performance, taken in front of their parents and brothers.

"That was excellent, girls." Jim declared, pleased with the way things sent.

"Your moves were great." Tim added, equally pleased.

"Thanks, Tweebs." Monique said happily.

"In a few days, we'll perform before an actual audience." Jim announced proudly. "We'll be great."

"We're going to be stars." Tim concurred.

"Good for you." Zita commented, slightly annoyed with her brothers' egos.

"You're not going to be on stage, Tweebs." Bonnie growled.

"But we organized it." Jim retorted coldly.

"And you didn't." Tim finished.

"Stop it, all of you!" Tara interjected loudly. "This is ridiculous!"

The princesses and princes stared at their sister in surprise. Tara didn't normally raise her voice.

"Tara is right." Yori agreed. "We all have a part to play."

"Fine." Bonnie grumbled irritably. The others relented to Yori's sentiment.

"Well got to go." Kim said, turning to leave. The other sisters and their brothers also departed.

Kim went to her room and began to pack some stuff in a bag. Zita swam into the bedroom and blinked, surprised by her redheaded sister's actions.

"What's up, Kim?" Zita asked curiously.

"I'm going to have a sleepover at Wade's house." Kim answered.

Zita frowned. "When did this happen?"

"It's been a while since I actually had a sleepover in his house instead of him having a sleepover at the palace." Kim explained. "It won't be so the drama, but it will be great being with Wade."

Zita smiled kindly. "Well have a good time."

"Thanks sis," Kim said as she finished packing and began to move.

Zita went to her dresser and took out a comb and began to brush her hair.

 **SURFACE**

Ron finished his studies and sighed.

"I take it you're going to go boating again." Barkin guessed grimly.

"You got it, B man." Ron told his teacher.

"Fine." Barkin grumbled irritably. "Have a nice trip, your highness."

"Thanks B." Ron looked at the pouch on his belt. "Let's go, buddy."

"Yep." Rufus squeaked while sticking his head out of the pouch.

"Bye." Ron said as he left the room.

Barkin shook his head. "Oh, that boy."

 **UNDER THE SEA**

In a simple house, Wade was in his bedroom, looking through the shell displaying data. Then his mother, Miss Load, entered. "Wade, Kim's here."

"Great." Wade grinned excitedly, putting down his shell and swam out to meet his friend. Kim was in the kitchen.

"Hey Wade." The young princess said, giving her friend an embrace.

"Hey Kim." The pudgy preteen returned the embrace. "This will be fun."

Kim smiled as she withdrew. "Do you have plans for the sleepover, Wade?"

The little mer-boy grinned. "I got the snacks out."

Kim smiled at her friend.

…

It was night. In another part of town, a dark shadow had entered a dwelling. It then passed over a vase, which vanished. It moved into the bedroom of a sleeping woman. It looked at her, then moved to the dresser and opened the drawers. It collected some currency, some jewels. The shadow went around the dwelling, taking anything of value. It then phased through the wall and exited the dwelling.

It then traveled down a few blocks and came to a house. Entering it, the shadow took on the form of Camille Leon, carrying a bag. She then examined her loot.

Suddenly she glowed. "What's happening?" She then zoomed out of the city like a flash of light and soon found herself in the middle of nowhere. "What the abyss just happened?" The disinherited heiress then noticed DNAmy.

"You! What's the big idea?"

"The big idea, my pretty, is that you owe me." The Sea Witch smiled, showing the tooth gap in the middle of her mouth. "I saw that you got what you wanted, and now you have to give me what I want."

Camille pouted. "Fine, you want a share of the loot?"

"No, I want you."

"What?" The mermaid exclaimed, not understanding.

DNAmy conjured up the contract. "Our agreement was if I gave you the means to get revenge on those who wronged you, you would do something for me if you have what I want. And I want you to become part of my cuddle fish collection. Isn't that great?"

"I'm not part of anyone's collection!" The blond mermaid retorted loudly.

DNAmy frowned. "You're just like the others: selfish and ungrateful. Well then, there is only one thing left to do." She gestured and the Camille froze, sinking to the sea floor.

"You will stay here 'till you learn some manners, my little coral." The Sea Witch hissed. Then she relaxed as if nothing had happened. "Don't worry. I have a force field around you so no sharks and things can harm you. I'll be back when you've learned some manners. Bye, bye."

The mermaid tried to scream, but she could barely move and her mouth could only forming grunts. Before long, DNAmy was gone.

 **SURFACE**

Ron was on his balcony, feeling sad. It had been a long time, and he still couldn't find the little mermaid. With a sigh, he went to his bed and plopped down on it.

Rufus looked up at his master sympathetically. Then he chattered encouragingly.

Ron looked up at Rufus. "Thanks buddy." He said gratefully.

Rufus smiled happily.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Camille was bored out of her mind. She was still on the sea floor, unable to move or speak. She felt like she had been immobile for a long time, but had no way of telling time.

"Hello, my little angelfish."

Camille looked up at the Sea Witch approaching in fear. DNAmy grinned as she eyed her future cuddle fish. She then waved her left hand and Camille could move again.

"Please, we can work something out." She begged.

"Do you need another lesson?" asked the Sea Witch, her smile became nasty.

"No, no!" Camille screamed in terror.

"Now to give you a facelift." The Sea Witch raised her hand.

Camille screamed and was surrounded by a bright light. When it faded, she had transformed into a gray fish. She then shifted to a shade of red and glared at DNAmy. "What have you done to me?"

"I made you a cuddle fish." DNAmy said. "And look, you can change color. Isn't that great?"

Camille looked at herself. Her scales shifted to different colors and then settled to purple. "Change me back now!"

DNAmy smiled. "Naughty, Naughty." She held out her hand. Camille glowed and with a scream transformed into a bubble which went over to the Sea Witch's hand, and morphed into an orb with Camille trapped inside. "Now remember, you belong to me. And I won't tolerate my collection being mean to me. Understand?"

Camille cringed in her orb.

"Good." DNAmy said. "Oh, you're miserable. That won't do. I know what will cheer you up. Cookies." And with that, she returned to her lair.

…

It was late in the morning. Kim and Wade had just finished breakfast. They then exited his house.

"So, you want to go exploring in the south again?" Wade asked dryly.

"Naturally, Wade." Kim confirmed presently.

Wade frowned. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Kim."

"Why not?" Kim asked, not understanding.

"The Shark, Gill." Wade answered grimly. "There are reports of him being out there."

"Oh come on, Wade." Kim countered. "The ocean is a big place. What are the chances of us meeting him?"

Wade grimace. "Unlikely, but..."

"Wade, don't be such a guppy." Kim told the merboy.

Wade scowled. "I'm not a guppy."

"Then come on." Kim said as she turned to leave.

Wade sighed reluctantly and complied.

…..

DNAmy was in her cave on a ledge, finishing eating a snack of cookies. "Hmm." She murmured, rubbing her belly happily. She looked of her options. "I wonder if anything is happening."

She went over to her vase, and accessed her orb of all-seeing. It showed a big blue ocean. A merman and his wife and child swam through a coral reef. Up ahead were a few more mer-people. A few more appeared, all heading to the same destination. Before long, whole crowds of mer-people of various ages and sizes swam over a ledge. Up ahead was a humongous palace where their ruler, King Possible, ruler the kingdom of Middleton, lived.

"Now what could this be?" She said, fiddling with her glasses. "It appears they are getting ready for some kind of celebration. She pouted. "No fair. When I lived in the palace, we had fantastical feasts." She clutched her fists. "Now look at me, banished and exiled and starving, while King Possible and his mean fishfolk celebrate." She glared at the orb again. "Well, one day I'll get that big meanie."

She glared at the orb which showed mer-people beginning to congregate in the concert hall inside the palace, eagerly waiting for the concert to begin.

"Well, let's see how this turns out."

…

In another part of the palace, Bonnie, Tara and Monique swam through the stage room and into the lower area.

Tara noticed that Bonnie was scowling. "You OK, Bonnie?"

"Yes." Bonnie replied sourly.

Tara looked sympathetic. "If it helps, I know how you feel."

Bonnie stared at Tara with a glare that lacked real anger. She was aware that Tara wanted to be the star of the concert, as did all their sisters did. "Thanks." She said reluctantly.

"Hey, we still have an important part," Monique interjected kindly. "Let's make the most of it."

"Sure." Tara conceded before looking at a servant. "Which clam is mine?"

"Any but the one in the middle. That's for Princess Kim." The servant answered casually.

"Lucky her." Bonnie commented dryly.

"Well I'll see you gals shortly." Monique said as she swam into one of the clams. She opened it and climbed inside.

A servant went over the clams. "Everything seems to be in place." He considered checking the inside of the calms, but decided against it. It wasn't likely a princess would miss an event as important as this.

…..

The stage room was full. It was nearly time for the show. Just then, a row of mermen with trumpets played a fanfare to begin the festivities. Then Officer Will Du swam forward. His expression was stoic. He was one of the youngest officials in palace history.

"Ahem... Their royal majesties, King and Queen Possible!"

Following Du's announcement, James Possible and his wife, Ann Possible arrive at the concert hall, riding a seashell chariot being pulled by dolphins. The crowd clapped their hands for their rulers. James pulled out his golden trident and used it to fire electricity towards the ceiling to create sparkling fireworks.

After his display, the crowd clapped even more wildly, this prompted James to puff up posture, pleased with his stunt. An amused Ann looked at him, all the while thinking 'What a show-off!'

Will continued his announcement, this time reading off a note card.

"And presenting the most brilliant, awesome and the coolest royal composers... give your hands and fins up for Princes, Jim and Tim Possible!"

The King and Queen's identical twin sons, James and Timothy aka Jim and Tim, entered the concert hall, each driving a mini-version of their parents' chariot, only instead of sea creatures theirs was powered by magic of their ow design.

Despite the audience's mediocre applause, the twins were still excited about directing their first musical performance. Not only were the twins' scientific geniuses, they were also music prodigies. The twins and their parents got off their chariots and swam to the balcony where a couple of box seats are reserved for the king and queen.

As the royal couple sat down, Queen Possible told his sons "Boys, your father and I are really looking forward to your performance. You two have worked almost as hard on your compositions as you do on your experiments."

"This will be the best concert this kingdom has ever had!" Jim replied, smiling

"We even picked the best singers in the kingdom to make this concert a hit!" Tim added proudly.

"Yes, but I am especially looking forward to hearing my little Kimmie-guppy sing!" King Possible commented thoughtfully.

"You won't be disappointed, Dad," Tim replied confidently. "Kim has the best singing voice," He then whispered to Jim. "Even though she sometimes ditches us off whenever we have rehearsals"

Jim nodded in agreement. The twins then swam quickly to the conductors' podium to begin the concert. The twins tapped their batons on the podium to quiet the audience. Then they signaled the musicians to begin playing.

As the musicians began playing the first notes to the opening song, the curtains above the stage parted and revealed five giant clams, which rose upward. The clams opened up to show five of the royal princesses who began to sing.

They musically identified themselves as Bonnie, Monique, Yori, Zita and Tara. Then a sixth clam rose up from the stage. The royal sisters sang the next part of their song, introducing the starfish of their concert as the sixth clam opened - and to the shock of the audience, the twins and their parents, and the princesses, it was empty.

"Uh oh!" Jim and Tim muttered, as they nervously looked at their parents to see their reactions.

Although the queen was more concerned than upset about Kim's absence, the king looked positively furious. Then, king gave a mighty yell that shook the entire concert hall.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!"

…

In her lair, DNAmy's eyes widened, surprised by what her all-seeing orb revealed. "Interesting." She commented thoughtfully. "I wonder where this Kim Possible is."

She then waved her hand. The images in the all-seeing orb changed, revealing a new scenario.

…

Princess Kimberly Ann Possible swam through a largely wild part of the ocean. She carried a pink purse by her side.

"Wait for me, Kim!

"Wade, hurry up!" Kim responded to her friend.

Wade soon caught up, panting. "Kim, you know I can't swim real fast," He said, breathing heavily.

Kim sighed before looking up ahead. "Hey, check that out. Amazing isn't it?" Kim directed her friend's attention towards the sunken ship.

Wade sighed. "Sure, but we've got to be careful."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Kim asked teasingly. "Don't you want to see if there's any treasure down there?"

Wade swallowed. "Sure."

He followed Kim towards the sunken ship.

"This one doesn't seem to have a hole in it." Wade said uneasily. "How do we get in?"

Kim swished her tail and came to a porthole. "I think we can fit in it."

Wade got uneasy. "I... how about if I stay and keep a look out, KP? In cast there is trouble"

Kim frowned, annoyed with Wade's reluctance. Then she smiled. "OK, you stay here and watch for Gill if he comes by." She swam through the porthole with no problem.

Wade smiled. "Sure Kim. You go and I'll..." He suddenly realized Kim's words. "What? Gill?" With a panic he swam through the porthole and got stuck. "Kim Help! I'm stuck!"

Kim couldn't help but giggle at Wade's misfortune as she swam back to the porthole. "Oh Wade."

Wade frowned. "KP, get me out of here!" He shouted as he tried to push himself out of the small porthole.

Kim grabbed Wade's hands. "Okay, on three. Ready? One... Two... Three!" Kim signaled as she pulled on Wade and the pudgy mer-boy popped out from the porthole like a cork from a pressurized wine bottle.

Wade panted. "Do you really think Gill might be around here?" he asked uneasy.

"So not the drama, Wade!" Kim replied dismissively. "I'm sure he's not around here. Now come on."

Wade tried to relax as he followed his adventurous friend. As he swam low to the floor, he looked around the ship's interior. "Hey this isn't so bad. And here I thought that danger would be lurking around every corner..." Wade went on to say but was cut short by a close-up view of a human skull resting before him.

"YAAAHHHH! Kim!" Wade swam rapidly towards Kim but did not stop in time, resulting in them crashing on the floor.

When they stopped, Kim looked down at her friend shivering in her arms. With a concerned look on her face, she asked. "Are you okay Wade?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wade answered, his voice shaky, trying to calm down. "I'm fine, no big!"

Kim smirked and help her friend up. They moved to a large room. There was a large window before them. But what Kim spotted was a fork on a nearby wooden table. "Hey, look what I found!" She picked it up. "Have you ever seen anything so amazing in your whole life?"

Wade eyed the fork with interest. "Wow, cool! But... uh... what exactly is it?"

"Not sure. But it's still a find." Kim dropped the fork in her bag and spotted another item. This time it was a pipe.

Suddenly, a swishing sound came outside the ship.

Wade began to get nervous, again and asked. "Uh, did you hear that? Kim?"

Kim was too preoccupied with examining the pipe to hear Wade. Wade turned and looked out the window of the sunken ship and froze. Outside the window was a giant slime-covered face with blood-red eyes and grinning mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Hello, shrimp."

"AAHHHH!" Wade screamed in terror. "It's Gill!"

Kim turned just in time to see the ship's cabin windows explode as Gill smashed into the ship towards Wade, who turned and swam to one end of the cabin, swirling as Gill's teeth barely missed him. Recovering from her shock, Kim joined Wade in fleeing the ship cabin while the mutant shark chased them.

"You can swim, but you can't escape me losers!" Gill declared as he chased his prey.

Kim and Wade kept swimming and the Kim lost her grip on her bag which fell to the floor. Kim quickly turned and grab it, succeeding just as Gill's snapping jaws barely missed her.

"Get back here!" Gill shouted as he swam after Kim who caught up with Wade.

Wade swam faster then he normally did, trying to find a way out of the ship. "Oh no!" He exclaimed when he saw a familiar porthole.

The pudgy mer-boy got stuck again. He gasped in desperation as he tried to squeeze through. Kim pushed hard. Once Wade was free, Kim swam through the hole just in time before Gill crashed through it, completely taking out half of the ship's wall.

"Oh, you two are so going to get it!" Gill shouted as he continued chasing the two mer-people.

"Aaah!" Wade screamed as he and Kim swam around and around the sunken ship's mainsail with Gill still chasing them.

Kim then swam past the mainsail's top, but Wade then hit the top of mainsail, dazing him as he floated to the bottom of the ocean. Gill smashed into the mainsail, breaking it. Recovering, he glared down at the dazed mer-boy who was drifting to the ocean floor. "

Oh this will be good." He grinned as he charged at Wade.

Kim turned and saw Wade drift down below. "Wade!" She screamed as she swam towards her dazed friend. She grabbed him and yanked him just out of the way of Gill's snapping jaws. She saw an anchor on the floor and got an idea.

"Hey scumbag, come and get us!" She shouted as she pulled Wade after her.

Gill glared at the mer-girl who was pulling her friend after her. With a growl, he charged at them. Kim got near the top of the anchor and timed herself. She then swerved as Gill slammed into the anchor, getting stuck in it. Gill glared at the Kim who smiled. Wade blinked and then saw the red eyes and sharp teeth of Gill- about three feet away.

"AAAHH!" He screamed and with a flap of his tail moved a few more feet away from the mutant freak.

"Relax, Wade." Kim told her friend. "He can't harm us now."

"Just wait 'till I get out of here you losers!" Gill bellowed, struggle again the anchor.

Wade cringed a bit. Gill may be trapped, but was still predatory. "Still, let's get out of here."

Kim turned and swam with Wade not far behind her. Gill glowered at them. "I will have my revenge!" The mutant shark bellowed.

….

DNAmy was viewing her all-seeing orb. Currently she had watched her precious mutant get defeated by the redheaded princess.

On a shelf, Drakken, Shego and Monty watched the whole thing with disdain.

"Well, they took down that thick head." Shego commented dryly.

"You seem to have taken after your father, princess," DNAmy grumbled. "He was a big meanie, and now here you are, hurting my precious cuddle fish. It's so not fair!"

DNAmy began to move around in her lair contemplating her plan of revenge against the Middleton. "Soon, that meanie king and everyone else will all be sorry for what they've done to me!"

The Sea Witch sighed and fixed the orb with a glare and a twisted grin. "I think I'll be keeping a close eye on this little princess. She may be the way I can finally get my revenge on King Possible!"

….

Kim and Wade reached the edge of Middleton, passing several homes. Several mer-people were staring at Kim.

"Uh, Kim, why are they staring at us?" Wade asked uneasily.

Kim noticed that Wade was correct. "Yeah, it's strange."

Up ahead was a guard who noticed them. "Princess Kim, where have you been?" He said as he swam towards them. "The whole kingdom is looking for you."

"No big." Kim replied dismissively.

"No big?!" The guard demanded. "You weren't at the concert! Your parents are worried."

"The concert!" Kim slapped her forehead in frustration. She forgot that today was the concert, not knowing how she could forget it since she was the main act. "Dad is so going to kill me for missing it!"

Wade cringed. "Yeah, your dad does get pretty tweaked when you bail out on family things. Remember that incident with your nerdy cousin Larry?"

"Don't remind me!" Kim groaned. Then she sighed. "Now I have to go back and face the music. No pun intended."

"Come." The guard ordered as he led her through the kingdom with Wade not far behind.

They passed mer-people who all stared at Kim, ranging from surprise, perplexity and disapproval. Before long, they reached the palace. Wade was a friend of Princess Kim, so he didn't need authorization to enter the building. They swam through different areas of the palace, servants and other guards stared at Kim.

Kim followed the guard into the throne room. Wade waited outside, suspecting he should stay out of the way. Kim swam before the two thrones where her two parents sat, looks of disappointment and disapproval on their faces. Near the thrones floated Jim and Tim who were scowling at their sister. Kim waited silently but her parents didn't reply, glaring at their daughter. Kim finally decided to speak.

"I take it your upset at me for not being at the concert."

"You better believe it." James replied angrily. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady."

"We're very disappointed in you, Kim." Anne scolded. "Not only did your absence ruin the concert, but we were worried sick."

"Mom, Dad, I am so sorry. I totally forgot about today, I-" Kim tried to apologize but was cut off by more of her father's lecturing.

"As a result of your careless behavior..." He started to say.

"Yeah, careless behavior!" the twins interrupted simultaneously.

"...the entire celebration was, well, er..." James hesitated, not knowing the right words to say.

"It was a disaster!" Jim shouted. That's what it was!'

"This concert was to be the peak of our famous career as musicians-slash-scientists." Tim added melodramatically.

Then both preteens shouted in union. "Now the whole kingdom thinks we're big jokes, not big starfish!"

Wade became defensive and swam right up to Kim's parents and brothers in her defense.

"Hey, take it easy! It's not completely her fault," He argued. "She just had a sleepover at my place. It's easy to forget things when other things happen"

James glanced at his wife and sons and then at Kim. "Kim, where were you?"

"I was exploring in the South." Kim confessed.

"You were exploring when you had a concert to attend?" Jim demanded angrily.

"That's a poor excuse." Tim added with equal anger.

"I agree," James concurred, his eyes coldly staring at Kim. "Kim, you are dismissed. But we'll discuss this later."

"Yes, dad." Kim said obediently. She turned and swam.

Wade hesitated and then followed his friend.

"Boys, your dismissed." James grimly told the twins.

The twins became indigently. "What about Kim?" Tim asked.

"She ruined our concert." Jim reminded his father hotly.

"Boys," Anne interjected sternly. "We'll discuss it later."

The twins fumed but complied. They really wished Kim would be punished for ruining their musical.

…

Kim swam through the palace, deciding it would be best if she went to her room.

"Hey Kim!" A voice shouted.

Kim turned and saw her sisters, all eying her with disappointment- except for Bonnie who looked smug.

"Oh hey girls. What's the sitch?"

"What's the sitch?" Monique snapped. "Where were you?"

"How could you forget about the concert?" Zita demanded hotly.

"We needed you, Kim! Tara added in an angry voice she rarely used.

"Girls, I'm sorry. I totally forgot." Kim said apologetically.

"Kim, how could you forget something this important?" Yori demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey calm down girls, it's not Kim's fault." Bonnie interjected defensively.

All the royal sisters stared at Bonnie perplexed. Kim was also surprised- till she realized that Bonnie was setting her up.

"It's our brothers' fault." Bonnie said with a nasty smile. "If they had chosen a real star instead of Kim, none of this would have happened."

Kim glared at her sister. Bonnie could be an insufferable creep. Monique and the others just glared at Kim, either agreeing with Bonnie or too angry at Kim to defend her.

"Was there anything else?" Kim asked coldly.

The sisters glared silently. It was clear they wanted to chew out Kim more, but after Bonnie's statement, it was probably best they stop.

"Then I'll go." Kim stated and turned and swam off, while Yori and the others considered their next move.

"Well," Bonnie shrugged, "maybe next time, one of us will get to be the star."

The royal sisters glared at Bonnie and then swam off while the young brunette just floated with her arms crossed, feeling smug with the way things turned out.

…

In the Eastern Ocean, less than a mile from dry land, Sensei was sitting on a ridge, examining a large pile of rocks. He took out his gem and it flashed. He then held it to his lips.

"Theuman hasn't been sighted today, but that isn't strange. His patterns were very typical. At least once a week most every week for a year. I expect to get another sighting soon."

He turned and swam off. He looked at his gem. "I daresay I have enough data to prepare an article for the Red Wave."

….

 **To Be Continued**

 **….**

 **Author note. Now we have come to an important point of this storyline.**

 **1, I wanted to do an altered version of the song "Daughters of Triton". But some anti-rule breakers convinced me it wouldn't be wise so I dropped it.**

 **2, Originally Kim just forgot. But I felt that didn't fit Kim. So I thought a sleepover might cause it to slip Kim's mind.**

 **3, Not much to say about the rest. DNAmy is becoming more ambitious in her plans and I want Kim's sisters to have a small role in this chapter.**

 **Tune in next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A WEEK LATER**

 **…**

It was early in the morning. Tim and Jim swam into the dining room. Their parents and their sisters were already there, having breakfast.

"Good morning, boys." Queen Possible called out to her sons.

"Hey, boys." King Possible said with a smile.

The other girls looked up from their meals, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, mom." Jim replied politely.

"Hey, dad." Tim also replied, equally polite.

The boys looked at the food on the table. They then took their seats and began to make their own plates.

"Remember to say your prayers, sons." Queen Possible reminded her sons.

"Yes, mom." Both boys replied. After saying their prayers, they began to make their plates.

"May I be excused?" Kim asked, after finishing her meal.

"Sure Kimmie Guppy." Queen Anne told her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom." She turned to swim away.

Queen Anne then noticed that her sons looked grumpy. "Jim, Tim, what's wrong?"

Tim and Jim looked up at their mother in surprise. "Nothing." They answered simultaneously.

Queen Anne knew the truth. "You're still mad at Kim for ruining your concert."

"Yes." Jim snapped irritably.

"We were going to be stars." Tim complained.

"But Kim ruined everything." Jim finished.

"Yeah," Monique interjected. "Kim let us all down."

"That's truth." Bonnie agreed, trying not to smile.

"Girls, enough!" Anne ordered before looking at the boys. "Boys, Kim was wrong to not be at the concert and she was punished for it."

"You beached her for only a few days." Jim countered.

"She deserved worse." Tim added.

"She's not the only ones that deserve worse." James reminded his sons, causing them to cringe.

"You boys haven't always been role models either," Anne told the twins disapprovingly. "And we've shown you lenience for your misdeeds. You should expect no less for your sisters."

Tim and Jim smiled sheepishly.

Nearby, Bonnie groaned, while the other sisters either resumed eating or threw glances at each other.

 **SURFACE**

Ron was at the docks along with Regent Barkin. Before him were his parents, King and Queen Stoppable.

"We'll be seeing you soon, son." The Queen told her son, giving Ron a hug.

"Thanks, Mom." Ron told his mother.

"Well, we've got to go, bye." King Stopple said.

"Have a safe trip, your majesties." Regent Barkin told his superiors.

"Thanks old friend," King Stoppable replied as he and his wife turned and got up the ship.

Ron sighed. He would miss his parents while they were gone.

Before long, the ship had left the docks. Ron and Barkin lingered a little longer.

"I really should be going." Barkin told his young charge. "Be on your best behavior, Stoppable!"

"Right," Ron murmured his eyes still on the docks.

Rufus poked his head out of the pouch and looked up at owner. "Hmm." He murmured thoughtfully.

"I'll be fine." Ron assured his little friend. "We can still do things."

…

Kim sat on her bed, reading a waterproof magazine from Red Waves media. "Looks like Club Starfish have a new line of tops." She then flipped a page and stopped. "What's this?"

The page she was staring at had a picture showing the bottom of a boat and a human looking over its edge. "It can't be." She whispered before reading the article next to the picture.

She looked at a name at the bottom of the article. "Sensei?"

She put the magazine down and swam out of her room.

…..

Kim reached a rustic dwelling in a part of Middleton far from the rich and elite. She knocked on the door. The door opened, and there was Kim's old friend.

"Hello Princess Kim." Sensei said with a smile, "It's been a while."

"Hi, Sensei," Kim replied. "I read your article in the magazine."

The elderly merman became thoughtful. "Come inside."

Kim went inside. She looked around. The place was clean and elegant. There was an open cabinet with a few human relics.

"Does your father know you're here? Sensei asked grimly.

"No big." Kim assured the old merman.

Sensei let out a breath. "Kim, you know how your father feels about you visiting me."

"I had to see you." Kim argued. "It's about this article you published today."

"I see." Sensei murmured and stroking his beard. "I noticed a peculiar pattern in that area for about a year. This human takes a boat out into the ocean almost every week."

"Did you meet him?" Kim asked amazing.

"No, I just took his image." The old merman picked up a gem from his table. "I magically took his picture from several fathoms below. Why do you ask?"

Kim grimaced. "I met him before."

Sensei froze in shock. "How?" He asked in amazement.

"A few years ago, I swam to the surface." Kim explained, getting uneasy. "There was a storm and this human fell off his ship. I rescued him and…"

"Hmmm." Sensei murmured grimly. "Well that explains a lot."

"What does?" Kim asked, not understanding.

"I think he is trying to find you." Sensei answered grimly.

Kim froze, startled by that idea. "Why would he be looking for me?" She asked, not understanding this.

"Hard to say." Sensei muttered, eying the young princess. "What happened after you rescued him?" He inquired.

"He acted like I was something incredible or something," Kim frowned at the memory. "It didn't make sense."

"Well, most humans think mer-folk are a myth." The old man explained. "Meeting one would be an incredible discovery for his species."

"Okay, then it's so the drama." Kim conceded thoughtfully.

Sensei looked intensely at Kim. "What happened next?"

"He didn't want me to leave." Kim answered grimly. "I didn't want to, but I had to."

"He wanted to be your friend." Sensei asked; his low voice.

Kim stared at Sensei in disbelief. "Is it even possible? I mean, my father says anything is possible for a Possible, but he will never approve of this."

Sensei sighed. "Well your father thinks humans would destroy our world if they could. There is no doubt that bad humans exist, but it isn't fair to label an entire species like that."

Kim snorted.

"Look Kim." Sensei said uneasily, "if you're planning on visiting this human, you must be very, very careful. Disobeying your father isn't a small thing. Not to mention that this human may have changed and now doesn't have your well-being in mind."

Kim considered that. "I'll keep that in mind. When should he appear again?"

"Hard to say," Sensei said. "Likely around midday any day from now."

"Thanks." She turned and left.

Sensei sighed, perplexed by this whole thing.

 **A Few Days Later**

It was midday. Kim swam through the market place, passing various mer-folk and soon reached the outskirts of the city. She looked in one direction and took a deep breath. "Well here it goes."

 **SURFACE**

Ron rowed his boat far from the docks. Rufus was with him. The trip never got old. Ron didn't expect to find anything that day, but the trip was still nice. Ron always clung to the hope that he would meet the little mermaid who saved his life all those years ago.

Several fathoms below, Kim watched the boat. After a while, a face came from the boat's edge. It was the boy she had rescued years ago. He was older, sure, but there was no doubt it was him.

Then a rock fell into the water. Kim moved out of the way and watched the roll sink to the bottom down fare below. Kim knew that the human couldn't see her due to the depth and the dark water she was under. She then decided to chance it. With rapid swishes of her tail, she reached the surface, water dripping down her wet hair.

Ron and Rufus gasped, looking at the face that had arisen from the ocean surface. Kim just stared at the human before her, sea water splashed around her shoulders.

Ron stared at Kim, not sure if what he saw was real. Then he became excited. "It's you!"

"Hello, human." Kim said softly.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed excitedly

Kim smiled, liking this human. "So you've been taking a rowboat out here just to wait for me to come up?"

"Well I don't know where you live, exactly." Ron replied. "I just hope that if I came here every now and again, you would see me and come up."

"And you've been doing this since we first met?" Kim asked in stun disbelief.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Ron told the mermaid. "You saved my life. And you're a mermaid, which is so badical."

"Okay, I'm here." Kim replied raising her hands in a surrendering gesture. "So what do you want?"

"I'd like to be your friend." Ron answered, almost pleadingly.

Kim frowned. "Look human, I like you, but that's impossible."

"First off, my name is Ron. Prince Ron Stoppable."

"Prince?" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah. Second, what's your name?"

"My name is Princess Kim Possible." Kim answered simply.

"Possible?" Ron asked in amazement. "As in related to King James Possible?"

Kim's green eyes widened. "How do you know my father's name?"

"He's your father?" Ron exclaimed. "Booyah."

"Yes," Kim confirmed, her eyes narrowed. "Now how do you know my father?"

"I heard of him from sailors," Ron explained. "They say he was ruler of the mer-people but most people think mer-people are nonsense."

"Really?" Kim asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Ron answered, suddenly he heard a grunting from his side. It was Rufus, annoyed that he was being left out. "Oh, right." He gestured to his friend. "This is Rufus. He's my best friend."

Kim eyed the strange land creature. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi." Rufus said, smiling.

Ron looked at the lovely mermaid, and his heart ached. "You said we couldn't be friends. Why not?"

Kim sighed. "Our worlds are separate. You can't live in the sea anymore then I can live on land."

"But it doesn't mean we can't see each other." Ron countered desperately. "Sure, I can't live in the sea, but I'm a better swimmer then when we first met. We can talk, swim, whatever together."

Kim hesitated. She had violated serious taboo by coming to the surface and speaking to a human. But she had always wanted to be a part of human world and now she could get closer to it than any other mer-folk ever did.

She looked up at the human's face. "I would like to be your friend, Ron." She whispered softly.

Ron grinned. "Great." He then reached for something in the boat and handed her an amulet with a symbol on it. "Here."

Kim took the amulet, eyeing the design. "What is this?"

"The symbol is called the Lotus Blade." Ron explained. "It's the symbol of my Kingdom."

Kim felt a strange feeling within her. "Thank you."

"No big." Ron said with a smile.

Kim smiled back. "So what now?"

"Well, when should we meet again?" Ron asked thoughtfully. "I have time two days from now."

Kim smiled. "I do to."

"Booyah, that's great!" Ron shouted joyfully.

"Bye, Ron." Kim looked up at her new human friend. "Thank you for your gift."

"Any time, sweetie!" Ron called out as the pretty mermaid swam down below the ocean floor. "Anytime." He sighed happily. "This is the best day of my life, buddy."

Rufus smiled at his owner.

….

At dinner later that day, Ron finished his meal and got up to leave. Barkin looked at the prince. "Where you going, Stoppable?"

"Huh?" Ron exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, just to my room."

"You alright, Stoppable?" Barkin asked.

"Just badical." Ron assured him. "Today was the best day of my life."

"Really?" Barkin frowned. "Anything I should know about?"

Ron paused as he considered the question. "No big, Regent B. Well, gotta go." He turned and left the dining room.

Barkin sighed, wondering what the prince was so happy about.

Ron ran into his room and went to the balcony. He looked out at the ocean. Out there was his new friend. He looked forward to the next day.

Rufus poked his head of the pouch and chattered.

"Oh, just thinking about Kim, little buddy." Ron replied, looking down at the mole rat. "Things are finally going right in my life."

Rufus chattered encouragingly.

"I will, buddy." Ron replied, looking back at the ocean with new hope.

UNDER THE SEA

Kim swam into her bedroom. Her sisters were doing various activities, from reading to giving each other makeovers. Kim looked out her window, seeing the city and the ocean beyond it. But what she chiefly thought of was the Surface, or rather, Ron.

"You alright, Kim?"

"Huh?" Kim exclaimed turning to see Tara floating before her. "Oh, Tara. You startled me."

"Sorry." Tara apologized softly. "So, what's up?"

"Up?" Kim exclaimed, startled by that simple word. "Oh you know." She tried to act casual. "Just swimming, exploring, stuff like that. No big."

"OK." Tara said softly, suspicious but deciding not to press the matter. She turned and headed back to her bed, picked up her comb, and went back to combing her hair.

Kim looked around. Bonnie and Zita were staring at her while Monique and Yori did their own activities. Kim sat on a stone chair and resumed looking out the window, thinking of her friend from the surface.

Bonnie and Zita resumed their activities.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

DNAmy was enjoying a plate of breakfast. In one part of the cave, Drakken, Shego and Monty were eating from three separate bowls.

Drakken reared up from his bowl, snapping his jaws delightfully as bits of food floated out of his mouth.

Shego reared up, and glared down at her food covered snout. "I wish I had hands." She grumbled.

Monty finished his meal and glared, food smeared over his long jaws. "What are you looking at?" He demanded, glaring at Shego, who was staring at him.

"Nothing." Shego growled. "I'm going for a swim." She turned and with graceful motions of her long body, she swam out of the cave.

"Have a nice day my little cuddlefish." DNAmy called out cheerfully.

Drakken finished his food. "Well, I'm off."

"Where are you off to?" Monty asked, his eyes full of annoyance.

"Anywhere but here." Drakken declared, turning to leave.

"No, Draky poo!" DNAmy snapped, glaring at the blue eel that froze in horror.

"Yes?" He asked, dreading what was coming.

"That is no way to talk." DNAmy replied sternly. "This is our home and I won't have anyone bad talking it. Least of all any of my cuddlefish."

Drakken cringed. "Yes, mistress."

"But don't worry." DNAmy smiled, touching his black haired head. "If I ever defeat that meanie King Possible, we'll be living in a palace."

"Oh joy." Monty grumbled, lying on a shelf, a mad scowl on his face.

"Now be off, my little Draky Poo." The Sea Witch said dismissively. "A swim around the reef will do you good."

Drakken swallowed uneasily and then swam out of the cave. DNAmy looked over at Monty. "You're not going to swim?"

"No." Monty replied irritably, moving his tail close to his head, rubbing his hairy scalp.

"Oh, too bad." DNAmy pouted unhappily. Then she shrugged. "Well, if you ever change your mind..."

Monty scowled, but didn't retort. He really didn't want to upset his mistress.

DNAmy then swam to her Orb. "I wonder how our little princess is doing." She raised her hands and saw Kim leaving the city of Middleton.

….

Kim swam through the ocean, carrying a bag with her. She then swam up towards the surface. Up ahead was a familiar object. She then surfaced, water dripping down her hair.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed in amazement.

"Hi!" Rufus called out.

Kim frowned at her human friend. "KP?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "It's short for Kim Possible."

Kim smiled. "I like it." She swam closer to the boat and noticed Ron wore peculiar clothes. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this is my swim wear." Ron explained, touching his chest. "I figure it'd be better if I went into the water with you."

"OK." Kim said softly. "What about Rufus?"

"He can't swim. He'll have to stay on the boat." Ron answered.

"Too bad." Kim commented sympathetically.

Rufus scowled while Ron stood up in the boat. "Booyah!" He shouted as he jumped out of the boat, making a splash.

Kim smiled as Ron surfaced. "So, what would you like to do?" Ron asked as he swam closer to Kim.

Kim felt her cheeks blush with this boy right next to her. "Well, can you answer some questions I have?"

"Sure." Ron answered as he moved his arms to stay afloat. "What do you want to know?"

Kim reached in her bag and took out a shell. It then produced a beam of light, which formed a picture of a human music box. "Do you know what this is?"

"Wow," Ron exclaimed while staying above water. "How did you do that?"

Kim frowned. "What do you mean?"

That device you're holding. How does it produce an image of a music box? Is it magic?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim replied, puzzled by the question. "It's called a projector shell. It can magically scan the images of various objects and store them."

"Well, that's badical." Ron commented excitedly, still keeping himself floating.

"I guess." Kim conceded. "Well I have a list of images of my collection."

"Your collection?" Ron asked, while staying afloat.

"I collect human objects that sink in the ocean." Kim explained. "I snapped some images of my collection to show you. Can you tell me about them?"

"Sure," Ron smiled. "That thing is called a music box. The name speaks for itself."

"It didn't play music when I tried it," Kim replied with a frown. "How does it work?"

"Well I don't know for sure." Ron confessed. "They have gears that interconnect. When it's winded up, the gears move in a certain order. And it plays music."

Kim frowned. "I take it they don't use magic."

Ron laughed. "No. Humans don't use magic. Do mermaids use magic with their stuff?"

Kim chuckled. "OK, my people are called Merfolk. Mermaids are girls."

"Oh, right," Ron said, blushing. "Sorry. I didn't realize."

Kim snorted. "Do humans call the males of your kind maids?"

"NO." Ron answered, feeling foolish.

"And yet you actually call the males of my kind mermaids." Kim pointed out.

Ron chuckled sheepishly while staying afloat. "So what other questions do you have?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

Kim smiled and touched her shell, so the music box image was replaced with a new image.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

In her cave, DNAmy staring at her Orb, her eyes full of amazement "Unbelievable." She commented loudly.

On a shelf, Monty looked up. "What's unbelievable?"

"Our little princess," The Sea Witch answered and suddenly become giddy. "She is friends with a human. And not just any human. A prince." She giggled gleefully. "Her father will love that." She looked thoughtful. "Maybe I can use this."

Monty frowned. "How? Tell her father she's seeing a boy he won't approve of?"

"Tempting, but no." DNAmy eyed the orb again. "It has to be something clever. Something fool-proof."

Monty didn't comment on that.

DNAmy then conjured a spell. "Drakken, Shego. I have an assignment for you. I want you to get close to Middleton, but don't be seen."

She paused, and seemed to be listened to something. "I see an opportunity to get our little princess. We just need to wait for it. I'm sending Monty your way."

She turned to Monty. "Did you hear that, Monty poo?"

"Fine," Monty groaned as he swam off the shelf and headed out of the cave.

DNAmy grew excited. "Oh I can hardly wait for things to get out of line." She said, rubbing her hands together.

 **SURFACE**

Kim then switched to another image.

"That's a vase." Ron told the mermaid and suddenly a gasp. "Uh, can you give me a little help?"

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, not understanding.

"I've been trying to stay afloat and I'm getting a little tired." Ron revealed, panting.

Kim moved towards Ron and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a little lift. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach while holding her human friend so close to her.

Ron sighed in contentment while wrapping his arms around her slender body, his fingers touching her wet red hair. "Thanks, KP."

Kim moved closer to the boat. "I think that should be enough for now, Ron." She told her friend.

Ron withdrew himself at arm's length from Kim, but had enough of a grip on her wrists to help stay afloat. He looked into her lovely face. "But we're having a good time."

"Well it's getting late." Kim then became intense. "If my dad finds out about this, you'll be in deep trouble." She admitted.

Ron felt a chill. "How deep?"

Kim looked uneasy. "Abyss deep."

"Man, that's deep." Ron replied nervously. "Well I hope to see you again."

"Me too." Kim concurred as she help Ron get back into the boat where Rufus was waiting. The mole rat chirped a question.

"I'm fine." Ron assured him wearily. "Best time of my life." He then looked at his little mermaid friend.

"So I'll see you again in two days." Kim offered.

Ron grimaced. "Not good for me. I got education. How about four days?"

Kim considered that. "Probably. Well, goodbye."

"Bye!" Ron shouted as Kim dove into the water. He stared at the watery surface, unable to see the bottom. "She's great, Rufus."

Rufus nodded, happy for his owner.

...

 **To Be Continued**

 **…**

 **Author Note.**

 **1, originally I was going to make this chapter longer, but felt it would pace better if I ended it here and save the following scenes for the next chapter.**

 **2, I mentioned in another note, I don't do Love at First Sight. This is the second stage to Ron and Kim's relationship. I hope you liked it.**

 **3, in the originally drafts, Ron's parents didn't go on a trip. But when I was writing the scene with Kim in Ron's castle, I decided it would be easier to write if there were very few characters in the mix. So I backtracked and wrote the scene with them departing.**

 **Well tune in next time to see what will happen with DNAmy, Ron, Kim, and the rest of the Possible Family.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: THREE DAYS LATER**

 **…**

Wade swam up to the castle entrance. As usual, two guards were present.

"Hey Wade." One guard said, recognizing the mer-boy.

"Hi." Wade smiled. "I'm looking for Princess Kim. Mind if I swim on in?"

"Go right ahead." The first guard nodded.

"Have a nice day." The second guard added kindly.

Wade swam past the guards and began moving about. He then saw another guard. "Hey."

The guard recognized the mer-boy. "Hey Wade, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Princess Kim." Wade replied. "Do you know where she is?"

The guard looked awkward. "I think she's in the royal dressing room." He told the mer-boy.

"Well can you relay a message telling her that I'm here?" Wade asked.

"Sure." The guard replied simply. "Go wait in the west wing and I'll tell a female servant to tell her that your here."

"Thanks." Wade smiled. "I owe ya one."

As the guard departed, Wade headed to the west wing to wait for Kim.

…

In the dressing-room, Kim Monique, Zita, Tara and Bonnie were refreshing themselves. Kim was happily humming to herself. Monique looked at Kim.

"You alright, little sis?"

"Huh?" Kim exclaimed, startled by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"The humming, for starters." Monique smirked. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing." Kim said awkwardly

"Yeah, right." Zita interjected. "You're clearly in love."

"In love?" Kim gasped her face flushing. "No way!"

Bonnie scowled. "You know you're not a very good liar."

"But you are?" Kim retorted.

Bonnie became indignant. "Why, you-"

"Girls, please stop!" Tara shouted, hoping to end the conflict.

Monique, Zita, Bonnie and Kim stopped and looked uneasily at Tara, then at each other. An awkward silence followed.

"I better get going." Kim said as she turned and swam off.

The four sisters watched her go. "I wonder who the lucky merman is." Zita commented curiously.

"You and me both, sis." Monique commented.

Bonnie frowned. Tara glanced at Bonnie. "You alright, Bonnie?"

"Sure," Bonnie assured her blond sister, though her eyes were still narrow.

Just then a servant girl swam into the dressing-room. "Princess Kim?" She looked around, surprised.

"You just missed her." Monique told the servant girl.

"Oh," The servant murmured. "I better find her." She then turned and left.

"Well that was unusual." Zita commented.

"What?" Bonnie asked, frowning.

"Kim leaves just before someone looking for her arrives." Zita explained.

"You got that right, sis." Monique agreed.

…

Kim stopped in the castle study and looked out a window. She looked up at the ocean surface, the sun a blur. She thought about her friend, Ron, who was somewhere up there. Tomorrow, they would visit each other again.

"I hope he's able to come tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Your highness."

"Huh?" Kim exclaimed, turning to see Will Du approaching. "Hey Will, what's up?" She looked uneasy. "And when I say up, I don't mean the surface."

"Okay..." Will Du replied, puzzled by her statement. "I'm here to inform you that Wade Load is waiting for you."

"Wade?" Kim asked in surprise. "He's here?"

"Yes." Will frowned. "He is your friend, right?"

"Sure he is." Kim told the young official. "I just wasn't expecting to see him today."

"Well, he's waiting in the west wing." Will tells the young princess.

"Be right there." Kim replied and turned and swam. Making a few turns, she reached the wing. "Wade?"

"Hey Kim." Wade smiled, happy to see his friend. "I haven't seen you in days. You okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Kim assured her friend. "I've just been busy with... stuff."

"Really, like what?" Wade asked.

"Well, I like to swim around." Kim answered, getting uneasy.

"You didn't invite me?" Wade asked with a frowned.

"I... didn't think you'd want to come." Kim answered quickly. "I mean, I swim fast, and I just thought you were still rattled by what happened with Gill."

"A little, yeah." Wade conceded. "But I'm okay now. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?"

Kim felt intense. "How about two days from now?" She asked.

"Okay." Wade frowned. "Kim, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kim assured Wade, blushing.

Wade frowned. "Is there anything you'd like to do right now?"

Kim hesitated. "Not today, thanks. "Look, I'll see you again soon, I promise."

"Okay." Wade sighed, defeated. He turned and swam.

Kim sighed. "Why did I lie to Wade?" She paused, contemplating her actions. "He understands me better than most. But I can't risk telling him that I'm friends with a human. He might tell my parents because he thinks I need protecting... which I don't. Not from Ron."

She swam out of the room, outside the palace, and kept on going.

…

Tim and Jim were in their room, trying an experimental spell. Then the door opened and their older sister Bonnie came into the makeshift lab.

"Bonnie?" Jim exclaimed in surprise.

"What do you want?" Tim asked.

Bonnie smiled. "Nothing. But maybe I can do something for you."

Both boys eyed their sister. Bonnie didn't normally do favors for people, and they knew they were two of her least favorite people.

"What is it?" Jim asked eyes full of suspicion.

"First, how do you feel about Kim?" The brunette asked the twins.

Both boys scowled.

"She's our sister?" Tim answered, not sure what Bonnie was getting at.

Bonnie grinned. "Still upset that she ruined your concert, aren't you?" She asked her, voice soft and deceitful.

"Yes." Jim answered coldly.

"She made us look bad." Tim added bitterly.

"Wouldn't you like to put her in her place?" Bonnie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jim demanded.

"Yeah, what?" Tim concurred.

"Kim has a crush on a boy, and I suspect it's a boy dad won't approve of," Bonnie smiled deviously. "If you were to find out if my suspicion is correct, you would have the means to put her in her place."

Jim frowned. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because if I try to check it out, she'll see me coming a mile away." Bonnie replied simply. "But with you, that shouldn't be a problem."

Both boys grinned and looked at the statement. Then looked at each other. "Hick-a-bicka-boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoosh-a." Time answered.

Bonnie scowled. "So you'll it?"

"Yes," Both boys answered simply.

"Well good luck." Bonnie said and swam off.

Both boys were silent, contemplating their next move.

….

In a home in another part of the kingdom, Wade was in his room, eying the data on his shell projector.

Just then, his bedroom door opened and Miss Load entered. "Dinner time, Wade."

"Oh, alright, Mom." Wade replied, shutting down his shell projector.

"Doing homework again?"

"Yep." Wade answered as he shut down his shell projector.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Miss Load asked her son.

"Uh... yeah mom." Wade replied, though he looked perplexed.

"Wade, what's wrong?" Miss Load pressed.

Wade sighed. "I haven't seen Kim in days. Then I went to see her today, and she was acting strange."

"Strange?"

"She seemed... uneasy." Wade clarified. "When I asked about us hanging out tomorrow, she wanted to wait for two days."

"That is strange." Miss Load agreed. "But I'm sure she has her reasons."

Wade sighed. "Yeah. We're tight. It's not like she'd hide anything from me."

"We all have secrets, you know." Miss Load said with a smile. "There are a few things you wouldn't want her to know, aren't there?"

Wade cringed uneasily. "Yeah." He chuckled nervously.

"Well be downstairs, son."

Right, mom." Wade put away his shell projector and then followed his mother to the kitchen.

 **NEXT DAY**

Kim was swimming through the sea, unaware that a tiny shell was following her. It was a magic shell that could scan and record images and transmit them to another source. In their lab, Tim and Jim watched a shell that displayed images of their tracker shell.

They saw Kim reached a rock in front of an undersea hill. She glanced around to make sure she wasn't being followed. Then she moved the rock, revealing a cave behind it, and went inside. The shell shot through the waters and got into the cave before Kim restored the rock.

Both boys gasped at what they saw. The whole cave was full of relics from the human world. Kim sat on a flat surface, eying her collection.

"It looks like Kim does have a secret." Jim commented in a low voice.

"One that will get her in big trouble." Tim grinned.

Jim grinned. Then he frowned. "But Bonnie said she was in love with a boy."

"Maybe she is seeing boy, and this has nothing to do with it." Tim suggested. "We just have to keep taps on her." He frowned. "Then give her what she's got coming."

"Agreed." Jim concurred.

On the screen, Kim continued to sit on a rock, examining her collection. She picked up one object and examined it thoughtfully. The boys scowled.

"Is she going to look at her stuff all day?" Jim complained.

"She's a girl." Tim commented.

The brothers grew annoyed and bored. Eventually Kim got up and swam out of her cave.

"She's moving." Jim exclaimed in relief.

"Finally." Tim grumbled.

Kim then swam up to the surface, where a boat was waiting. Far below, the magic seashell was watching and transmitting information to Prince Jim and Prince Tim.

"What is she doing?" Jim asked curiously.

"That can't be right..." Tim commented.

The images showed Kim at the surface, her head clearly above the water. She appeared to be conversing with whoever was in the boat. Then something fell into the water. It was a human boy. The royal princes then realized that the human didn't fall in, he had jumped. He was swimming alongside their sister as if they were friends.

"Oh man." Tim whispered in shock.

"Dad's gonna kill her." Jim said, equally surprised.

…

It was dinner time. Half of the Possible Family had finished their meals and left, and Kim had just finished hers. "May I be excused?"

"Sure Kimmie-Guppy." Anne replied.

"Thanks, mom." Kim got up and exited the room. She was humming softly to herself as she entered a corridor and...Her brothers were floating nearby, looking superficially casual.

"Hey, Kim." Both boys said their smiles mischievous.

Kim frowned. "What do you want, Squibs?" She growled.

"We think you owe us for ruining our concert." Jim replied simply.

"What he said." Tim added.

Kim groaned. "Seriously? That was almost two weeks ago."

"So what?" Tim snapped. "You still owe us."

Kim scowled. "Look, this is ridiculous."

"Maybe we should tell Dad your secrets." Tim suggested his voice cold.

Kim froze, afraid they knew. "What secrets?"

"Let's go somewhere private." Jim suggested.

"Wouldn't want anyone to eavesdrop on us." Tim added.

Kim grimaced. "Fine."

The royal siblings moved through the palace till they reached a room. The boys closed the door and then looked back at their sister.

"So, what's this all about?" Kim asked, scowling.

"We know about your human collection in the cave." Jim answered.

"And that you're visiting a human on the surface." Tim finished.

Kim froze her face pale. Her brothers knew her darkest secrets and were going to use them against her. "Please don't tell Dad."

"Only if you agree to do what we say." Jim said simply.

"Okay, okay!" Kim snapped, and then sighed. "You win."

Both boys grinned, clutching their hands. Then they looked up at Kim.

"How did you become friends with a human?" Jim asked suddenly.

"And why hasn't he tried to kill you?" Tim also asked.

Kim glared at her boys. "His name is Ron. A few years ago, I swam to the surface. A storm knocked him off his ship. I rescued him. That was how we met. I never planned to see him again, but he kept looking for me. I met him again about a week ago and... We became friends."

Both boys stared in wonder. "Wow."

Kim then scowled. "So what do I have to do so you won't tell Dad?"

"Well for starters..." Jim started.

"You can take us out to get sweetened sea foam." Tim finished.

Kim sighed.

 **The Next Day**

The royal family was eating breakfast. James looked at Kim across the table. "What are you planning on doing today, Kim?" He asked casually.

"I was planning on swimming in the south." Kim answered with a shrug.

James eyed his youngest daughter curiously. "Kim, I heard that you might be into a boy."

"What?!" Kim exclaimed in shock. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, you've spent a lot of time daydreaming; singing to yourself." James pointed out. "And you've been going out a lot lately."

"Dad, I always go out a lot." Kim countered.

James sighed while Anne looked intensely at her younger daughter. "Kim, if you ever decide to see a boy, we need to now."

"Okay." Kim said, looking uneasy.

Anne eyed her daughter and then looked at her husband. They non-verbally communicated, and then resumed their meal.

"Can I be excused?" Kim asked.

James frowned. He wasn't sure he could trust his daughter. But wasn't sure how he should proceed.

"Dad?" Kim asked.

"You can go, Kim." He told her at last.

Kim swam off.

"Can we be excused too, father?" Zita asked.

"Of course," James answered wearily.

The mer-girls swam off.

The Sea King grunted. "Hmmph! Teenagers."

Queen Anne turned towards her husband with a mixed expression of frustration and tiredness. "You're worried that Kim is seeing a boy?"

"Yeah." James confirmed, rubbing his face. "Do you think we should confront her?"

"Not yet." Anne replied grimly. "We have to be careful."

"Of course." James agreed.

…

Kim swam out of the palace and through the courtyard. Just then, Bonnie swam up behind her.

"Hey, Kim, what are you up to today?" She asked loudly.

Kim turned narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was going somewhere to daydream."

Tim and Jim swam over to Kim. "Remember our deal, Kim."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Right. I'll take you to get coral ice cream after lunch, okay?"

Tim and Jim scowled.

"It's no fun when you don't argue." Tim complained unhappily.

Kim frowned, having mixed feelings about her brothers at the moment.

"What are you three talking about?" Bonnie asked, frowning.

"That is definitely none of your business." Kim snapped indignantly.

"What she said." Jim said, looking away awkwardly.

"Yeah, what she said." Tim added.

Bonnie frowned. She looked over at Kim and then the twins. "Fine."

"Well, gotta go." Kim said. She turned and swam off.

Tim and Jim turned to leave.

"Stop right there, Squibs!" Bonnie snapped loudly.

Both boys turned and frowned at their sister. "What do you want, Bon-Bon?" Tim asked scornfully.

Bonnie glared at her brothers coldly. "What did you find out about Kim?"

"Nothing." Jim answered.

"Kim isn't seeing a boy." Tim added quickly.

Bonnie became indignant. "You're lying."

Tim and Jim smiled. "No we're not." They answered in perfect union.

Bonnie fumed. Then she grinned. "Okay then. I believe you. Have a nice day." She turned and swam away.

Tim and Jim looked at each other, wondering why their sister was suddenly so smug.

….

King James and Queen Anne were sitting on a bench in the palace garden, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Bonnie swam up to her parents and she bowed.

"Hello Bon-Bon," Anne said softly. "What's up?"

"Mom, Dad, I think you should know something." Bonnie replied, trying to sound respectful.

James frowned, aware that Bonnie had an agenda. "What is it, dear?"

"I think Tim and Jim know what Kim is really up to and won't tell you." Bonnie told her parents.

"Why would you say that?" James asked, frowning.

"Well, I know for a fact they tried to spy on Kim," Bonnie answered

"And how do you know this?" Anne asked coldly.

Bonnie sensed she could be in trouble if she didn't choose her words carefully. "I asked them. They denied everything, but I could tell they were lying. Do you really think Kim isn't up to something?"

James scowled. He didn't like that Bonnie was tattling on her siblings, but he couldn't let this slide either. "You say that Tim and Jim know what she is up to?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Bonnie assured her father.

James sighed, rubbing his forehead, while Anne glared at her daughter. "Bonnie, I suggest you be very careful when reporting on your brothers and sisters." She warned.

Bonnie frowned. She wanted to retort, but knew that would get her in trouble.

"I guess I'd better see my boys." King James said as he got up and swam out of the garden. Queen Anne hesitated, than followed, leaving Bonnie on edge.

The royal couple swam through the palace and reached their throne room where a few guards were. "Find our sons." James told a guard. "Tell them I wish to see them."

"Yes, your highness." The guard complied.

The royal couple grew tense. They were concerned about the whole thing and were both wondering how to proceed. Anne was the first to break the silence. "James, if Kim is up to something, what will we do?"

"We should prepare for the worse." James sighed. "And we'll need to deal with our sons for snooping, assuming Bonnie is right?"

"Do you think Bonnie is right?" Anne asked, looking concerned..

"I don't know," James admitted. "This wouldn't be the first time she crossed a line."

Just then, the royal twins entered.

"Jim, Tim." Anne said, trying to smile.

"Mom, Dad." Tim started to say.

"What do you want with us?" Jim finished.

"Boys, I'm concerned about Kim." James said softly. He causally looked at his trident. "Have you noticed your sister has been acting peculiar lately?"

"Of course." Tim replied with a shrug.

"Girls are weird." Jim added.

"She was always free spirited." Anne agreed. "But we have a question: have you been spying on her lately?"

Both boys froze in shock. "NO!" They shouted.

James scowled. Tim, Jim, I know your lying to me."

Both boys froze, aware that they were in trouble.

"Now here is the thing." James continued sternly. "If Kim is up to something she shouldn't be you're going to tell me the whole truth. Understand?"

Both twins hesitated.

…..

Kim swam into her grotto, eyeing her human collection. She looked at the amulet hanging on a rock in the middle of the grotto. It was the star of her collection. It symbolized her friendship with Ron. Tomorrow, she would visit her friend again.

Wade swam into the cave. "Hey, Kim." He called out.

"Oh, hey, Wade." Kim said, happy to see her old friend.

Wade noticed the amulet on the rock. "Is that a new one?"

Kim hesitated. "Yeah, I found it a few days ago."

"Haven't seen you in a while." Wade told his friend. "Are we gonna hang out together or what?"

"Oh." Kim exclaimed. "Sorry, Wade. I forgot."

Wade frowned. "You forgot?"

"Yes," Kim insisted. "I owed my brothers a favor and got sidetracked."

Wade sighed. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like..." He trailed off, his eyes widening in shock.

Kim frowned and looked behind her. Her face turned pale. There was her father, holding his triton in one hand and scowling. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

James scowl deepened. His silence was unnerving. Kim then noticed that behind her father was her mother and behind them were Tim and Jim.

"You told them?" Kim exclaimed in horror, and then scowled. "Squibs, we had a deal."

"They were wrong to keep this from me, Kim." James snapped, his anger barely controlled. "Kim, is it true you've been visiting a human on the surface?"

"What?" Wade exclaimed in shock. "Kim, what's going on?"

Kim became pale, not replying to Wade or her father.

"Kim, do you realize what you have done?" Anne interjected her voice full of anger and distress. "You could have been hurt."

"Mom, Dad, I..." Kim stammered, having no explanation they would accept.

"Kim, what you did was foolish, dangerous and inexcusable," James declared angrily. "What could have possessed you to involve yourself with a barbarian?"

"You're wrong!" Kim snapped indignantly. "Ron is a great person, and you have no right to call him such a horrible thing!"

Jim and Tim cringed in shock while Wade froze in shock. Anne turned pale with horror. James also turned pale, not speaking for a few moments. Then he scowled. "Kim, don't you understand what you're saying? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care." Kim retorted defiantly.

"Kim!" Anne exclaimed in horror.

"Kim, if you won't listen to reason, then... then..." James stammered as he clutched his triton with both hands. Suddenly his triton glowed. The Sea King then raised the triton and fired a beam of lightning at a bunch of human objects, destroying them.

"Dad, stop!" Kim shouted in horror while Wade, Tim, Jim and Queen Anne watched in equal horror as King Possible destroyed another shelf of stuff, and another.

"Dad. please!" Kim shouted as her father destroyed another shelf of human objects. "Daddy, stop it! Then to her horror, her father destroyed the rock with the amulet, reducing it to nothingness.

Kim suddenly felt intense grief. She swam to part of the grotto and put her head in her arms and sobbed. James's anger was slowly replaced with sadness. He hesitated and then looked at Anne who just stood there, looking equally troubled. He gave his sobbing daughter a final look, and then swam out of the grotto.

Anne looked at her daughter. She wanted to comfort her, but what could she do? The only certainty was that any trust they had between each other was broken. Then she too turned and left.

Tim and Jim stood by the sides, watching the whole thing troubled. They may have had their differences with Kim, but seeing her so crushed was awful. They hesitated, but ultimately decided that Kim wouldn't want to hear anything from them and turned and left.

Wade floated where he was, perplexed by what had transpired. He then looked at Kim; his heart broke to see her in such pain. He swam up to her. "Kim, I'm sorry about..."

"Wade, please, just... leave me alone." Kim whispered, not looking up from her sobs.

Wade hesitated. He had many questions, but decided to wait and then complied to Kim's request.

Kim continued to sob alone.

….

In her Cave, DNAmy stared in her orb in wonder. Then she giggled. "Oh this is too easy." She then conjured up a spell. Reaching out, she magically sensed her favorite minions across the ocean. Drakken and Shego were together in a reef while Monty was elsewhere.

"Drakken, Shego, Monty." She shouted, her voice magically traveling to their location.

The three eels froze in shock.

"Oh great." Monty said over the mind link.

Shego groaned. "What is it, mistress?"

"I have a job for you three." DNAmy told her minions. "King Possible has discovered what that precious little daughter of his has done."

"I imagine he didn't take it well." Drakken commented sourly.

"Oh yes." DNAmy smiled. "Not surprisingly, the big meanie broke her heart. This is our moment." Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "Now, you're going to go to her and this is what you will do…"

 **…**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author Note: Now we are reached part of a major turning point.**

 **I have doubts about some aspects of the chapter though I did my best. Tim and Jim are mischievous and Bonnie is petty, so I think what I did with them worked in this chapter.**

 **But James isn't a hothead, and wasn't sure I did it right with him destroying Kim's grotto. However, what Kim did wasn't small either. I hope I made his violent reaction in the grotto believable.**

 **Wade was complicated to write in this chapter. In the original draft I wrote, he was going to know Kim's secret and support her. But I had trouble making it stick, but I got a writer's block in making it work. So I went back and rewrote it so that Kim withheld it from him. Sometimes friends don't share secrets with friends.**

 **While my perfectionism isn't satisfied, I decided to post it as it is. I hope you like this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **…**

Kim sniffed and wiped her eyes. She had finally stopped sobbing, but her mood was still low. She gave her decimated grotto a final look and swam out of it. But she didn't head home, instead swimming to the South of Middleton. She then sat down on a rock, feeling conflicted. She was angry, hurt and confused.

"I can't go home." She bitterly told herself. "Not after what Dad did." She looked around, wondering what to do. "I wish I could see you Ron. I wish I could be part of your world." She sighed sadly. Such a dream was impossible.

"Well hello Princess." A female voice sneered.

Kim turned and saw three colorful moray eels swimming towards her. She quickly grew tense. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to sound tough.

"Now don't be afraid, young lady." Monty assured Kim. His face was inches from hers, then he backed away a bit.

Shego frowned. "Listen up, Princess, the reason we're here is to speak for someone who can help you."

"Someone who can make your dreams come true." Drakken added as he melodramatically swam around Kim, giving her chills.

Kim stared at the eels, confused by their claims. "I don't understand."

Monty grinned, his eyes teasing. "Imagine you and your prince together forever."

"Yeah, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" Drakken asked mockingly.

"But that's impossible." Kim declared, perplexed by these creatures' words.

"Not for DNAmy." Drakken told the young mermaid.

"DNAmy?" Kim exclaimed in horror. "But wasn't she banished long ago?"

"Look Princess." Shego snapped. "She may not live in your palace anymore, but she's still around." her eyes narrowed. "The thing is she has magic and is the only one who can give you what you want most."

Kim hesitated. "But I couldn't possibly... Go away, leave me alone." She snapped, backing away.

Drakken and Monty became tense. "But you have to!" Monty shouted.

"Yeah." Drakken agreed. "It's the only-"

"Stop it boys." Shego cut them off. She then smiled at Kim. "Don't you see she'd rather live in the palace with her father then have her dreams come true?"

Kim became indignant. "That isn't true!"

"Whatever you say, Princess." Shego sneered and looked at her two cohorts. "Come on boys, she doesn't want our help."

Monty suddenly smiled with understanding and complied while Drakken hesitated and then swam up behind Shego and Monty, not understanding this.

Kim hesitated, her heart and mind full of conflict. "Wait!" She called after them.

The three eels stopped and turned. "Yes?" Shego asked with a nasty smile.

Kim hesitated for a moment. "Take me to her."

Monty and Shego grinned.

"What just happened?" Drakken asked, not understanding.

"Look D, don't worry about it." Shego snapped impatiently before looking at Kim and smiling. "Follow us, princess." She turned and swam towards the wilderness with Monty behind her. Drakken hesitated and then too followed his cohorts.

Kim swam after them, ready to see if DNAmy could really make her dreams come true.

…

Wade swam up to his house, his mood low. He opened the door to his home and entered.

"Hey, Wade." Miss Load said, and then frowned. "Wade, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Wade replied, clearly aggravated.

Miss Load frowned. "What happened?"

Wade groaned. "Kim lied to me! Her father destroyed her grotto, and..." He groaned again. "It's all a mess."

"I don't understand," Miss Load confessed. "How did she lie? And what do you mean her father destroyed the grotto?"

It's hard to explain." Wade sighed. "I can't even ask her now. Her father hurt her so badly."

Miss Load hesitated. "Look, it's probably not my business, but do you think you can still patch up whatever happened between you two?"

Wade sighed. "Probably. But she does still owe me an explanation."

"I hope things get better between you two." Miss Load commented kindly.

"Can I go to my room?" Wade asked grimly.

"Sure." Miss Load nodded.

"Thanks." The young mer-boy turned and swam off, leaving Miss Load perplexed.

…

Kim followed Shego, Drakken and Monty through a barren sea land. There were a few sea geysers and strange creatures all around. Up ahead was a mountain with a cave at its base. They had almost reached it when Kim suddenly stopped swimming, struck with doubts.

"What's wrong, princess." Shego asked coldly. "Scared?"

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Drakken sneered, swimming around Kim before rejoining Monty and Shego.

"We don't have time for this." Monty stated irritably. "If you want your dreams to come true, come this way."

Kim swallowed. She then followed them into the cave. Up ahead she saw that the cavern had various essentials, a chair, a mirror, a few trinkets hanging up, some sea chests, and an object in the floor she didn't recognize. But what caught her attention was DNAmy, laying on a large seat made out of the far wall.

"Why hello, sweet thing." The Sea Witch said with a friendly smile. "How nice of you to have arrived." She conjured up a tray of food and held it out. "Sweet treats?"

"No thanks," Kim replied politely, perplexed by the friendliness of this notorious criminal.

DNAmy shrugged and put the tray down. "So I understand that you have a thing for a human prince, and your father wasn't happy about it."

Kim's green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do you know that?" She asked darkly.

DNAmy scowled. "I may have been exiled by your big mean father for years, but I still keep track of what goes on under the ocean." She then smiled as if her bad mood never happened. "Well Angelfish, there is a solution to your problem. The only way to be with this human boy is to become a human yourself."

Kim gasped in surprise. "You can do that for me?"

DNAmy feigned indignation. "My dear sweet thing, of course I can." She swam a little closer to the redheaded teen. "It's my purpose in life to help those in need."

Kim frowned, doubting that claim.

As if reading Kim's thoughts, the Sea Witch smirked. "I admit I've done stuff your father didn't approve of, but so what? You should know what that's like, don't you?"

Kim's lips curled, but deep down, she agreed with the Sea Witch's statement.

"Let's get down to business." DNAmy shrugged while wrapping one of her tentacle around Kim's shoulders. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. She then forced Kim to look at her table, saying "Now listen sweet thing, this is important. Before high noon on the third day from now, you have to get your human prince to fall in love with you."

"Fall in love me?" Kim asked, not understanding.

"Well, he has to kiss you." DNAmy clarified. "And not just any kiss. The kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before high noon on the third day, you will remain a human forever."

Kim stared at the Sea Witch, her face full of awe.

"But if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid and…" DNAmy gave a nasty grin. "Well let's just say your dreams won't come true. Do you still want to go through with this?"

Kim hesitated. The offer was both tempting and scary. And there was something else. "If I become human, I'll never see my family again."

"True." DNAmy conceded. "But you'll be with your man." She giggled. "Life is full of tough choices in it. Oh, there is another thing. My service isn't free. You have to pay me for it."

"But what do I have that-" Kim started to say.

"Now don't be hasty, my dear girl," DNAmy cut her off. "It's something you won't miss. What I want from you is your voice."

Kim frowned, touching her throat. "My voice?"

"Why yes, sweetie." DNAmy nodded. "As in you won't be able to talk or sing without it."

Kim was silent, troubled with the idea of not being able to talk. "Do I really have to lose my voice?"

"Now don't you worry, sweet thing." DNAmy kindly assured the teenage mermaid. "After all, you are very beautiful, and maybe not talking will work in your favor."

"How?" Kim asked her green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Boys like girls who don't talk, of course." DNAmy replied simply. "Now, to business. Do you want to be human and get your man or not?"

Kim hesitated, conflicted by the choice before her. But then she thought of her family: her parents' irrational hatred for humans, her brothers breaking their word to her. She then thought of Ron, who thought that she was special. "Okay, I agree."

DNAmy conjured up a glowing contract with a special pen. "Well then go ahead and sign the scroll."

Kim took the special pen and signed her name on the contract. The contract vanished and DNAmy grinned. Waving her arms, she conjured up mystical waves that swirled around them. Kim became tense.

"Now sing, sweetie, and don't stop." The Sea Witch told the young redhead.

"Sing what?"

DNAmy considered that. "Just vocalize. That will suffice"

Kim began vocalizing her voice. It was a lovely melody. Meanwhile the Sea Witch raised her hands as some of the swirling magic took the form of two green tentacles of light. "Keep singing, sweetie!" DNAmy yelled as she gestured.

The tentacles of light moved toward Kim. Though scared, Kim continued to vocalize. The tentacles then touched her throat, pulling out a yellow orb out of her which sang in Kim's voice. Kim touched her throat, startled by what had transpired.

The yellow singing orb flew into the necklace shell DNAmy wore on her neck. "Oh one more thing." She gestured and a piece of green cloth hanging from a rock floated towards her hand. She then handed it to Kim. "You're going to need this."

Kim took it. Then looked at the Sea Witch with a strange expression.

"Well if you're going to be a human, you'll need to wear something decent. Humans have strange views on modesty" She then gestured and Kim was encased in a giant glowing bubble which then zoomed out of the sea witch's cave and beyond.

"Have a nice trip, Angelfish." DNAmy looked thoughtful. "Well I guess I can't call you fish anymore." She giggled at her little joke.

…..

At the Middleton palace, Anne swam through a passage and into the dining room. Tim, Jim, Zita and Bonnie were already present at the table.

"Hey Mom." Zita greeted her mother.

"Hey Zita." Anne replied before taking her seat. She looked at her children grimly. Zita was acting normal. Bonnie seemed alert, as if expecting something to happen. Tim and Jim were glum. She knew the boys felt terrible with what happened with Kim. She felt the same way.

"You alright, Mom?" Zita asked curiously.

"Yes." Anne replied, not wanting to tell her children what happened with their sister and hoping her sons would keep quiet.

Just then, Monique swam into the room along with Tara and Yori.

Hey guys." Monique said she took her seat while Yori and Tara followed suit.

Yori then noticed that her brothers seemed depressed, which wasn't like them at all. "Is something wrong, boys?" She asked the twins.

"Nope." Tim growled sarcastically.

"Never better." Jim added with equal sarcasm.

Yori frowned, unsure of what was troubling her brothers. King James entered the room, looking very grim. He took his seat.

"You alright, Dad?" Monique asked, perplexed

"I'm fine." James snapped angrily. "Let's say our meal prayers and get it over with."

"We're not waiting for Kim?" Tara asked, startled by this.

James grimaced. "No."

"What?" Yori exclaimed in shock.

"Why not?" Monique asked, not understanding.

"Where's Kim?" Zita asked in confusion.

"Enough!" James snapped his frustration suddenly great. "Sorry." He then apologized. "Things are complicated with Kim right now. She needs time alone."

Tara, Monique, Zita and Yori stared at their father in disbelief. Tim and Jim sat grimly in their seats, while Bonnie tried to act casual.

"Now, let's start." James said impatiently.

The siblings complied. After they finished their prayers, they started eating their lunch. The mood of the royal family was low.

 **SURFACE**

Outside the Stoppable castle, Ron sat quietly on the sandy beach, his eyes on the water. Rufus climbed out of his pouch, went on the sand next to Ron, and chirped something.

"Just enjoying the view." Ron told his buddy, his eyes on the ocean ahead. "Kim is out there somewhere. We're going to try and meet again in a few days. I can hardly wait."

Rufus nodded sympathetically. He then noticed something. It appeared to be a light, bright as the sun, but not the sun. He shouted, pointing a claw forward.

"Huh?" Ron murmured and then noticed the light too. "What is that?"

The light seemed to be getting closer. And then it struck the beach on the far, far, far right of Ron's position.

"What the heck?" Ron scowled. "Let's check it out, buddy."

Rufus nodded. Ron got to his feet and took off with Rufus running behind him. The mole rat ran remarkably fast for a little creature.

On the far part of the beach, Kim groaned. She had been surrounded by light, traveling at impossible speed. Now she was lying on a flat surface and clearly out of the water. She sat up, dazed, blinking her eyes. She then looked around and found herself on a beach, the ocean water a few feet behind her.

She sat up and then noticed she was wearing a ragged green dress made of the cloth DNAmy had given her. She then looked down at herself and froze in shock. Instead of a tail, she had a pair of legs. They were long and pale, ending in bare feet. She lifted up one leg and examined her foot. She wiggled her toes, finding the sensation fascinating.

She opened her mouth to speak her thoughts but nothing came out. She recalled how she gave up her voice to become a human. She realized that she would have to get used to not being able to talk. She attempted to stand. Her legs ached under the weight of her body.

She then stumbled and fell onto the sand. She tried to stand again, adjusting to the discomfort of standing on legs. She then sat down and scowled, annoyed with her condition. She was an excellent swimmer as a mermaid, but could barely walk as a human. It was outrageous.

She heard a sound. She turned and her eyes widened. It was her human friend, Ron. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Hey." he called out as he ran towards the girl he saw on the beach. "Are you al-…" He voice faltered as he saw that the girl had a familiar body frame, face and long red hair. "Kim?"

Ron ran over to his friend and stared down at her. It was clearly Kim; except she was clad in green rags instead of a shell top and had legs instead a fish tail.

"Kim, is that you?"

Kim stared up at Ron, self-conscious of herself. Rufus caught up to his human owner. Looking forward, he gasped when he saw Kim. Ron's mermaid friend was… human.

"Kim, is that you?" Ron asked again.

Kim then tried to speak, but wasn't able to. She touched her throat in aggravation.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, not understanding.

Kim touched her throat again.

"You can't speak?"

Kim should her head miserably.

Rufus chattered in confusion while Ron frowned. "But you are Kim, the mermaid who saved my life years ago, right?"

Kim nodded.

"Okay." Ron said ponderously, processing this information. "So what happened? How did you get legs, and why can't you speak?"

Kim frowned, giving Ron a glare.

"Right, you can't speak, so you can't tell me." Ron said, grinning sheepishly. "Can you stand up?"

Kim attempted to stand up. She gritted her teeth, her legs in great discomfort due to the weight of her body. She tried to walk, but stumbled.

"Wow." Ron exclaimed as he moved forward and caught the former mermaid. Holding her close, he helped her to stand and looked intensely into her green eyes. "Kim, I don't know what happened to you, but it's Okay, I'll help you." He arranged her to lean on his shoulder while having one arm around her waist. "Come on."

Kim complied, enjoying Ron's arms around her. She looked down at her bare feet as she walked. One day, she would learn how to walk and run like a real human.

Reaching the castle, Ron stopped and looked at Kim. "You know, it just occurred to me, if I tell people that you're a mermaid, they won't believe it. We're going to need a cover story to explain who you are."

Kim stared at Ron strangely, clearly not understanding.

"Okay, maybe you don't know this, but people, I mean humans, think mer-people are myths."

Kim's lips curled her face full of disbelief.

"That's why I can't tell them that you are- uh, were a mermaid." Ron explained, still holding Kim upright. He eyed her for a moment. "Can you stand on your own now?"

Kim attempted to stand, her face full of determination. Ron released his support. Kim stood up. She wasn't stumbling, though Ron could tell she wasn't used to standing up straight.

"Okay." Ron said thoughtfully. "Hey, I know. We'll tell them that I found you on the beach, and are probably the survivor of a shipwreck."

Kim frowned at Ron, annoyed with this plan.

"You got a better idea?" Ron asked frowning.

Kim sighed and nodded but then corrected herself and shook her head.

"Then that's what we'll tell them. Well I'll tell them." Ron declared.

Kim frowned, annoyed with the reminder of her lost voice.

"Can you walk now, Kim?" Ron asked, eyeing his friend thoughtfully

Kim took a few steps forward. It wasn't comfortable but she had gain better coordination of her legs. She moved around a bit and then looked at Ron and nodded.

"Well let's go." Ron resumed walking towards the castle, but keeping an eye on Kim.

Kim followed behind him with less difficulty in her steps. Up ahead was a guard who looked at Prince Ron, wondering who the raggedy-dressed girl with him was.

"Your highness, who is you're…acquaintance?" The guard asked.

"I found her on the beach," Ron told the guard. "I think she is the survivor of a shipwreck."

"Oh dear," The guard murmured, becoming concerned. "Were there others?"

"No." Ron answered, ill at ease with lying. "I need to get her inside."

"Of course." The guard agreed.

Prince Ron and Kim entered the castle. Just then, a servant girl noticed Ron and his strange guest. "Ron, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kim." Ron replied. "She washed up from a shipwreck."

"Oh dear." The servant girl said, looking troubled. "Are you alright?"

"She can't speak." Ron explained.

"Oh my." The servant eyed Kim's appearance. Her dress was ragged, and her bare feet and messy hair were very unbecoming. "I will see that she is given a bath and better clothing."

"Oh, that isn't necessary." Ron said, thinking it could get complicated for Kim.

"Ron, look at her! She has no shoes, her dress is rags, and she is a mess. You know better than to leave a guest in such an unsanitary state." The maid frowned.

Ron grinned sheepishly while Kim scowled, not sure what was wrong with her appearance.

"Okay, just give us a minute." Ron told the servant. He then pulled Kim a short distant away and looked at her. "Alright, KP, you're going to get a bath and a change of clothes."

Kim frowned. She tried to ask questions, forgetting that she couldn't talk.

"Look Kim, you're not used to… being in a castle, but you need to trust what my servants do to you, OK?" Ron said gently.

Kim nodded reluctantly.

Ron looked at the servant girl. "She can't speak so don't ask any questions. Also, she's never been in a castle, so she may have trouble cooperating."

"Okay." The servant girl looked at Kim. "Come along now, Kim. Believe me; this is for your own good."

Kim complied, wondering what awaited her.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Bonnie was viewing a shell, displaying some entertainment. Just then Yori swam into the room.

"Hey Bonnie, any idea where Kim is?" Yori asked.

Bonnie pouted. "How should I know?"

"Beats me." Yori replied. "All I know is that something's up. Mom, dad and the squibs know something, and aren't talking. Tara, Yori and Zita don't know anything, and I haven't talked to Monique yet."

"She probably did something she shouldn't and is in trouble with Mom and Dad." Bonnie shrugged.

"There has to be more to it than that." Yori stated as her eyes narrowed. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Whatever." Bonnie shrugged.

"Hey?" A voice asked.

Yori and Bonnie turned and saw Wade.

"Wade." Yori asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, puzzled.

"I'm looking for Kim." Wade answered simply. "She owes me an explanation."

"We haven't seen her in a while." Bonnie replied, annoyed with this development.

"We're getting worried." Yori added grimly.

Wade grimaced. "Oh man."

"Wade, do you have any idea what's going on?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Sort of." Wade hesitated.

"Well, then tell us what you know." Yori demanded.

Wade sighed. "Okay, this is what I know; Kim has been visiting a human for a while."

"What?!" Yori exclaimed.

"That was Kim's secret?" Bonnie exclaimed, her eyes full of shock.

"And you knew this Wade?" Yori demanded.

"No!" Wade retorted. "I only found out earlier today! Anyway, her father somehow found out. He confronted her in her… well in a place. He had a fit and destroyed her collection."

"Collection?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Wade sighed. "Your sister collects human things, alright?"

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed, not expecting this.

"Unbelievable." Yori commented unhappily.

"Well she got really upset. I… have a ton of questions for her, but thought I should wait for her to calm down first. I thought she be home by now." Wade declared.

Yori threw a glance at Bonnie who looked tense. "Bonnie, are you alright?"

"Of course!" Bonnie answered quickly.

"You know something!" Yori accused her sister, her voice cold. "Tell me what you know!"

"Alright." Bonnie relented. "I figured Kim was up to something, and convinced mom and dad to go check it out. That's all."

Yori groaned.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong." Bonnie countered. "Kim was the one breaking our father's rules."

"This whole thing is a mess." Wade groaned. "If Kim returns, can you tell her I need to see her?"

"No problem, Wade." Yori assured the mer-boy.

" ."

"Bye." Yori called after Wade who had turned and swam out of the room.

Yori gave Bonnie a dirty look, and then swam out too. Bonnie felt a chill inside her, troubled with the way things were going.

 **SURFACE**

"There." A servant said, completing the finishing touches to Kim's dress. "All done."

Kim stood still, her expression troubled. The following events had been perplexing. First she had been given what the humans called a bath. It was an unusual way to wash. Not exactly the way mer-folk got clean, but not too far off. Not a bad experience, either. But then there was the clothing. She understood humans had a different view on modesty then mer-folk, and that she should conform to it. But it wasn't pleasant.

She didn't remember the names of the various garments, but she didn't understand why human women had to wear so many items, especially since about half of them weren't visible anyway. And why did they have to be so uncomfortable on her body?

"Now don't be so gloomy dear." The servant told the young teen. "Come see yourself." She gestured to a mirror.

Kim went to the mirror to examine herself and her eyes were wide. She looked amazing in the pink gown with long sleeves, and white shoes. It wasn't Club Starfish, but in a way, it was better. Probably because it was human.

"Well, you look fabulous." The servant smiled. "If you'll come with me, darling, I'll take you back to Prince Ron."

Kim nodded excitedly. Exiting the changing room, the former mermaid followed the servant girl while she eyed her surroundings. The interior of Ron's castle was unique. She passed various servants and guards who threw glances at her. They then reached an opening that led to a large room. Kim suddenly felt nervous.

"Oh come now, dearie." The Servant assured Kim. "Don't be shy."

Kim complied. Up ahead was a table with two figures. One was a large man. The other was Prince Ron. Ron stared at Kim in amazement.

"Well, she is quite a catch, Prince Stoppable." Barkin commented dryly.

"Booyah!" Ron whispered in awe. "You look badical KP."

Kim smiled, flattered by the compliment. Barkin eyed her and then looked at his prince.

"So how do you know her again, your highness? The regent asked suspiciously.

"Oh well, I met her at a beach a few years ago. She… she help me out." Ron admitted the basic truth.

Barkin eyed Kim suspiciously. "So where is she from?"

"Well she… Actually I didn't ask that when we met." Ron explained awkwardly. "She had to leave quickly. And she'd lost her voice when I found her on the beach today, and can't tell us now."

Kim cringed awkwardly while Barkin eyed her suspiciously. "I'm going to be watching you, girl. Remember that."

"Hey, ease up Regent B." Ron interjected. "She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here."

"Fine." Barkin conceded. "But I'm keeping an eye on her."

Ron looked at Kim and smiled. "Like a tour of my castle, KP?"

Kim nodded. Then made a face and touched her stomach.

"Hungry?"

Kim nodded.

"I guess you didn't have lunch before I found you." Ron concluded. "Let's go to the kitchen. That's how we'll start our tour."

Kim grew excited.

"Don't spoil your dinner, your highness." Barkin warned the young prince.

"I won't." Ron assured the large man. "Come on, KP."

Taking Kim's hand, he led her out of the dining room. Making a few turns, they reached the kitchen. Ned was there.

"Ron?" Ned exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? Lunchtime was over, over an hour ago."

"Ned, I have a guest who seems to have skipped lunch." Ron told the teenage servant.

"Oh." Ned nodded, looking at Kim. "What can I make for you?"

"She can't speak." Ron explained. "Let's give her a tour of the kitchen and see what she likes."

"Of course." Ned said, glancing around. He grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl and handed it to Kim.

Kim accepted the fruit and took a bite. She smiled and proceeded to eat it and then gagged.

"Hey, you're not supposed to eat the apple's core." Ron exclaimed, taking the fruit away from Kim. "That has seeds."

"Why doesn't she know that?" Ned asked, puzzled.

"She can't talk so I can't ask." Ron told his servant, glad he didn't have to explain himself.

Ned frowned at Kim, puzzled by this. Kim smiled sheepishly at the young servant. "Would you like some bread?" Ned asked the strange girl.

Kim frowned, unfamiliar with the word.

"Try this." Ron told Kim, grabbing a piece of bread from a nearby cabinet and handing it to her.

Kim took the bread, eyed the thing strangely. She then put it in her mouth, and her eyes widened in amazement. The taste was so dry and unique.

Ned eyed Kim. "You look like you've never tasted bread before."

Kim looked up in surprise, wondering what to say before remembering she couldn't say anything.

"Must be a different type of bread than the type where she's from." Ron offered awkwardly.

"Yeah." Ned agreed, though he was still suspicious of this strange girl.

"Try this." Ron handed Kim some cheese.

Kim took a bite and made a face.

"Oh, you don't like cheese." Ron guessed, looking awkward.

"Just a minute." Ned went to the sink, grabbed a cup from the drainer, and filled the cup with water. "Here." He handed it to Kim.

Kim took the cup and drank it. It was a strange experience. Her whole life, she lived in the ocean, surrounded by water. To be dry and have water in her mouth was a very strange experience. Also, the water was different from the ocean. No salt or anything. But at least the odd taste in her mouth was gone.

"Let's see what else we got." Ned turned and went over to a cooler and took out some meat. "Want to try these out, missy? They're sausage."

Kim hesitated. She eyed the meat, wondering what land animal they came from.

"Don't be shy, try it." Ned assured the redhead.

Kim took a piece and gingerly put it in her mouth. The taste was strong, not like raw fish. Soon she finished it up.

"Your friend is strange." Ned commented. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she's never eaten food before."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, that's funny."

Kim grimaced; aware she wasn't acting like a normal human. She was glad she couldn't speak. At least she had an excuse to not answer embarrassing questions.

"Let's see what else we got." Ron went over to the fruit bowl and took out some grapes. "Try these... except the stems, of course."

Kim eyed the fruit. She tried them, and made a face.

"Don't like grapes?" Ron frowned. "Seriously, who doesn't like grapes?" He ate some himself.

"I guess I can make you a sandwich." Ned offered.

Kim cocked her head, unfamiliar with this word.

"Well, you like the sausage, so a sausage sandwich will be good." Within seconds, Ned completed the main course. "Here."

Kim took the sandwich, eyed it strangely and then ate it. Her eyes widened. Bread and sausage had a different taste when combined. She ate it all up in seconds.

"That's it for now." Ned declared. "I don't want to spoil your friend's dinner."

"Come along, Kim." Ron told his guest. "I'll give you a tour of my castle."

Kim smiled and followed her friend, anxious to see his whole world.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

James was sitting in a room, despondent. Just then, Tara and Zita swam in.

"What is it, girls?"He asked.

"We need to know what happened to Kim." Zita declared.

"Girls, it's complicated." James said.

"We're worried about her." Tara interjected softly.

"Did she really visit a human on the surface?" Zita asked.

James froze. "Girls, this is very complicated right now." He said, his patience strained. "I need to figure things out before I can discuss this with you." His face then hardened. "Can you two wait?"

Tara and Zita grew tense. Their father was usually calm and generally soft spoken. But there was a tension in him that was seldom seen.

"Yes, dad." Zita answered reluctantly.

"Yes, dad." Tara also answered, equally reluctant.

James sighed. "Will that be all?"

"Yes." Both girls turned and swam away.

James grimaced. Things were getting out of hand.

 **SURFACE**

Kim continued walking through the palace with Ron not far behind her. She opened a door and looked inside. There was a staircase leading to a large room. The air was hot.

"This is the boiler room." Ron explained. "It's how we get hot water."

Kim frowned, wondering why humans were so interested in hot water.

"Well hot water is for cooking, taking a bath and washing dishes." Ron added. "We wouldn't have hot water in the palace without this room."

Kim looked thoughtful. She went down the stairs and looked around. The room was large. There was a large metal object that was emanating heat and cast the room in a faint light. There were pipes all around the room, going into the walls. There was a wood pile in another area.

"That's how we get heat in the castle." Ron explained. "I don't fully understand how it works, but fire burns in the furnace."

Kim frowned, not understanding the word, "fire". She wished she could ask.

"Servants sometimes come down here to put wood in the furnace to keep the fire burning." Ron continued. "And the heat keeps the castle warm and is how we have hot water."

Kim eyed the area, perplexed. The heat was strange. She had felt warm water under the sea, but this was different. She never felt so warm or dry in her life before.

"I think we've seen enough." Ron commented thoughtfully. "Let's go."

Kim complied. Exiting the boiler room, they then found Ned coming up ahead.

"Oh your highness." He exclaimed, adjusting his glasses. "What are you doing there?"

"I was giving my friend a tour of the castle." Ron answered.

The boiler room?" Ned asked, frowning skeptically.

"She's a curious girl." Ron replied simply.

"I'll say." Ned commented, staring at the redhead strangely.

Kim cringed, wishing she could blend in better.

"Well have a nice day, Ned. Bye." Ron interjected as he took Kim's hand and departed.

"Bye." Ned said as he watched his Prince and the girl leave. He shook his head. "That girl has strange taste."

Ned headed to a room and saw some servant girls together, talking.

"I mean, she's not my idea of a proper princess." One commented disapprovingly.

"If Ron is looking for a girl, I know some more eligible ones right here." Another said simply.

"What are you girls talking about?" Ned demanded.

The servant girls stopped and stared at Ned in shock, embarrassed to be caught gossiping.

"Oh, we were talking about the strange girl Ron brought here." A third servant answered.

"Yeah, she is strange." Ned agreed. "She wanted to see the inside of our boiler room. Seriously, who does that?"

"I think she might be queer in the head," The first servant said.

"So she's strange. Big deal." Ned retorted.

"No, listen," The girl insisted. "She showed up in rags, and was a mess, which admittedly isn't strange, considering she survived a ship wreck."

Ned frowned. "Okay, what's your point?"

"Well I heard that one of the maids who gave her a bath and change of clothes said she acted strange." The girl continued. "Like she'd never had a bath or seen soap before."

"Really?" Ned asked, finding that strange.

"Also, she didn't know how to dress herself, either." The maid added.

"I think she might have injured her head during that ship wreck." The third maid commented.

"I see." Ned murmured thoughtfully before getting to business. "Well we've got work to do, and let's treat our guest well."

The girls complied.

Ned sighed. "Girls." He grumbled before going to do his job.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Bonnie was swimming through a corridor. She looked uneasy. She then saw a servant up ahead.

"Hey, do you know where my mother is?" She asked.

She's a few rooms from here." The servant answered simply.

"Thanks." Bonnie turned and swam in that direction. She then found her mother. "Mother."

"Bonnie?" Anne exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Kim is still missing." Bonnie answered uneasily. "What is going on?"

Anne scowled. "We don't know. We've got people looking for her now."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, sounding desperate.

Anne scowled. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie hesitated. "I mean, what happened when you and Dad went to… see her?"

That isn't your business, Bonnie." Anne told her daughter sternly.

"Okay, Okay" Bonnie exclaimed defensively. "Sorry."

Anne relaxed a bit, eyeing her daughter. "Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering." Bonnie answered awkwardly.

"Fine." Anne replied wearily. "Was there something else?"

"No." Bonnie answered uneasily. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye." Anne replied slowly.

Bonnie turned and swam away. Anne watched her daughter go as unrest filled her spirit. Where was Kim? With a groan, Queen Anne swam through a corridor. She entered an office where James was doing paperwork.

"James?"

"Anne?" James looked up from his work. "What's wrong?"

"James, it's getting late and Kim hasn't gotten home yet." The Queen told her husband. "I'm worried."

"I already sent a search party to go find her." James told his wife. She should be back soon."

"I hope so." Anne said uneasily.

James sighed. "I messed up, didn't I?"

Anne sighed. "I don't know. I mean… visiting a human was… That was beyond madness. Honestly, I don't know how we should have handled it."

"Yeah." James agreed.

Just then Tim and Jim swam into the office room. They looked grim. "Mom," Jim said awkwardly.

"Dad." Tim said, just as awkwardly.

"Tim, Jim?" James explained in surprised.

Anne turned in surprise. "Boys, what are you doing here?"

Tim and Jim looked at each other nervously, and then resumed looking at their parents.

"We're worried about Kim." Tim began to say.

"Because she hasn't returned." Jim finished.

"We think she swam away from home." Tim added uneasy.

Both parents grew tense. "James, could it be true?" Anne asked fearfully.

"I don't know." James answered grimly.

"Well you did destroy her collection." Jim reminded his father awkwardly.

"We would be pretty upset if you destroyed our inventions." Tim added with a frown.

Both parents grew tense. Did they really drive their daughter to swim away?

"I'm going to increase the search parties," James declared and departed.

Anne looked at her sons, her expression perplexed. Then she too departed. The twins glanced at each other.

"Hick-a-bicka-boo?" Tim asked grimly.

"Hoosh-a." Jim answered, equally despondent.

 **SURFACE**

Kim followed Ron through a corridor. "Okay, I think we've seen most of the castle." Ron commented.

Kim touched Ron's hand and stared intensely. She couldn't speak, but hoped Ron would read her expression.

"You're wondering what else there is to explore?" Ron guessed.

Kim nodded earnestly.

"Well, I guess we missed one or two basement rooms." Ron concluded. "A few closets, and less than a quarter of the guest rooms."

Kim continued to hold Ron's hand, looking intensely.

"You want to see those areas too?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded.

Ron chuckled. "I guess it fits that you want to see every nook and cranny in this castle."

"Your highness." A servant said, coming up to them. "Dinner is ready."

"Really?" Ron exclaimed in surprise, looking at Kim. "Wow, guess I lost track of time." He then relaxed. "I guess we better get to the dining room, right Kim?"

Kim smiled at her human friend.

"Well let's go." Ron turned, heading to the dining room with Kim not far behind.

They made a few turns and then reached the table where Regent Barkin was waiting. "It's not like you to forget about dinner, Stoppable." The large man commented.

"Sorry Regent B." Ron apologized. "I was giving Kim a tour of the castle and lost track of time."

"So I heard." Barkin said, throwing a stare at Kim. "You two are the gossip of the castle."

"Gossip?"

"Well, the servants were talking about your friend and how so little is known about her." Barkin revealed.

"Oh, well she…" Ron hesitated. "Okay, she's very curious, but there's nothing wrong with that."

"It's not just that." Barkin retorted. "We don't know anything about her, and her lack of speech is..." He rubbed his eyes. "Oh forget it. Let's just eat."

"Booyah." Ron grinned and went to his seat.

Kim sat in a chair next to Ron. "Want to say Grace, your highness?" Barkin asked.

"You go ahead." Ron replied.

Kim frowned. She never thought about the spiritual views of humans, and wondered how prayers were done in their world. Barkin said the prayer. Kim stared in wonder. It wasn't exactly like any meal prayers her family said, but it wasn't not far off either.

Ron made his plate while Kim eyed her food. She tried something, and made a face. She then tried another type of food and smiled, enjoying the taste.

Barkin noticed Kim's reaction. "Picky eater."

"Well, who isn't?" Ron replied before stuffing his mouth with more food.

Barkin eyed Kim again and then looked at Ron. "So Prince Stoppable, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" He asked casually before biting into a veggie.

Ron sighed. "Oh, right, I have schooling tomorrow." He looked at Kim. "I won't be with you, I'm afraid. But maybe after lunch, we can go to the beach again."

Barkin sighed. "You should get out more, Stoppable. How about tomorrow, your schoolwork gets cancelled and then you take your girlfriend on a tour of the land?"

Kim felt her cheeks heat up at the word "girlfriend".

"Look, she isn't my girlfriend." Ron exclaimed with a cough. "But maybe you're right." He looked at Kim. "Well what do you say, KP? Would you like a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Kim nodded excitedly.

"Wonderful." Barkin commented. "I hope you and your girlfriend have a good time tomorrow."

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Ron insisted while Kim continued to blush.

"Sure she's not." Barkin replied teasingly.

The two teens blushed awkwardly.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

The Possible Family was eating dinner silently. By now, all the royal sisters were aware that Kim had violated serious taboo, leading to some kind of confrontation with their father, and that she had probably swam away.

Will Du swam up to the table before King Possible.

"Have you found anything?" James asked hopefully.

"No, your highness." Will Du answered grimly. "We have found no trace of your daughter."

James scowled, frustrated with this news. "Well, then, keep looking." He ordered. "Increase the search parties. I want my Kimmi-guppy found."

"Yes, sir." Will Du said as he swam to carry out the order.

James suddenly sighed and got up from his seat.

"Darling, where you going?" Anne called out.

James grimly looked at his wife. "I need to clear my head." He turned and swam away, leaving his perplexed wife, sons and daughters.

Monique, Bonnie, Zita, Tara and Yori threw glances at each other while Tim and Jim sadly stared at each other.

James made a few turns and then swam into his throne room and sat down, clutching his trident despondently while rubbing his forehead with his other hand. "What have I done?"

 **SURFACE**

It was nighttime. Clad in a red nightgown, Kim was on a balcony, looking out at the night sky. She thought about how different the sky looked on the surface as opposed to under the sea. It had been a tough day. But she would get Ron to love her, and then she would be a human forever.

She then grimaced. She thought of her family and her old life. She was sad that she would never see her family again. But it was no use. Her father had hurt her badly, and Ron was a wonderful person. Her family had judged humans unjustly.

She then headed back to her room and lay down on her bed. Tomorrow, Ron would take her on that tour of the overland. She looked forward to her adventure, and Ron kissing her. She dozed off.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

It was evening. Anne swam through a corridor and came to a door. She opened it and came into a large bedroom.

"Mom?" Yori exclaimed in surprise.

Anne looked around. Monique, Yori, Zita, Bonnie and Tara were already in their beds, reading or something but right now, they were all looking up at their mother.

"What's up, Mom?" Tara asked puzzled.

Anne grimaced. "I just wanted to make sure you were all here."

The five princesses threw glances at each other and at the empty bed that belonged to their missing sister, Kim.

"I hope she's alright, mom." Monique told her mother grimly.

Anne looked like she was close to tears. "Me too. Good night, my little angelfish."

"Good night, mom." The princesses answered back.

Anne swam out of the room. The princess sisters became grim. Even Bonnie wasn't happy. She really hated Kim, but she didn't enjoy the way things were going.

 **…**

 **To Be Continued**

 **…**

 **Author Note/behind the Scenes**

 **1, finally, this is done. I wanted to get this chapter posted over a week ago, but got delayed**

 **2, when I started writing this fic, I wanted to make it less similar to the Original Disney Film. Originally this chapter had fewer scenes. But I rewrite it many times, making it longer and more complex then it would have been.**

 **3, Kim's sexuality was complicated to write. Disney did Arial lack of clothing well considering.**

 **But after careful thought, I decided to avoid the complicated scenario and gradually came up with the idea of DNAmy of giving Kim something to cover herself. Even bad people can have moments of decency.**

 **4, Most of the scenes with Kim experiencing human food, clothing and such are not mine.**

 **There are various shows where a mermaid, a fairy, alien or whatever becomes human and experience things they are not unfamiliar. These were the inspirations for what you have read.**

 **5, I wanted Kim's family to have a larger role in my fic then Ariel's family did in the movie. That was why I wrote the subplot with them slowly realizing that Kim was missing. I hope you liked the characterizations, interactions and reactions.**

 **6, originally Wade was going to aide Kim on her quest for humanity. But I couldn't make it work, so I backtracked and wrote it that decided that Kim was on her own when she made that deal with DNAmy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **THE NEXT MORNING.**

 **…**

It was early in the morning. The sun high above the ocean surface glistened like a hazy ball of light, brightening the ocean floor, including the City of Middleton.

James arrived at the dining room. He looked around. None of the family had arrived yet. A few servants with trays of food arrived and set it out. One looked at King Possible sympathetically.

"Will there be anything else, your highness?" He asked carefully.

"No," James assured the servant. "You may go."

The servants bowed and swam off.

King Possible put his face in his hands. He wasn't feeling hungry, his thoughts on his missing daughter.

Just then, his daughters, Bonnie, Zita, Tara, Monique and Yori arrived. None of them looked well. They each took their seats and waited. Bonnie was the first to break the silence.

"Where are Mom, Jim and Tim?"

"Your mother isn't hungry right now." James answered grimly. "I'm not sure about your brothers."

"Do we wait for them?" Zita asked.

James sighed. "No. Say your own prayers and then you may eat."

"Thanks Dad." Monique said before folding her hands and giving a silent prayer.

Her sisters followed suit.

James eyed his daughters. Zita and Bonnie made their plates and appeared to have forgotten to say their prayers. But he didn't correct them.

Tara finished her prayer and made her plate. She then glanced at her father. "Kim hasn't been found yet, dad?"

"No." James replied sadly.

The mood of the royal sisters got lower. They resumed their meal quietly. James sighed. "I'm going to skip breakfast." He told his daughters, getting off his seat.

The sisters watched their father go.

"Poor dad." Zita commented sadly.

"Yeah," Tara agreed.

Bonnie sighed. "I hope Kim's alright."

The other sisters suddenly looked at Bonnie in surprise, which annoyed the brunette.

"Hey, I don't like Kim, but that doesn't mean I want something bad to happen to her." She frowned.

"Fair point, sis." Monique commented.

For a long moment, no one did anything. Then they resumed eating silently.

 **SURFACE**

Regent Barkin had almost finished his meal. He glanced over at Prince Ron and his friend, Kim who wore a black and blue dress with black shoes and a blue bow in her hair. Ron wore simple blue pants, black boots and a white shirt and his trademark pouch. The mole rat was on the table, eating cheese from a bowl.

"Okay, I'm done." Ron looked over at Kim. "Ready for the tour, KP?"

Kim gave Ron a look and then touched her plate as if signaling something.

"You want a little more to eat, KP." Ron conceded. "OK. But please finish up so we can leave."

Kim filled up her plate with more food and began to stuff her face, finishing her meal in less than a minute.

"Well, I guess that's that." Barkin commented dryly. "Have fun, your highness. But don't have too much fun."

Ron chuckled awkwardly. "You worry too much, Regent B."

"And for good reason." Barkin countered stiffly.

Ron chuckled more awkwardly while Kim frowned and Rufus gave Barkin a raspberry. The royal official groaned. "This is the thanks I get being considerate."

Kim got to her feet and looked at Ron, clearly ready for the tour.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed happily. He looked at Rufus. "Ready to go, Rufus?"

"Yep!" Rufus replied before running to the end of the table and hoping into the poach that hung from Ron's belt.

"Have a nice trip." Barkin told the young prince.

Kim followed Ron outside the castle. Rufus was sticking his head out, eyeing Kim and his surroundings. Up ahead was a strange device. Kim thought it looked like a carriage, only it was strangely shaped, made of a material she had seen but wasn't very familiar with. In front of the carriage were some appendages that were linked to a harness on the back and neck a strange creature with four legs.

"Well, here we go." Ron told Kim.

"Hmm." Rufus responded from the pouch.

Kim followed Ron into the carriage. She eyed the contraption in wonder. Ron then shook the reins and the horse moved forward, leaving the castle ground. Kim looked to and fro. She pointed at some hills. Ron looked at the direction and smiled. "Yeah, it's a nice view."

Kim looked behind her and wondered what the underside of the carriage looked like. She then leaned over so she could see under the moving carriage.

Ron looked at the road up front and then glanced at Kim and his eyes widen. "Uh Kim?" He asked, perplexed by Kim's abnormal stunt.

Continuing to dangle upside down, Kim stared in wonder at the moving wheels and the legs of the creature pulling their carriage.

Ron smirked. "Mermaids. Curious as a cat."

Hearing that, Kim suddenly pulled herself back up and sat back in her seat, grinning sheepishly. She didn't know human customs, but could tell from Ron's comment that she had made a fool of herself.

Before long, they reach a bridge, leading into a town. Kim eyed the river in wonder. She had never seen so little water in such an odd form.

In the town were humans going to and fro. It was like the market place in Middleton. There were stands with various merchandises for sale. Kim went over to a stand, eying some pots.

"Would the lady like a pot?" The merchant asked. "No finer pot in brass or sliver."

Kim looked at the merchant awkwardly. Ron came up. "Sorry, she can't speak."

"Your highness." The merchant exclaimed in surprise.

"She's my friend. I'm just giving her a tour." Ron looked at Kim. "Let's go."

Kim followed Ron. She looked around at the different sights. They then came to an open area. Ron then looked at Kim. "Do you know how to dance?"

Kim nodded. Ron smiled. "Then come with me."

Kim smiled as she took Ron's hand and followed him. They then began to dance. They didn't have any elegance in their moves, but they enjoyed themselves.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Wade swam to the edge of the palace entrance where two guards were.

"Wade Load." One guard said kindly.

"Hi, I'm here for Kim." Wade announced

"She is missing." The guard grimly told the mer-boy. "The King and Queen are very worried."

Wade grimaced. "They have not found anything?"

"No." The guard answered.

Wade became frustrated. "I'd like to see her brothers, Jim and Tim."

"Sure." The guard replied.

Wade swam into the castle. He made a few turns and came to the door to a room. He opened the door and looked inside. Both twins shut down their magic shells and tried to look innocent.

"Hey Wade." Jim said, looking casual.

"What's up?" Tim asked.

Wade glared. "Kim's missing, and I'm worried."

Both twins looked uneasy. "Yeah, it's awful." Jim agreed.

"What he said." Tim added.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Wade asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" Both boys asked simultaneously.

"Kim's been secretly visiting a human for who knows how long." Wade elaborated stiffly. "What do you know about it?"

"What makes you think we know anything?" Jim asked casually.

Wade fumed. "You were there when her father showed up." He angrily told the twins "Kim accused you of breaking an agreement and the King said you were wrong to not tell him the truth," He glowered at the twins. "Now tell me what happened."

Both princes looked uneasy.

"Okay, you got us." Jim confessed. "We figured Kim was up to something and had a spy shell follow her."

"One of your inventions?" Wade guessed irritably.

"Exactly," Tim replied, taking over the discussion. "So we learned she was visiting a human that she had saved years ago."

"And what happened next?" Wade asked coldly. "And no lies."

"We gave her an ultimatum: do favors for us or we tell Dad what she's been doing." Jim declared.

Wade became indignant. "Your sister was visiting a human and you blackmailed her?!"

"She owed us." Tim countered

"She ruined our concert." Jim finished.

And you thought this human wouldn't harmed her?!" Wade demanded.

"Well, we thought Kim was fine." Tim said weakly.

Wade's expression hardens. "And that is your scientific opinion?" He asked coldly.

Both princes cringed at that question.

"Okay, we messed up." Tim conceded.

"We weren't being very bright that time." Jim agreed.

Wade sighed in aggravation.

"Look, we never intended for any of this to happen." Tim said desperately.

"Yeah, we didn't." Jim concurred

Wade glared at the boys. "Well I'm worried about Kim. Maybe you can use your know-how to find her?"

Jim and Tim glanced at each other.

"Guys, she's my best friend," Wade said, his voice less harsh. "Please, if you have something to help find her, then use it."

Jim pondered this. "We'll try."

"Yes, we will." Tim concurred.

"Good." Wade said uneasily. He turned to swim.

"Hey, Wade." Tim called after.

"What?" Wade said, glaring at the princes.

"We do hope our sister is alright." Tim assured Wade.

"Yeah, we do." Jim concurred.

Wade considered that. "Well, at least you care." And turned and swam off.

He made a turn and then saw Queen Possible.

"Wade?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh." Wade exclaimed in surprise. "Hello, your highness."

"Oh Wade, do you have any idea where Kim is?" Anne asked desperately.

Wade moaned. "Sorry, but I don't know where she is. I'm worried about her."

Anne grimaced. "Me too."

Wade suddenly didn't feel sympathetic. "Maybe she wouldn't have taken off if her father didn't go crazy with that trident of his."

Anne gasped, startled by Wade's words. "Wade!" She snapped indignantly.

"I've got to go." Wade turned and swam off, leaving Anne perplexed.

 **SURFACE**

Ron was relaxing in the carriage while Kim held the reins. He glanced over at his friend. "You've gotten better in controlling a horse, KP."

Kim glanced at Ron, her expression awkward. She recalled how when Ron had given her the reins earlier. She had struck the horse so hard, it had caused the creature to run very fast and out of control and gave Ron a scare. She had enjoyed her experience of the horse running fast, but it still annoyed her how inexperienced she was as a human.

"Hey, stop there." Ron pointed up ahead.

Kim looked. Up ahead was a structure near a lake and wooden platform with what humans called boats nearby. She then pulled the reins and got the horse to stop.

A man came out of the small building and came forward. "Your highness."

"I'd like to rent a boat." Ron told the boatman.

"Of course." He said, looking at Kim. "Who is this?"

"A friend of mine." Ron explained as he got out of the carriage. "I'm taking her on a tour." He took out some coins from his pocket. "Here."

"Thanks." The man replied, looking at his boats on the dock. "Take your pick, your highness."

"Come on, KP!" Ron said, taking Kim's hand.

Kim got out of the carriage and they ran to the dock.

"Let's take this one." Ron pointed to one.

Kim eyed the boat and shrugged. Ron got into the boat and Kim climbed inside and sat across from him.

"Here we go." Ron began to row the oars and the boat began to go off into the lake.

Rufus climbed out of the pouch on Ron's belt and ran to the front of the boat, eyeing the scenery. Kim looked around, enjoying the pretty sights. The lake was interesting. Though large, it was smaller than a droplet when compared to the ocean. The trees were interesting. Though not as colorful or exotic as coral, she found their simplicity unique.

She looked at the water and touched it with her hand, and then held her hand in front of her face, eyeing her wet fingers. The sensation was different. The pond water wasn't like the ocean, or like the drinking water in the palace. She then heard a sound and looked up. There were flying creatures passing by. They looked like birds, but weren't like the sea birds that flew over the ocean.

"What's on your mind, Kim?" Ron asked suddenly.

Kim opened her mouth to speak but then realized she couldn't. She glared at Ron.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you can't talk," Ron pouted. "Man, I wish I knew what happened to you when I found you yesterday."

Kim grimaced, her mood suddenly low.

"Oh, man." Ron grumbled, realizing things had gotten ackward. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Look, go and enjoy the sights. After all, this is what you've always wanted to see."

Kim smiled, her spirits lifted. She looked around again. A long silence followed as Kim admired the sights.

Ron's kingdom was amazing. In some ways it wasn't very different from Middleton. Like Mer-folk, humans had homes, a marketplace, a monarchy, culture and art. But in other ways, their cultures were very different. The food, art and such were very different from Mer-Folk. Humans had technology instead of magic. There were land animals instead of sea creatures. And of course, there was very little water on land.

"You hungry, Kim?" Ron asked.

Kim blinked, surprised by the question.

"I asked if you're hungry." Ron told his friend, holding out a bag of food in his hand.

Rufus stood up, looking at his master. "Hmmm."

"Here, buddy." Ron gives the mole rat a lump of cheese.

"Hmm, cheese." Rufus took the cheese, reveling in it.

"Here." Ron handed Kim another piece of cheese.

Kim eyed the cheese questionably.

"Don't worry, this is a different brand then the one you tried yesterday," Ron assured the former mermaid. "You might actually like it."

Kim took the cheese and put it in her mouth and froze. The taste was incredible. It didn't have the unpleasant taste the cheese she had tried yesterday had.

"I see you like it." Ron grinned. "Here." He offered her some more cheese, and a type of bread and some figs.

Kim took the food, enjoying it. Ron grabbed some of the snacks and stuffed his face. Kim frowned. Ron's manners could be atrocious sometimes. She looked around and then noticed that the sun was at high noon. She became nervous as she realized something: she had used up half of her time already and Ron still hadn't kissed her.

"Kim, you alright?"

Kim blinked and looked at Ron, surprised by the question.

"You alright, KP?" Ron asked again.

Kim nodded, forcing a smile. She then glanced at the water again, but her thoughts were on what DNAmy had told her. Ron had to kiss her before the Noon on the third day. She was running out of time. She frowned at her reflection and considered her options. Then she got an idea. She looked up at Ron and puckered her lips.

"Huh? Ron exclaimed in surprise. "KP, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Rufus exclaimed looking back and surprised at what he saw.

Kim blinked her eyes and kept her lips puckered.

"Oh, you want me to kiss you." Ron exclaimed, looking embarrassed. "Look Kim, you're pretty and all but… I'm not much of a kisser. There was this princess I once kissed and… it didn't go so well."

Kim pouted.

"Come on Kim, don't be like that," Ron pleaded. "We're friends, and that's enough, right?"

Kim felt fear bubble in her stomach. She would be fine with just being Ron's friend, but if he didn't kiss her, she couldn't be with him anymore. But there was no way she could tell him that. And she didn't know how to write it down in the surface language humans used. She looked sideways.

"Kim, please." Ron said as he angled an oar so he wouldn't lose it and then reached over and touched Kim's shoulder. "It'll be alright. Who knows? Maybe one day, we will be a couple. But we can't rush it. I know maturity isn't my thing, but hey, I have my moments."

Kim tried to put on a straight face. She should have known that love at first sight was unreal. She looked around, taking in the scenery again. She then got an idea.

When she was a kid she had a pout known as the guppy fish pout. She could use it to get whatever she wanted. When she got older, her parents became immune to it. But maybe it would work on her young human friend. She looked at Ron and gave him the pout.

"Uh, KP, what are you doing?" Ron asked awkwardly.

Kim kept up her cute innocent expression. Rufus cringed, bothered by what he was seeing.

"Fine." Ron sighed in defeat. "You win, KP."

Kim smiled before puckering her lip again Ron hesitated and then leaned forward and then kissed Kim on the lips. They both felt intense emotion.

With a groan, Rufus looked away, disgusted by the display.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

DNAmy froze in horror, her magical Orb-Of-All-Seeing revealing the two humans kissing. Nearby, Shego, Monty and Drakken watched the whole thing with perplexity.

"Well, so much for that." Shego grumbled.

"What will we do now, mistress?" Monty asked respectfully.

DNAmy pouted, her fists clutched, her tentacles curled like fingers. "So unfair! I was so close. So…" She then stopped. "Wait." She then touched the bubble. It changed colors. Then she smiled. "Of course."

"What is she talking about?" Drakken asked, looking at Shego.

"Like I know." Shego retorted impatiently.

"Oh my little sweet devilfish." The Sea Witch said teasingly. "I said the boy must kiss her before high noon on the third day."

"And now he's kissed her?" Shego retorted irritably. "So how is your plan not scrapped?"

DNAmy gave the mutant eel a scowl and Shego cringed, aware her mistress's displeasure could be bad.

"I said he had to give her the kiss of true love." DNAmy told her eely minion coldly. "That kiss was more along the lines of infatuation. True love can take years to have." The Sea Witch grinned, rubbing her tentacles together like hands. "That is why our little princess is doomed to fail."

Monty and Drakken grinned while Shego continued to frown. "Love. Seriously, who believes in it?"

….

Monique swam into her room, sullen. Tara was on her bed, reading a data shell. She looked up at her dark skinned sister.

"You alright, Monique?"

"No." Monique answered coldly. "I was going to go to Club Starfish today."

"And what's wrong?"

"We're not allowed to leave the palace." Monique answered irritably. "Mom's orders."

"Oh my." Tara replied sympathetically. "I guess she's worried that something might happen to us."

"Hey." Monique retorted. "I've been out of the palace many times and never swam away from home." She scowled. "Kim really made a mess of things."

Tara scowled. "Yeah." She agreed bitterly.

Monique flopped on her bed. "When they find Kim, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

 **SURFACE**

The sun was setting. The carriage pulled into the palace courtyard. Ron glanced at Kim. "Well, we're here."

Kim looked at their surroundings.

A trio of servants came to the carriage. "Your highness."

"Yeah, thanks." Ron told the servants and looked at Kim. "Milady."

Kim smiled and allowed Ron to walk her off the carriage. The duo headed to the palace. "You hungry, Kim?"

Kim nodded.

They headed to the dining room where Barkin was already waiting. "So you're back, your highness." He commented. "How did it go?"

"Well, Regent B." Ron assured the royal official. "Kim really enjoyed the tour."

Barkin eyed Kim, though his expression had less hostility then before. He then looked at Ron. "Does she have anywhere to go?"

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, not understanding.

"I mean, is she staying here indefinitely or is she just a guest?" Barkin clarified. "Look, if she's staying here, we need to make arrangements."

"Arrangements." Ron grumbled. He looked at Kim. "Well Kim, would you like to stay here?"

Kim nodded happily.

"Okay." Barkin said. "She'll need to learn proper etiquette. We need to know her place at the castle." He gave Ron a cold look. "And that she won't distract you from your responsibilities."

Ron chuckled nervously.

"I'll make some preparations." Barkin said. "She'll go to classes in about a week. And your classes will resume as well, Stoppable."

"Great." Ron replied and then looke at Kim an smile. "Well, we got all week."

Kim smiled encouragingly.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

James was in a room, looking grim. He had been largely inactive since his daughter had gone missing. Just then, a servant swam into the room. "Sir, Dr. Porter needs to see you if it's possible?"

James groaned. "Fine."

"Only if possible, sir." The servant elaborated, aware that things were difficult for the King with his daughter missing.

King Possible smirked grimly. "Anything is possible for a Possible." He left the room, leaving the servant worried.

The Sea King made a few turns and soon reached the lab. King Possible swam into the lab. Dr. Porter was there. "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes your highness," Porter told her monarch.

What is it you wanted to see me for?" King Possible asked.

"Do you know anything about the mystic light that appeared yesterday?" Porter inquired.

"No, I did not." King Possible answered grimly. "So, it has happened again..."

"Yeah, except this one headed towards the surface, probably the dry land." Porter announced.

"Strange." The Sea King murmured. "I don't care about the humans, but what in the sea would target the surface?"

"I have a theory." Porter said softly.

"What is it?" King Possible asked.

"As you know, that kind of light has been seen many times over the past few years," Porter explained grimly. " It's why I have decided to research bizarre cases. To find connections."

What did you find?" King Possible inquired.

Mer-people have gone missing, usually without a trace," Porter explained. "But a few have seen surrounded by a bright light which was identical to the ones we have seen, and then they were transported away and never seen again."

"So you think another mer-folk was taken?" King Possible frowned.

"Likely." Porter answered grimly. "Not sure who, how or why though. And I don't know why this one headed towards the surface."

King Possible grimaced. "Well, then keep me alerted."

"Yes, your highness." Porter replied respectfully.

King Possible departed grimly. He thought of Kim, wondering where she was. "Could… No, it couldn't be." He grew concern. He then went to a servant. "Contact Will Du. Tell him I wish for an update."

"Yes, sir." The servant complied.

 **SURFACE**

The sky was dark and the moon was above the horizon. Ron exited the palace and came out to the courtyard. He casually walked to the outskirts of the palace ground and looked out past the beach and at the ocean.

Ron frowned. The ocean had appealed to him for years. But now it seemed different and incomplete. He looked up at the palace, particularly at the window which was part of Kim's guestroom.

"Oh," He murmured dreamingly. He then looked at the ocean frowned. "Your view isn't very nice anymore." He commented.

Rufus poked his head out of the pouch on Ron's belt and chirped.

"No, the ocean is great buddy," Ron assured his friend. "It's just…the ocean feels incomplete now. I guess Kim made the ocean special. Now having her here has taken away what made the ocean so great."

Rufus expressed his views on that.

"Yeah, I guess." Ron agreed. He looked thoughtful. "You know, I wonder, did Kim leave a life behind? I mean, did she have friends and family?"

Rufus murmured and shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not like we can ask her," Ron concluded grimly. "Oh well." He looked again at the ocean. Then at Kim's window. He smiled and then returned to the palace.

 **…**

 **To Be Continued**

 **…**

 **Author note. As you know, this taken from the segment with Eric and Human Ariel, only with a few differences.**

 **1, I pondered how to do the kiss scene. I mentioned in a past that I didn't want to do Love at First Sight. While Ron and Kim have a history and do care for each other, I don't think Ron's reached a point where a kiss is true love. True love is putting another before your own rights and needs. Such love is hard to give and takes time.**

 **2, I hope you like the subplot with Kim's family and Wade and their worries for Kim's disappearance.**

 **3, Much of the trivia and details wasn't easy to write. Hope you enjoyed them.**

 **Till next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, THIRD DAY**

 **…**

Shego yawned and reared up her long neck and looked around. She noticed that across the cave were some ledges in the wall that were empty.

"I wonder where Drakken and Monty have gone off." She sighed. She then heard a groan in another part of the cave.

DNAmy had awoken.

"Oh." The Sea Witch yawned and stretched her pudgy arms out while her tentacles curled and tightened before relaxing. She then sat up, blinking her eyes. "Oh man." She complained.

Shego eyed her mistress with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I was Queen of the Ocean and had transformed all the ocean life into adorable cuddle fish." The Sea Witch pouted. "But it was just a dream."

Shego grimaced. "Nice dream." She commented sarcastically.

DNAmy frowned at Shego and then went over to her mirror, took out a shell and opened it. Inside it was a pair of glasses which she took out and put on her face.

"Where are Drakken and Monty?" She asked.

Shego shrugged. "I don't know. They aren't here."

"Well no matter." DNAmy said, going over to her vase. She waved her hand and conjured up a plate of sweets. She proceeded to munch on them. She then conjured another plate of sweets. She went over to the ledge where Shego lay. "Hungry, my little coral?"

Shego grimaced. She was hungry, and while she hated DNAmy, she enjoyed the Sea Witch's cooking. "Sure." She went over and munched on the sweets. "So what happens today?"

DNAmy smiled dreamily. "Today, things will go according to my ultimate design." She gave a happy sigh. "Soon I'll have that little mermaid, and the ocean will be mine." She giggled reveling in her cleverness.

Shego grimaced, disturbed with the idea of DNAmy being Queen. "Good for you." She commented coldly.

DNAmy resumed eating her meal, giving no indication she knew Shego's thoughts.

 **SURFACE**

Kim awoke in her bed. Sitting up, she looked out the window, her mind going over past events. She had completed her assignment yesterday and would now be a human forever. She would start her life with her best friend Ron today.

She looked out the window at the ocean. She thought of her old home under the sea. She missed her family terribly, including her father, the squibs, even Bonnie. She thought of Wade. She wished she could speak to her old friend again. But it was too late now. She would never see him or anyone else again.

Just then the door opened and a servant entered the room. "It's time to get up, Kim."

Kim sat up and looked at the servant thoughtfully and gave a friendly smile.

"I assumed you still needed help with dressing yourself." The servant guessed.

Kim nodded grimly.

"Well, I'll get your things ready." The servant said, heading to the wardrobe.

Kim got to her feet and went to the wardrobe too.

"How about this?" The servant asked, taking out a green dress.

Kim eyed it, then went to the wardrobe and took out the blue dress she wore the other day.

"Okay." The servant then went to a dresser drawer and took some long undergarments. "Let's get started."

Kim grimaced as she stared at the long undergarments in the servant's hands. She found them uncomfortable and still couldn't understand why human women had to wear them. Especially since they weren't visible anyway.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "KP, you up?" Ron's voice called from behind the door.

The servant went over to the door. "She's awake and needs some privacy right now your highness."

"Oh, okay." Good morning KP. Bye."

Kim stared at the door thoughtfully, touched by Ron's visit though it was behind a closed door.

"Shall we go, Kim?" The servant asked.

Kim blinked, snapping out of her thoughts and looked at the servant. She considered the question and then gave a hand gesture.

"What?" The servant inquired.

Kim then sat on the floor, made a splashing gesture with her hands and then blew into her hands.

"You want a bath?"

Kim nodded.

The servant stared at Kim in disbelief. "Before you have breakfast?"

Kim nodded earnestly.

The servant sighed. "Okay, follow me."

The servant headed out of the room, carrying the clothes in her arms, while Kim got to her feet and followed.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

The Possible family was at the dining table, having breakfast. The mood was low. Anne eyed some sea weed mush on her plate. She then eyed her sons and daughters.

Tim and Jim were all gloomy. Yori, Monique, Zita and Tara were equally grim. Bonnie was scowling while she munched her food. James was sitting sadly, not eating his meal.

"Did they find anything on Kim, Dad?" Zita suddenly asked.

James sighed. "No."

"This tanks." Monique complained. "Where could she have gone?"

"I'm done, can I be excused?" Yori asked suddenly.

"You may." Anne told her daughter.

Yori got up and swam away.

Anne looked at her husband who was sitting silently, staring at his food and casually picks it with his utensil. "James, you must eat."

James frowned at his wife. "Maybe you should."

Anne groaned. "Touché."

"We're done too, Mom." Tim began to say.

"Can we be excused?" Jim finished.

"You're excused." Anne told her sons.

The twins swam off.

Just then, Will Du swam into the room. "Your highness." He said with a bow.

James looked intensely at the official. "What is it, Will Du?" He asked, hoping for news about his daughter.

Will Du hesitated before speaking. "I know things are tough for you with Princess Kim missing, but I must remind you that you have paper work that needs your attention."

King Possible sighed. "I'll get started right away."

"You're not going to finish breakfast, James." Anne asked her husband.

"I'll have a snack later." King Possible answered grimly.

Anne grimaced before looking back at Will Du. "Nothing on our daughter, Will?"

The official grimaced. "Sorry, no." He answered sympathetically.

Anne sighed, aware that her hope was a long shot.

James got up and swam away, while Will Du swam the opposite direction.

"Can I be excused, mom?" Zita asked her face grim.

"Me too." Tara asked.

"Me too." Monique asked.

"You may." Anne told her daughters, her voice weary.

As the three mermaids got up and swam away. Anne looked at her remaining daughter, Bonnie. Bonnie was eying her departing sisters before resumed eating her breakfast.

"Are you doing alright, Bon-Bon?" Anne asked curiously.

"Of course." Bonnie answered stiffly.

Anne sighed. "I'm glad you're with me, Bonnie."

Bonnie eyed her mother. "Huh?"

Anne looked intensely at her daughter. "I love you Bonnie. And I'm glad you're still here."

Bonnie scoffed. "Since when?"

Anne considered Bonnie's question. "You think I favor your brothers and sisters over you?"

"Of course." Bonnie answered and then sighed. "You and Dad obviously like the others more than me."

Anne eyed her daughter. "Why do you think we favor them?"

"You admire the twins' genius. You groom Yori to be the next Queen of the Kingdom. You're there for Tara when she's down; you admire Zita and Monique's interests and talents. Even Kim gets special attention. All I get is being told what I'm doing wrong." Bonnie sighed.

Anne frowned. "Your father and I never tried to play favorites, Bonnie. And you're not the only one who is criticized for their actions."

Bonnie pouted. "May I be excused?"

Anne sighed. "Yes you may."

Bonnie turned to leave.

"Oh, Bonnie!" Anne called after her.

Bonnie stopped and sighed. "Yes?"

"Don't swim away Bonnie. Please."

Bonnie froze, slightly indignant. "Why would I swim away?"

"Because you feel that I and your father are unfair to you. And you like attention."

Bonnie sighed. "OK, I won't. Can I go now?"

"Of course." Anne assured her snooty daughter.

Bonnie turned and swam away, while Anne eyed her plate of food she had barely eaten.

 **SURFACE**

Barkin, Kim and Ron ha finished their breakfast. "Have a nice trip, Stoppable." Barkin told the young prince.

"Thanks, Regent B." Ron said, looking at Kim. "Ready KP?"

Kim nodded and got to her feet and she and Ron exited the dining room. Up ahead was Ned cleaning a hallway.

"Hey, Ron." Ned called out. "Where are you and Kim going?"

"We're going to take a tour in the woods." Ron replied.

"Good for you." Ned said, turning to the redhead. "Nice a have day."

Kim smiled kindly at Ned before following Ron out of the castle.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Monty was swimming through a coral, contemplating things. "Monty, Drakken." A voice echoed in Monty's head. A voice he knew all too well.

"Yes, mistress." Monty groaned unhappily.

"Yeah, what is it?" Drakken's voice asked via the telepathy.

"I want you two and Shego to go to Middleton. I have a special task for you."

"What is it?" Drakken asked impatiently.

"Go to someone important in the city. A solder, an official, I don't care. Someone who can communicate with the Sea King."

"And what?" Monty asked sullenly.

"Tell them to tell the king that I know where his precious little daughter is and to come meet me in the South, and to come alone."

"And you need all three of us?" Drakken asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not just one of us?" Monty asked.

"Because you three are my favorites. After all, you three were the first mer-people to be transformed by my magic."

"Lucky us." Shego's voice commented darkly via the telepathy.

"Now all three of you go to the city. You all have a special connection and will be drawn to each other. When you're together, find someone of importance and give them the message."

"Fine." Shego sighed irritably.

"On it, mistress." Drakken replied gruffly.

"I'll be right on it." Monty answered, really hating his life now.

"Good. You three are the best."

"Lucky us." Monty commented sarcastically.

"Yeah," Drakken commented with equal sarcasm.

Shego's groaned via the telepathy.

 **SURFACE**

Ron and Kim walked among the trees, enjoying the sights. Kim glanced up at a bird flying by. She looked at the tree trunks in awe. She couldn't get over that they were like rocks but as much alive as the wavy seaweed under the ocean.

"Having fun, KP?" Ron asked.

Kim turned and nodded to Ron. She then saw a butterfly go by. It was so beautiful, like a piece of coral flying. Just then Rufus poked his head out of the pouch and chattered.

"Want to roam around, buddy?" Ron asked his little friend.

"Hmm, hmm." Rufus replied eagerly.

"Okay." Ron took Rufus out of the pouch and let the mole rat run across the ground.

Kim eyed Ron's friend, amused with the rodent's antics. The human duo followed the little mole rat. Ron then looked around and saw a tree up on a hill. "Hey, wanna race to that tree?"

Kim hesitated. She looked at her feet, aware she wasn't very athletic as a human.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Ron coaxed the former mermaid.

Kim sighed and relented. The two teenagers ran, with Rufus not far behind. Kim was panting. She prided herself as a fast swimmer, but this was different. She was tiring. Her body felt heavy due to the lack of water supporting her frame.

Ron touched the tree. "Booyah, I win." He cheered himself. "Yes, the Ron man won." He then looked at Kim and saw the pout on her face. "Kim, you alright?"

Kim nodded, though her expression was still sour.

"Oh come on, Kim." Ron argued. "So I beat you, it's no big, right?"

Kim glared at Ron, her pride hurt.

Ron chuckled nervously. "Well, what else would you like to do?"

Kim grimaced. She felt guilty for being a sore loser, and for being so…weak.

Rufus went up to Kim, murmuring sympathetically.

Kim knelt down and looked at the mole rat. Rufus spoke again. Kim couldn't understand the creature's words but knew he was trying to cheer her up. She smiled and stroked Rufus' head. The mole rat purred happily.

"You're really something, Rufus." Ron commented.

Kim then looked up at Ron and got to her feet. She then grabbed Ron's hands and looked pleadingly into his eyes. She couldn't tell him she was sorry, but hoped he get the gist.

"Its okay, KP," Ron assured his friend, gently touching her long hair. "Look, you know how you told me that your family motto is 'anything is possible for a Possible?"

Kim nodded, wondering what he was getting yet.

"That also means it's possible to lose, KP." Ron finished. "So it's okay. If it makes you feel better, I lose most of the time. So you brightened my day today, Kim."

Kim smiled at Ron, her mood lifted.

"Take my advice, KP, never be normal." Ron stated and then laughed. "Then again, I guess being human isn't normal for a mermaid."

Kim gave a soundless chuckle.

"Let's go, KP."

Kim followed her friend down the hill.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Shego swam to the outskirts of the city of Middleton, scowling. "Where are those idiots?" She snarled, flexing her body impatiently. Then she sensed something. Drakken was nearby and Monty was a little farer but would be here soon.

She turned and saw a dark blue serpentine shape swimming towards her.

"Hey Shego." Drakken said as he caught up with her.

"What took you so long?" Shego demanded impatiently.

"I was in the north." Drakken grumbled.

"What were you doing there for?" Shego demanded.

"I have better things to do then stay in that Witch's cave." Drakken retorted.

Shego sighed. "Fair point."

Just then, another serpentine shape swam up to them. "Good, you're both here." Monty commented gratingly. "Well, let's go and deliver our mistress's message to someone close to the Sea King."

Shego sighed while Drakken pouted. "Yes, lets." Shego agreed and she and the other two headed into the city.

….

Tim and Jim eyed their screen, which was displaying different stuff.

"This isn't working." Jim commented.

"Yeah, we don't have a lead for our spy shells to follow." Tim said, rubbing his head.

"We should talk to Dad." Jim suggested. "Maybe he found a lead."

"Sure." Tim agreed.

The twins swam out of their room and reached an office where their father was doing some paperwork. King Possible looked up irritably at his sons. "What?"

"We're worried about Kim." Jim said in a low voice.

King Possible sighed sadly. "Me too."

"Isn't there any way to find her?" Tim asked.

King Possible sighed again. "They haven't found anything."

Suddenly a guard swam into the office. "Sire, we might have a lead on your missing daughter."

The twins froze in shock while King Possible's eyes widen in equal shock. "Really? What kind of lead?"

The guard looked perplexed. "This is the strange part. The lead came from a trio of eels that can talk."

James looked surprised, while the twins looked amazed.

"Cool." The royal twins said union.

"What did they say exactly?" James asked in a low voice.

"They said that the Sea Witch DNAmy knows where your daughter is."

James froze in horror.

"Oh man." Jim whispered in a low voice.

"No kidding." Tim agreed.

"What else did they say?" King Possible asked the guard, dreading the answer.

"You must meet DNAmy in the South near the coasts, and to come alone. She will tell you what you need to know then."

James looked ill. He suspected the worse. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Yes, sir." The guard answered dutifully.

King Possible looked at his two sons sternly. "That includes you."

"Got it, dad." Both twins replied.

King Possible eyed his boys suspiciously. "I'm serious, boys. DNAmy is dangerous and Kim's life is on the line. I don't want you trying anything."

"Understood, dad." Both boys replied simultaneously.

King Possible sighed and got up and left the office while the boys glanced at each other, expressions intense.

"Hick-a-bicka-boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoosh-a." Time answered.

The twins then turned and left the office. Before long, they reached their room.

"Getting shell ready." Tim said as he prepped it up, it displayed a screen.

"Now to arrange it to find Dad." Jim told his brother unnecessary.

A smaller shell hovered into the air, its mystic sensors transmitting images into the mystic screen on the other shell. It then disappeared.

"Cloak activated." Tim stated unnecessary.

"Good." Jim agreed.

There was a swooshing sound and the cloaked shell was obviously gone. The boys looked at their projected screen. At first the images were a blur, but then they cleared. They saw their father swimming through town- obviously towards that destination he was told to follow.

Suddenly the door opened. Both twins shut down the magic shell and tried to look innocent. To their surprise it wasn't their sisters, mother, guards or servants.

"Hey, guys." Wade said grimly. "I was wondering if you found anything about Kim."

The twins looked at each other. "Hick-a-bicka-boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoosh-a." Tim answered.

"What does that mean?" Wade asked, not getting their secret code.

"Actually yes, we have a lead." Tim answered

"You did?" Wade exclaimed in relief. "Where is she?"

"We're following it now." Jim answered, pointing to the screen.

Wade looked at the screen and looked shock. "King Possible? What's going on?"

"Our father got a message from the Sea Witch, DNAmy, saying she knows where Kim is." Tim explained.

"What?" Wade exclaimed in horror.

"He told us not to tell anyone either." Jim added.

Wade grimaced.

"But since your Kim's friend, we're telling you." Tim also added.

Wade panted, rubbing his head. "What does that shell-case have to do Kim?"

"We're not sure yet." Jim answered grimly.

"But we can find out." Tim added, uneasy but confident.

Wade grew determined. "Let's do this."

…..

DNAmy waited by a rock, smirking. She flexed some of her tentacles, enjoying the way things were developing. Soon she would have the little mermaid in her grasp and then her father will have to do what she said. She then saw the big meanie, King Possible up ahead coming towards her. She grinned.

"How nice to see you again, King Possible."

King Possible glowered at the obese Sea Witch. "Where is Kim?" He growled his trident aimed at her. "What are you done with her?"

"First, let's make something clear?" DNAmy retorted. "If something should happen to me, your daughter will suffer the same fate. That was part of her agreement with me."

James hesitated though he didn't lower the trident. "What agreement?"

DNAmy held out a hand and a contract appeared, floating above the Sea Witch's hand. "We made a deal. One of the details is that if someone of the sea harmed me in retaliation for signing my contract, the same thing would happen to her."

"Did she even know this?" James demanded, his trident glowing brightly.

"She's a teenager. Do they ever make sure of anything?"

James trembled with rage. "What have you done with my daughter?! Where is she?"

DNAmy grinned. "I gave her what she wanted most: to become a human."

"What?!" James shouted. He raised his trident as if to strike her but paused. He remembered DNAmy's warning. He couldn't harm her without causing the same harm to his daughter, Kim. "How could you do something so…so…?"

DNAmy smirked. "I think the better question is how a father could cause his daughter so much pain."

James froze in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"You destroyed her little collection, driving her out of your life." DNAmy reminded King Possible, shaking her head. "What made you think that tantrum of yours would convince her that you were right?"

James hesitated, troubled by the Sea Witch's words.

"Now don't worry, you may be a big meanie, but you can still get your daughter back safe and sound."

James looked up in surprise and joy. Then he glared with suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

"I agreed to turn her into a human for three days. She could only remain human if she could get her human boyfriend to give her a kiss of true love. When she fails, she will become a mermaid again."

James grew tense. It was too good to be true. "There is something you're not telling me."

"Don't worry, I will tell you. But you have to wait 'till the sun is high in the middle of the sky today. Wait here 'till I return."

"You can't just leave!" James almost ordered.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be back soon." The Sea Witch smirked. "Believe me; I wouldn't miss you getting the chance to see your precious little daughter again. Ta, Ta."

DNAmy turned and departed. King Possible grimaced with worry. But he knew there was nothing he could do.

Far off in the distance, magical shell was hovering and picking up and transmitting images.

…..

Wade, Tim and Jim stared at the magic screen, perplexed.

"We've got to do something." Wade declared desperately.

"Agreed." Tim said grimly

"Likewise." Jim concurred. "But what should we do?"

Wade fumed, trying figure out a plan. "Grab whatever inventions you think are best. Then we head over there. We're going to help him."

Tim and Jim looked at each other.

"Hick-a-bicka-boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoosh-a." Tim answered.

 **SURFACE**

All was quiet on the beach. A young man was walking around casually when he noticed something strange. A figure emerged out of the ocean. She was a pudgy teenage girl. She wore a brown dress and had glasses.

She walked onto the beach, water dripping from her hair, face and dress… and then appeared to be dry as if she hadn't just come out of the ocean.

"Now let's see," She murmured, then noticed the human staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked coldly.

The man grimaced. "Where did you come from? And…" He touched her arm. "Why aren't you wet?"

DNAmy withdrew her arm, glaring up at the impudent human. "You are very rude. I suggest you leave while you can."

"What do you mean 'while I can'?" The man asked, puzzled.

DNAmy glared and suddenly grabbed the man's hand and squeezed, causing the man to scream in pain. "If you want to live, you will leave and not tell anyone about me." She warned her voice cold.

"Okay, Okay!" The man screamed, trying to pull away from this crazy teenage girl with an iron grip.

DNAmy let go, and the man fell backwards, then turned and ran for his life. The transformed Sea Witch smiled. "Now let's see. Where is the little mermaid?" She focused and grinned, the gap in her teeth visible. She began heading in one direction. She also looked at the sun in the sky. "Not much longer."

….

Kim and Ron were heading towards the edge of the forest. Kim admired the scenery. The dry land was amazing. The trees and such were unique. She looked to the sky. Soon, it would be noon and her life would be set.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Ron commented.

Kim nodded. She took Ron's hand. Ron looked at Kim, feeling a strong feeling. She was beautiful and amazing. She was a wonderful person. He was glad to have her as a friend.

"Hello."

Both teens turned and saw a pudgy teenage girl, near a tree.

"Hey," Ron said politely. "Do I know you?"

The girl giggled. "No, but I know your little fish friend."

Kim gasped in horror. Then she frowned, doubting her eyes.

"Kim, do you know her?" Ron asked, puzzled.

Kim shook her head.

"Actually she does." The girl replied with a smile.

Rufus poked his head out of the pouch from Ron's belt. "Heh?"

Kim stared at the girl in disbelief. Next to her, Ron looked at the strange girl, equally confused. "You mind telling me what's going on?"

The girl grinned, showing the gap in her teeth. "My name is DNAmy. And I'm the reason your fish friend is a human."

"Really?" Ron looked at Kim.

Kim looked at the girl and then at Ron, her face full of disbelief.

"Oh, this is my disguise, sweet thing." The Sea Witch explained. "I had to find you, and I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.""

Kim's mouth opened in surprise, her eyes wide.

"So you're the reason Kim is human?" Ron asked in disbelief.

DNAmy scowled. "That's what I just said, human!" She snapped. Then she looked at Kim. "Well little princess, it's almost time."

"Time?" Ron asked, not understanding.

"Hmm." Rufus murmured, surprised.

"She made a deal with me, human." DNAmy explained. "If you kissed her before noon today, she would remain human permanently. But if you didn't, she'll become a mermaid again and…" She paused for dramatic effect. "She would belong to me."

Kim stared at DNAmy in stunned disbelief. She tried to protest, but had no voice.

"Oh, I didn't mention that last part, sweetie?" DNAmy smirked. "Well if you had read the contract, you would have known that. Can't blame me for not checking."

Kim fumed, her fists clenched.

"Well, I kissed her yesterday." Ron declared suddenly. "So she's fine, right?"

"Well if you gave her the kiss of true love, then yes." DNAmy stated, her smirk becoming an insufferable smile.

Kim felt her stomach groan uneasily. She sensed that she'd failed.

"What are you talking about?" Ron demanded.

"What I said," DNAmy snapped, "true love's kiss will make her human perminantly. "You humans are as thick as some mer-folk."

"And my kiss wasn't true love?" Ron demanded.

Kim suddenly gasped and fell to the ground.

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed in horror. His friend was lying on the ground. Instead of feet, a tail flopped at the end of her skirt.

"Yikes!" Rufus exclaimed, shocked by

"Looks like the kiss you gave her wasn't true love!" DNAmy exclaimed, giggling happily.

Kim looked up hopelessly at Ron and then DNAmy.

"So much for true love." DNAmy laughed, and then raised her hands. Her hands glowed and she began to morph. She aged into an adult, and her dress tore, revealing her octopus nature. She then pointed. Kim suddenly glowed with a purple light and rose into the air and towards DNAmy.

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed as he ran forward and grabbed her hand and pulled. "Let her go!"

DNAmy frowned. "Sorry, lover boy. But we have a deal." She swung one of her tentacles forward; knocking Ron down, Rufus went flying out of his pouch, landing on the grassy land a few feet from his owner.

Kim let out a silent scream as she was magically pulled away.

"Kim!" Ron shouted, trying to get to his feet.

DNAmy then levitated and flew through the air, crossing over the land and towards the ocean. Kim struggled hopelessly, trying to scream, but couldn't. Before long, they reached the ocean surface.

"Well, here we are." DNAmy commented. She dived into the ocean depths with Kim magically pulled in after her.

Kim's human dress vanished, leaving her in her shell top. She tried to swim away, but couldn't, as she was still being magically pulled in the direction the Sea Witch was swimming towards

"Don't worry little princess." The Sea Witch mocked her. "It's not you I'm after. I have a much bigger fish to fry."

Kim continued to struggle, but was unable to escape, all the while wondering what DNAmy was referring to. Just then, three colorful eels approached the Sea Witch.

"Hello, princess." Shego sneered as she swirled around Kim and DNAmy.

"You think you're all that, but you're not!" Drakken declared spitefully, swimming near Kim, his mouth twisted into a nasty grin.

Monty swam next to Drakken, also sneering. "Your time is up, Princess."

"Come, my lovelies." DNAmy declared. "Let's reunite our little princess with her big meanie of a father."

Kim's eyes widen in shock as she got magically pulled after them.

 **…**

 **To Be Continued**

 **…**

 **Author Note.**

 **1,The plot thickens. I mentioned earlier that truth love is a long and difficult process. While it's true Ron cares for Kim and wouldn't harm her, he wasn't quite there yet. That's why the kiss failed.**

 **2, as you know, I wanted there to be a subplot with Kim's Family and Wade. I hope you like the continuation and the details I came up with.**

 **3, Wade, Jim and Tim loosely have the roles of Sebastian and Flounder so naturally I needed to come up with how they will be there in the final conflict scene.**

 **4, well I hope you like what I have done thus far. Tune in next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **…..**

 **SURFACE**

Ron ran towards the docks, Rufus was not far behind his human master. The mole rat didn't know what to do either and was also worried.

Ron got into the boat on the docks and began to row the boat out into the open ocean.

"Huh?" Rufus exclaimed when he saw his owner taking off without him. "Hey! He shouted, waving his paws.

"Sorry, Rufus." Ron called out as he paddled off. "I've got to save Kim, and it'll probably be dangerous. Stay there."

Rufus watched helplessly, wishing he could come.

As Ron rowed, he noticed a harpoon at the bottom of the boat. "Hmm." He murmured and then focused on rowing out into the ocean. "Hang on Kim, I'm coming. I'll find you and that freaky lady octopus too."

 **UNDER THE SEA**

"You sure your dad won't see us?" Wade asked uneasily.

"This cloaking spell is pretty effective." Tim assured Wade.

"Unless Dad uses his trident." Jim suddenly added. "It can overcome most spells."

The three boys soon reached their destination. King Possible floated silently in the water, clutching his trident, his face perplexed. The three boys were careful not to speak, knowing it wouldn't be long. Moments later, two figures could be seen coming followed by three eels.

"Kim?" James exclaimed. Then he glared at Sea Witch. "DNAmy!"

"Well, hello, your highness." DNAmy sneered as she came closer. "Allow me to present your lovely daughter."

The Sea King looked at Kim with concerned. "Kim, are you alright?" He asked desperately.

Kim could only stare helplessly her father.

"Oh, she can't speak." DNAmy cut in. "Becoming human had a price, and that was her voice."

James scowled. "Let her go." He demanded.

DNAmy scowled back. "Not a chance, you big meanie," She declared defiantly. "We made a deal, and now she belongs to me. Not even you can undo it."

King Possible raised his trident menacingly at DNAmy. "Release her now!"

"Remember." DNAmy warned, wagging a finger, "what happens to me will happen to her. Besides," She added scornfully, "using your trident didn't fix the problem with your daughter before. Why would you think it will work now?"

King Possible clutched the triton tightly, his face tense. He was contemplating what he should do.

"Now, don't be so moody." DNAmy added with mock casualness. "I'm a girl who has a thing for bargains. While your little daughter would make a charming addition to my collection of cuddle fish, I am willing to make an exchange for someone much better." She grinned, showing off the gap in her teeth. "Can you guess who?"

James took a few breaths, troubled with the implication. Unseen, Wade, Jim and Tim watched the whole affair, troubled, unsure what to do.

"Maybe you need some convincing." DNAamy sneered. "Now what I'm about to show you is only a temporary demonstration. It's my way of making a point." She gestured and Kim was surrounded by bright light that transformed her into a small fish, trapped in a magic bubble.

"Kim!" James exclaimed in horror.

"Kim!" Wade exclaimed in horror.

"Huh?" King Possible exclaimed, looking around for who had spoken.

"What is the meaning of this?" DNAmy demanded, glaring at the Sea King. "I told you to come alone!"

"You tell me what's going on, sea witch." James growled.

"Oh dear." Tim whispered.

"We're in trouble." Jim finished in the same quiet voice.

Wade frowned. "Wait here." He whispered to the twins and left the cloaked spell, becoming visible.

"Wade?" James exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to find Kim." Wade replied and glared at the Sea Witch. "Let my friend go." He then grew nervous. "Please." He added weakly.

"Don't worry, her transformation is just temporary." DNAmay assured Wade with a smile. "For now. If you want your friend to become a mermaid again, your king will have to agree to the deal I'm offering." She then conjured up a new contract and a quill and looked at the Sea King. "This one is simple. Agree to take her place, and she is free. And look, no fine print. In fact…" She pointed and new words appeared. "Any fine print and your both free."

James eyed the writing on the contract.

"Now do we have a deal?" The Sea Witch asked again.

James hesitated. He looked at the writing uneasily. Then with a sigh, he took the quill and signed his name.

DNAmy became excited. "HA! Now you're going to get what's coming to you!"

The bubble vanished and Kim reverted to her mermaid form, while a magic mist swirled around King James.

 **SURFACE**

Above the ocean surface, Ron's boat was nearby. He saw a glow down below water and figured it was Kim's captor. "Okay, freaky lady, here I come." He grabbed the harpoon and got to his feet.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

When the glow vanished, there on the ocean floor was a polyp, the trident lying nearby. Wade gasped in shock and horror. Kim silently stared in equal horror.

"Dad?" Tim and Jim exclaimed from their hiding place.

DNAmy looked in the direction of the new voices and smiled. "I guess the brainy princes are nearby too." She waved. "Hello, cuties."

"It looks like you're queen of the ocean." Monty commented dryly.

"What else is new?" Shego shrugged her mood sullen.

"Congratulations Mistress." Drakken flattered.

"Thanks, but I'm not queen quite yet." DNAmy smiled as she looked down and picked up King Possible's trident, and grinned. "Now I am Queen of the Ocean!" She giggled, reveling in her triumph.

Kim continued to stare in horror at the polyp that had been her father. She felt so foolish. All this time, she had been a pawn in DNAmy's plan to overthrow her father. Her horror was replaced with anger. She glared at the giggling Sea Witch and swam at DNAmy and wrestled with her.

The Sea Witch grabbed Kim with a tentacle and tossed her to the seafloor.

"Don't mess with me, you little brat." DNAmy snapped. "Attacking your elders is very disrespectful." She then pointed the trident at Kim. "You may not belong to me anymore, but I can still bla- AH!" She cried out in pain as something sharp nicked her arm.

On the ocean floor was a harpoon. Kim looked up in surprise. DNAmy looked toward the direction the harpoon had come and couldn't believe it. Floating several feet over her head was that human prince. Ron was holding his breath while glaring down at the Sea Witch.

"Why, you nasty little meanie!" DNAmy snarled. Kim tried to tell Ron to look out, but she still didn't have her voice and was still restrained by Sea Witch's tentacles. "Get him now!" DNAmy ordered her eel minions.

Shego, Drakken and Monty complied, swimming towards the young human. Ron turned to swim away, but the three eels caught him, wrapping their slimy bodies around him and pulling him towards the ocean depths. Tim and Jim looked at each other.

"Hick-a-bicka-boo?" Jim asked boldly.

"Hoosh-a." Tim answered, his voice equally determined.

The twins abandoned their cloaking shield and swam towards Ron and the eels. Jim grabbed Monty's dark hair and pulled.

"Yow!" Monty screamed. "Let go!"

Tim did the same with Drakken's ponytail. "Arg, let go of me, you little brat!" The blue eel shouted as the twin continued to pull his ponytail.

Shego groaned, annoyed with this development. She then bared her teeth and attempted to snap at the two merboys. They moved out of reach, letting go of Monty and Drakken's hair. The male eels glared. Abandoning Ron, the two eels charged at the twins, who turned and swam away.

Ron had his arms free and grabbed Shego by her long hair. "AH!" She screamed. "Why you little- AAAHHH!"

DNAmy glared at the fleeing royal twins in rage. "Take this, you little brats!" She aimed her trident at the fleeing princes, ready to blast them.

Kim pulled herself free of DNAmy's tentacles and grabbed the Sea Witch by her hair. The Sea Witch cried out, the pain throwing off her aim. The lightning blast that came from the trident struck Drakken and Monty who cried out in pain as they got flung across the ocean to a far-off ocean bed.

Tim and Jim kept swimming. Wade watched the whole thing in shocked silence. Shego and Ron stopped wrestling and looked at what had just transpired in equal shock.

"Babies!" DNAmy exclaimed horrified at what she had done.

Shego grunted and pulled herself out of Ron's grip. "Drakken!" She cried out as she headed towards where spot Drakken and Monty had vanished to.

DNAmy's grief was suddenly replaced with rage. She glared down at Kim and swung her against a rock, knocking her out. She clutched the trident tightly and was about to blast the little mermaid, but suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed her. It was Tim and Jim.

"Unhand me you nasty meanies!" The Sea Witch screamed as she grabbed them with her tentacles and threw them through the water. Suddenly the trident got yanked from her hand. She glared up and saw Wade with the trident, swimming towards Ron, who was heading up to the surface to get some air.

Ron's head broke the surface and he took a deep breath of air. He was about to dive back down when a small black boy surfaced, holding the trident.

"Take this!" He declared.

"What?" Ron exclaimed, still catching his breath. "What about Kim?"

"Listen, you've got to keep this out of the Sea Witch's hands, or we're all doomed." Wade told the human desperately,

The water exploded as the Sea Witch rose up, her tentacles reared up like snakes. She glared at the two boys. "Give me back my trident now, you horrible meanies!" Her tentacles lashed out like whips; one grabbed Wade while another grabbed Ron.

Ron swung the trident like a club and struck one of the thrashing tentacles, nicking it. The Sea Witch cried out in pain, losing her grip on Wade and Ron. Falling back into the water, Ron turned and swam away, carrying the trident with him in one hand.

Wade jumped at DNAmy, grabbing her arm. With a grunt, she grabbed him with two tentacles and threw him into the air, watching him fly up high and hit the water before glaring back at the retreating human.

"Hey lady!" A voice shouted.

"You not pretty!" A second voice shouted.

DNAmy turned and saw the royal twins waving their arms and making faces.

"Meanies!" She screamed. She lashed out four of her tentacles but the boys swam out of reach. She stopped and looked back. Ron getting away with her trident. She hesitated.

"Your glasses are cheap!" Tim shouted.

"And you're not much of a queen either."

With a yell of frustration, DNAmy turned and resumed pursuing Ron.

"She's not chasing us." Tim stated uneasily.

"We got to do something." Jim declared.

Ron swam to a large rock and got on top of it. He turned around, panting. The Sea Witch raised her hands and the water around her bubbled and levitated her five feet above the surface.

"Listen you pathetic human, that trident is mine, and no creature of the sea can oppose me." DNAmy growled. "Now give it to me now!"

Ron held the trident like a spear in front him, glaring at the Sea Witch. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a creature of the sea, and I'm certainly not an ugly freak like you!"

DNAmy bared her teeth in rage as her tentacles lashed out. Ron swung the trident like a spear, deflecting the tentacles till one grabbed him by the chest. Ron gagged as the Sea Witch pulled him off the rock and held him several feet above water.

"You'll pay for your meanness with your life." DNAmy snarled. "Then I'll deal with your little girlfriend too."

Though he had trouble breathing, Ron glared at the bloated Sea Witch and with what little strength he had left, he swung the trident at DNAmy's belly.

The Sea Witch screamed in pain and horror. Tim and Jim gasped in horror at what they saw. A short distant away, Wade also watched in horror.

DNAmy swung Ron into the water with a splash. Gasping for breath, she grabbed the trident shaft, but her hands trembled and she couldn't pull it out.

With a choked gasp, the Sea Witch began to weep, tears dripping down her face. She knew she was about to die and that her hopes and dreams for power, revenge and cuddle fish were about to die too.

The Sea Witch then toppled off the rock into the water below. The water soon turned red with her blood. There was a flash, and then her body disappeared. The trident began to sink to the ocean floor.

Tim and Jim rose to the surface and grabbed Ron and swam and carried him to the shore.

"You alright human?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, say something."

Ron just panted as he climbed farer from the water and collapsed from exhaustion. On the beach, Rufus ran up to his owner's body, worried.

"I think he'll be alright?" Tim told his brother.

"We better check out Kim." Jim responded and he and Tim dove into the ocean.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

The trident sank to the ocean floor near the polyp that had been King James Possible. Suddenly the polyp suddenly glowed and morphed back into James Possible. He examined himself in joy. He picked up his trident with a smile.

…

In another part of the ocean, Monty and Drakken were laying on an ocean bed, sore and barely moving. Shego was nudging Drakken's eel head with her own.

"Come on, wake up!" She grumbled as she gave another nudge.

Drakken woke with a groan. "Oh my aching everything." He rasped.

Nearby, Monty was also groaning. Suddenly Shego began to glow. She jerked up, looking at herself in surprise. Monty and then Drakken were also glowing. Then with a flash, they… were different.

Shego looked at Drakken and Monty in shock. They were mermen again. She then looked down at herself in surprise. She had arms, hands, and a fish tail and wore a green top. She touched her face, which was mermaid too and then ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"What?"

…

Gill the Shark was swimming through the wilderness. Suddenly he glowed and morphed back into a little mer-boy.

"Hey, what gives?"

….

In DNAmy's cave, a cabinet shook. The magic orbs containing tiny cuddle fish in it began to glow. Then several soared out of the cabinet and vanished while the cuddle Fish transformed into mermen and mermaids.

More orbs came out, and then vanished, releasing more mer-folk from the Sea Witch's spells. Gasping and exclaiming, they quickly swam out of the lair, followed by more and more. Soon the cave was empty.

…

"Dad!" Tim and Jim shouted as they swam up to their father.

"Boys!" He exclaimed.

"You're alright!" Jim exclaimed.

"I guess when DNAmy died, her spell got undone." Tim concluded.

"I guess." James then grew grim as he looked sideways. "Kim!" He exclaimed in horror as he swam away.

Both brothers turned and followed their father.

Kim was lying unconscious on a flat rock, completely still. Wade floated a short distant way, sore and very discouraged.

James swam over to his daughter and cradled her in his arms. Jim and Tim arrived and didn't say anything, their faces grim.

Kim suddenly moaned; her eyes fluttered.

"Kimmie guppy?" Her father asked hopefully.

"Dad…" Kim gasped and then jerked up in surprise. She touched her throat, her eyes wide in disbelief.

James waited uneasily, his emotions in turmoil. He wanted to speak but was afraid he would make things worse.

Kim began to sob. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

James hugged his younger daughter. "It's OK, Kim. It's OK."

Kim returned the embrace while Tim, Jim and Wade waited anxiously. Kim's eyes widened in horror and pulled away from her father. "Where's Ron?"

Wade looked up at the surface and then at Kim. Jim and Tim threw uneasy glances at each other.

"Dad I…" Kim stammered.

"Go." James told his daughter.

Kim turned, and with a flick of her tail, swam to the ocean's surface. Breaking the surface, she looked around anxiously. She then saw a figure on the beach. It was Ron. He was on his hands and knees, looking weary. Rufus was nearby, concerned for his owner.

"Ron!" She called out, swimming closer to the beach.

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed in surprise. Then he got to his feet and ran into the shallow water towards his redheaded friend and took her hands. "You can talk again?"

"Yes," Kim said, hugging Ron. "Ron, I'm sorry. I ruined everything."

"Its okay, Kim." Ron assured his mermaid friend.

"No it's not." Kim suddenly snapped, withdrawing from Ron's embrace. "I shouldn't have made that deal with the Sea Witch. I wish we'd never met."

Ron stared in shock. He then touched Kim's cheek, looking sympathetic. "Kim, I don't really know what you did or what happened exactly, but if you did anything wrong, I forgive you."

Kim hesitated. Then she sobbed. Ron was about to speak when he gasped. Kim looked at Ron and then behind herself.

Jim, Tim, Wade and King Possible were floating a short distant from them, their expressions ranging from awkwardness, perplexity and uneasiness. On the beach, Rufus watched the unfolding drama in awe.

"I understand you saved my life, human." James stated his voice low.

Ron suddenly grew tense. "I take it you're Kim's father."

"Yes." James answered, looking at Kim and then at Ron, his eyes stern.

"Look, I… I get your not a big fan of humans but I really like your daughter." Ron stuttered. "What I mean is…"

James held out a hand, silencing Ron. He looked at Kim and then at the others. He then looked at Ron. "Look, human, I… we have much to discuss. But first I need to take Kim home."

"Yeah, of course," Ron stammered. "So when do you wish to talk about… whatever it is we need talk about?"

King James considered the question carefully. "Take this." His trident glowed and produced an orb which levitated toward the human's hand. "When it glows, it means I am trying to contact you."

"No problem, your highness." Ron assured the Sea King.

King James looked at Kim and the boys. "Lets' go."

"Yes, dad." Kim replied in a sad voice.

"Yes, dad." Tim and Jim answered dutifully.

The royal family and Wade dove down while Ron and Rufus watched the water quietly, wondering if he and Kim could still be friends after all this.

 **…**

 **To Be Continued**

 **…**

 **Author note. I wanted to update sooner, but an array of personal problems delayed me. Plus I had doubts on the story's quality. Ultimately I decided to update despite my doubts.**

 **As you can see, this chapter is basically a parody of the battle scene from the Disney the Little Mermaid. If you seen the deleted scene of the final battle- which is similar but different from the completed cut, you'll see my chapter is closer to the deleted scene.**

 **While the eels died in the film, I didn't want to kill off Drakken and Shego and Monty for various reasons.**

 **DNAmy wasn't one of my favorite character, but I still felt she fit the Sea Witch well. I also wanted her death to be emotional and I hope I pulled that off.**

 **The chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger. I decided that rather than an instant reconciling, Kim and those she cares about have to work through their issues and it will be slow and awkward. I hope you will enjoy what will come.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **…**

King James Possible, his daughter Kim and his sons, Jim and Tim, and Kim's friend, Wade traveled through the ocean back to Middleton.

The group was grim and silent. Wade then looked at Kim. He knew his friend had gone through a hard time. But he wanted answers.

"Kim, are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked.

Kim looked at Wade. "Wade, please not now."

"Not now!" Wade demanded. "Kim, you disappeared for days. I was worried sick. I didn't know what to do."

Kim sighed. "Sorry Wade. I wasn't thinking, and..." She sighed. "I messed up."

"Wade." King Possible interjected sternly. "This is a family issue."

Wade became indignantly. "But your majesty, I need to know what happened. I was worried sick when Kim was missing."

"She can talk to you tomorrow." King Possible stated sternly. "Right now, I have to figure things out."

Wade glowered but then lowered his head in defeat. "Yes, your majesty." He said reluctantly.

Before long, they swam through the city. The mer-folk that were out stared at them in wonder, particularly the missing princess, Kim Possible- who was found by her father. But none dared to approach and ask questions, sensing they shouldn't approach the Sea King.

"So I guess I'll go home?" Wade guessed uneasily.

"I think that would be best." King Possible answered grimly.

"Okay." Wade then glared at Kim. "You still owe me an explanation, Kim."

"Of course, Wade." Kim conceded.

Wade turned and headed home while the royal family kept swimming and soon reached the palace entrance. The two guards stared in surprise at the return of the missing princess to their kingdom but then recovered from their surprise and bowed in respect.

Making a few turns through corridors, when suddenly Queen Anne came into the corridor.

"Kim!" Queen Anne exclaimed, swimming up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I heard you were found. Are you alright?"

"No big, mom." Kim answered weakly, returning the embrace.

Jim, Tim and James stared silently. Anne then withdrew herself and gave Kim an angry look. "Kim, where were you? How could you make me worry?"

"Anne, I can explain." James cut in.

Anne gave James a glare. "I want to hear it from her."

Kim grimaced. "I messed up badly."

"Okay, but where were you all this time?" Anne demanded.

Kim sighed. "I was on the dry land, alright?"

Anne froze in horror. "But... how could you be on the dry land? That's impossible."

Kim suddenly sobbed uncontrollably.

"Anne," James cut in grimly. "I think it's best if she get some rest. I'll explain."

Anne sighed. "Fine. Kim, go to your room."

"Yes Mom." Kim sniffed, repressing a sob as she complied.

Anne then looked at Jim and Tim. "Is there anything about you I need to know about?"

"No." Both twins chorused.

"Boys, go." James ordered the young princes.

Jim and Tim turned to leave while James and Anne looked at each other.

"OK, so can you explain to me what is going on and how our daughter could be on dry land?" Anne asked her husband.

James sighed, knowing it would be a long and difficult explanation.

….…

Kim swam through a corridor. She was almost at her room when suddenly… "Kim!" A familiar voice behind her shouted.

Kim turned and saw her sister Yori swimming towards her.

"Kim, you're really home." Yori smiled

"Yeah." Kim shrugged.

Yori suddenly stopped smiling and frowned "Kim, what happened? Where have you been all this time?"

Kim sniffed sadly. "I messed up, okay?"

Yori sensed this was a complicated situation and that she shouldn't push it.

"Kim!" Another voice shouted.

Yori and Kim turned and saw Zita and Tara swim up to them. Both girls hammered Kim with questions while Kim grew obviously uncomfortable.

"Girls, stop!" Yori shouted sternly.

Zita and Tara stopped and looked at Yori.

"We just want to know what's going." Zita countered.

"We'll know what's going on in time." Yori stated. "This isn't helping."

Zita and Tara threw glances at each other.

"Fine." Zita relented, a scowl on her face.

"Okay." Tara said meekly, but then glared at Kim. "But you still owe us an explanation on where you've been."

"She's right, Kim," Yori agreed. "You had us all worried."

"Sure." Kim conceded, turning to head to her room.

"Let's go." Yori told Zita and Tara.

"Sure." Zita shrugged.

Zita and Yori turned to leave, but Tara looked at her bedroom door for a moment and then turned to join her sister.

Meanwhile Kim sat down on her bed, very depressed. Sitting on her bed, all she could think about was Ron, being human, the Sea Witch and her father.

"Kim." Said a voice.

Kim looked up in surprise. "Monique."

"Oh, Kim." Monique responded as she swam towards her younger sister. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but you've had us all worried. Where have you been? Where did you disappear to?"

Kim looked away, her distress increasing.

Monique became impatient. "Look Kim, I don't know what happened to you, but you had us all worried. Don't you think you should tell us where you've been?"

Kim sighed. "Okay. I was on the dry land."

"What?" Monique exclaimed in shock. "That's impossible. And don't say anything is possible for a Possible."

Kim sighed. "I made a deal with DNAmy."

"DNAmy?" Monique's eyes were wide with horror and disbelief. "As in the Sea Witch, DNAmy? Kim, are you out of your mind? What were you thinking?"

"I messed up, okay?" Kim shouted, her eyes became tearful.

Monique wanted more answers but sensed she shouldn't pressure Kim for more answers. "Okay, fine." Then she frowned. "But I do want to know more and soon."

"Fine." Kim answered stiffly, wanting to be left alone.

Monique departed while Kim sighed in aggravation.

…..

"And that's what happened." James finished.

Queen Anne shook her head grimly. "This is too much. Oh James, what should we do about this?"

James sighed. "I'm going to speak to the human again in three days. For now, we need to take this slowly. We have lot of issues with our daughter to resolve."

Anne eyed James, perplexed. "Do you think Kim will swim away again?"

"I doubt it," James whispered. "But I'm going to hear her out. I'm not going to drive her away again."

Anne sighed, troubled with the way things were.

 **SURFACE**

Ron was in his room, sitting on his bed sullenly. He eyed the orb the Sea King had given him, and wondered when it would glow. Rufus eyed his owner curiously. He then chattered a question.

"I hope soon, Rufus." Ron told his rodent friend. "I'll keep it with me 'till I hear from Kim's father."

Just then, the door opened and Regent Barkin entered. "Your highness, are you alright?"

"I'm good." Ron answered awkwardly. "Just waiting for a special meeting."

Barkin frowned. "What do you mean?" He pointed to the orb. "What is that? And where's your friend, Kim?"

"She had to leave." Ron told the large man. "Long story short, her father took her home. But I hope to see her soon."

"Okay, what is going on?" Barkin asked, not understanding any of this.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ron retorted simply.

"Try me, your highness." Barkin told the young prince, wondering what really happened.

Ron grunted. "Fine. Kim is a mermaid who became a human. I fought some freaky octopus lady and met her father, King Possible. He wants to talk to me soon."

Barkin threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, don't tell me."

"Thank you." Ron snapped irritably.

Barkin was silent for several moments. "Uh, you hadn't had lunch yet, have you?"

"I'm not hungry." Ron answered.

"You don't skip meals, even when you've had snacks." Barkin declared, growing less tense. "You miss your friend, don't you?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

Barkin sighed. "Understandable." He sighed again. "Well, I'll leave you alone for a while. Goodbye."

The royal Regent turned to leave while Ron sighed.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

It was early evening. Yori swam to the dinner table. She then saw the twins arrive. Before long, the other princesses showed up except for Kim. Yori suspected they wouldn't have to wait long.

"So girls, do you know anything about where Kim's been?" Monique asked.

"I heard she went to the surface." Tara told her sister.

"How?" Zita asked, not believing her ears.

Not sure." Tara admitted, looking at Tim and Jim. "But I think they know."

"Yeah."Bonnie agreed, glaring at the boys. "I spoke to the tweebs and they acted like they were hiding something."

Tim and Jim glowered. "We're not saying anything."

"Guys, enough." Yori interjected sternly. "I don't like this but…" Her words trailed off as she saw Kim arrive.

"You alright, little sis?" Monique asked casually.

Kim glowered. "No I'm not. And I don't think I'll ever be."

Tim and Tim grew tense, aware of why Kim was upset but not wanting to make things worse.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked, curious and concerned.

Kim's temper suddenly flared. "None of your business!" She snapped.

"Now don't get self righteous with us, Kim," Monique retorted. "You made us worry for days."

"She's right, Kim." Yori concurred. "You caused a lot of trouble."

Zita, Tara and Bonnie expressed agreement, while the twins grew tense.

"Alright, fine," Kim snapped. "What else do you want from me?"

"We would like the whole story of where you have been." Bonnie almost demanded.

"Yeah," Tara concurred. "All we know is you made a deal with DNAmy and could somehow go on dry land. How is that even possible?"

"Is something going on?" A voice asked sternly.

The princesses and princes turned and saw their father and mother swim into the Dining Room. They both eyed their offspring.

Hey, dad." Monique said awkwardly.

"They want to know what happened when Kim was missing." Jim told his father.

"And what she'd been doing when she was missing." Tim added.

The princesses glared at their brothers.

"I suppose you all have reason to wonder." King Possible conceded grimly, looking intensely at Kim. "They have a right to know."

Kim groaned. "Fine! Tell them."

"We will." James said sternly. "But first, we eat."

The family relented. Moments later, some servants arrived with meals. King Possible began the meal prayer. Then the royals begin to eat, the mood being low and very quiet.

…

Wade was on his bed, viewing his projector shell, scowling.

Just then Miss Load swam into her room. "Wade?"

"Hey mom." Wade said grimly. "What's up?"

"Wade, something's troubling you. I was wondering if you want to talk about it now." Miss Load offered.

Wade sighed. "Not really."

Miss Load sighed. "Very well. But please, whatever's bothering you, work through it."

"I will, mom. Tomorrow."

"Good." Miss Load paused as she considered her next move. "I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"Yes, mom," Wade conceded. As soon as his mother left, he scowled. "Kim, why? Why didn't you tell me?"

…..

The royal family was halfway through their meal when James decided it was time. "I think it's time to tell them," He told Kim.

"Go ahead." Kim replied sullenly.

"Finally." Bonnie exclaimed impatiently.

Anne looked at her children grimly. "As you all know, Kim befriended a human from the surface. When your father and I found out we… didn't take it well."

Kim decided to take over. "I was then met by three uh… three of DNAmy's minions. They told me that she could make my dreams come true."

And you believed them?" Zita demanded.

"Seriously sis, why would you believe them?" Yori said in disbelief.

"I wasn't thinking then." Kim snapped. "I was angry, hurt, I…" She sighed.

"Girls, let your sister finish." James ordered his daughters and then looked at Kim. "Please continue."

Kim sighed. "So I went to DNAmy. She told me the only way I could be with Ron was to become a human myself."

The princesses gasp in shock.

"Become a human?" Yori exclaimed in shock and disgust.

"Seriously?" Zita asked, equally troubled.

"And you agreed?" Monique demanded.

"Girls, please," Anne interjected sternly. "Let your sister finish."

"She offered me a deal." Kim continued shamefully. "She said she could make me human if I gave up my voice."

"Your voice?" Bonnie exclaimed in shock.

Kim sighed. "Yes. She also said that if I was to stay human, Ron had to kiss me."

"Kiss you?" Zita asked frowning.

"I guess he didn't." Bonnie grumbled.

Kim glared at her sister before continuing. "Anyway, I agreed and I was transported to the surface. I was a human, but I couldn't speak. Ron nearby and he found me."

"Wait." Tara interjected softly. "Ron is the name of the human you befriended?"

"Of course he was, Tara!" Bonnie snapped.

"Bonnie, please!" James ordered coldly, looking at Kim to continue.

"Ron was a good friend." Kim explained, a bittersweet feeling filled her spirit. "He cared for me and showed me the wonders of his world. But then I became a mermaid again and… DNAmy revealed something I didn't know."

"What?" Monique asked.

"If Ron didn't kiss me, I would belong to her forever." Kim confessed.

Dread filled the whole room. The royal sisters, including Bonnie, looked troubled. Anne, James, Jim and Tim were already familiar with what had happened so they just looked grim.

"She gave my father a terrible choice." Kim finished grimly. "She would release me if he took my place."

The royal sisters gasped in horror and shock. Jim, Tim, Anne and James who were already familiar with that part of the story just looked trouble.

"What happened?" Yori asked, looking tense..

"Yeah," Monique agreed grimly. "You have to tell us."

"Ron followed us to the sea and confronted the Sea Witch. He fought her and…" Kim paused.

"And what?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Kim confessed. "I got knocked out."

"We helped him." Tim interjected.

"Oh, and Wade was there too." Jim added.

"The human defeated the Sea Witch." James explained reluctantly. "He saved my life and our kingdom."

There was a long silence. "Father," Yori whispered in disbelief. "A human saved us all?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe this." Bonnie scoffed.

"But aren't humans' bad news?" Monique asked, troubled by this information.

"Ron isn't bad!" Kim snapped. "He's a good friend and…" She looked down sadly. "…I can't ever see him again."

Tara looked at her parents. "Mom, dad, what's going to happen now?"

"We wait." James told his entire family. "I have much to think about. I'll have a decision in a few days from now."

The sisters threw glances at each other, perplexed by everything. Tim and Jim were also grim, still troubled by what they had witness.

"Kimmie guppy." James said grimly.

"Yes, dad?" Kim asked sadly.

"After dinner, I need to talk to you." James declared.

"Yes, dad." Kim replied, her spirit low.

….

Kim followed her parents into a room. James hesitated as he tried to find the words. "Kim, tell me about your human friend."

Kim stared at her father in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes." James assured his daughter. "I need to know him."

Kim hesitated.

"Don't be afraid." Anne assured her daughter. "Tell us about him."

Kim took a deep breath. "OK, what do you wish to know?"

"For starters, how did you two meet exactly?" James said. "I mean ,how does a human and a mermaid meet? I can't picture it."

"Do you remember when I saved a human from drowning a few years ago?" Kim urged.

Anne's eyes widened. "They are one and the same?"

"Yes," Kim stated in a low voice. "Ron wanted to be my friend, but I said we couldn't. But he never gave up looking for me. He actually went off in the ocean on a boat, hoping to find me for years. When I found him, I…" She hesitated, afraid to say more.

"Go on." James coaxed gently.

"I decided to be his friend. We kept it a secret." Kin admitted.

"And when I found out…." James couldn't finish the sentence.

Kim nodded. "After you destroyed my collection, I got very upset. Then those three creatures that served DNAmy came, and they convinced me to see her. She offered to make me human and… well, I was angry. I wanted to get away from you and become part of Ron's world."

Anne was silent. "And he… Ron didn't harm you."

"No!" Kim snapped indignantly. "I already told you he's a good friend!"

"Kim, please." James pleaded. "This is very hard for me. I'm trying to understand. So you say he is a good friend?"

"Yes." Kim repeated. "He's… weird. But he treats me like I'm the best thing in the world. He showed me his world and was there for me." She made a face. "Or rather he tried to. I didn't have my voice and couldn't speak to him."

James frowned as he considered this. "Thank you, Kim."

"You may go, Kimmie guppy." Queen Anne told her youngest daughter.

Kim complied. James and Anne looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Anne asked.

James sighed. "This human isn't a barbarian, but… I just don't like the idea of Kim going to the surface. This human may be the exception, but what about the rest of his kind?"

Anne sighed. "I know. She's my angel fish and I hate to lose her."

James scowled. "I think we already did when she swam away. We got her back. And I don't want to lose her again."

Anne sighed again.

 **SURFACE**

Clad in a nightshirt, Ron was on the balcony, looking at the sea and the moon. He thought of his mermaid friend. "Good night Kim. Sweet dreams."

He turned and headed to his bed and lay down. He glanced at Rufus who was sleeping in his little bed. He looked out the window, thinking about Kim. He was sure they would meet again soon and hoped it would be soon.

 **…..**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author note. There isn't much to say. This chapter primarily just a continuation of Kim reconciling with her family and her father coming to terms with his prejudice towards humans. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **THE SECOND DAY**

The sun shone brightly in the sky over the ocean surface. Fathoms below the City of Middleton, everything was quiet and few had awakened. At the palace, the royal princesses were sleeping soundly in their bed.

Kim then awoke, blinking her green eyes. She looked around her room, her heart heavy. She missed Ron and knew she could never be a part of his world again. She looked at her sisters, who were all still asleep. With a sigh, she got up and headed out of her room.

"Kim." A voice said.

Kim turned to see who spoke and saw Yori sitting up in her bed, eyeing her sister. "I thought you were asleep." Kim stated.

"I was already awake." Yori explained. "Are you alright?"

Kim sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, okay."

Yori frowned.

"Hey, what's going on?" Monique said, looking up from her pillow. "I'm resting here."

The other girls began to awake, wanting to know what's going on.

"I gotta go." Kim snapped and swam out of the room. She swam through a corridor, sullen.

Before long, she reached a balcony. Kim leaned on the balcony rail, looking up toward the sky. The sun above the ocean surface looked like a bright blurry orb, as it usually did. Her thoughts turned to the surface world and all its wonders. She also thought of Ron. She bit her lip, thinking of their friendship, her heart sore.

 **SURFACE**

Regent Barkin took a drink of his coffee and then glanced at Prince Ron, who was eating his breakfast. The teenage prince was nearly finished. The two hadn't spoken much all morning. Clearly, the young man had a lot on his mind.

Ron then finished his food and got up.

"You're going to do your schooling, Stoppable?" Barkin asked.

"Yeah, Regent B." Ron replied before taking off rather quickly.

Barkin sighed, aware of the issue. "That poor kid."

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Kim continued leaning a balcony, looking up toward the sky.

"Kim." Said a voice.

Kim turned and saw Queen Anne swimming towards her. "Mom?"

"You didn't show up for breakfast." Anne pointed out.

"Oh!" Kim exclaimed. "Sorry mom, I guess I lost track of time."

"You have a lot on your mind, don't you?" Anna commented, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Kim nodded. "Sorry, mom."

"It's okay." The Queen assured her. "We were going to send a servant to fetch you, but your father and I thought it best to let you be."

"Thanks." Kim replied gratefully.

"You can snack on something if you like." Anne offered.

"Thanks, mom." Kim looked into her mother's blue eyes. "Was there anything else?"

Anne grimaced. "Your dad and I need to talk with you."

Kim groaned. "Why?"

"Follow me and then we'll tell you." Anne stated simply.

Kim sighed. "Yes, mom."

Kim followed her mother off the balcony and into a corridor. They made a few turns till the Queen brought Kim her father's office where her father was waiting.

"Kim…" James paused as he considered his words. "I'm been thinking. You like the human boy, don't you?"

Kim scowled. "It doesn't matter. I can never see him again."

Anne grimaced. "Kim, as you know, we have insisted that contact between our world and the human worlds is forbidden."

"I know!" Kim retorted. "I shouldn't have been friends with Ron." She sniffled. "I wish I had never hatched."

"Kim, listen, I…" James said hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

Kim looked surprised. "What? Why are you sorry?"

"Your human friend is a good person, isn't he?" James asked, looking uncomfortable.

Kim frowned. "Yes. He is… was a great friend." She looked down. Then looked up at her father, fearing to hope. "Why?"

"Kim, I've been thinking about what happened yesterday," James answered sadly. "It isn't right to order you to stay away from him."

Kim felt shock and joy surge through her. "We can be friends?"

Yes," The Sea King replied reluctantly. "But I want you to wait 'till tomorrow. Can you wait till then?"

Kim frowned, but kept her temper in check. "Yes." She answered reluctantly.

"This is very hard for us, Kim." Anne interjected softly. "We need time to accept this."

Kim grimaced. She didn't like her parents' reluctance, but knew she should wait and be grateful that she'd got this chance. "Understood."

"You may go, Kim." James told his daughter.

After she left, James and Anne looked at each other.

"So, I guess this is it." Anne concluded.

James frowned. "I'm afraid it's only the beginning."

 **SURFACE**

Ron was doing his schooling, which would prepare him to be King of his nation. He never really liked school. In fact, he hated it. He didn't look forward to being king either, but he had to. It was his responsibility.

Regent Barkin entered the room. "So, how's your schooling, Stoppable?"

"Boring." Ron frowned.

Barkin frowned and took the paperwork, eyeing it. "Pretty good, considering."

"Good to know. Can I have lunch now?" Ron asked.

"Of course, Stoppable." Barkin replied simply.

"Booyah!" The Young Prince exclaimed excitedly. Suddenly, the orb he kept with him glowed. "Wow."

"What the blazes?!" Barkin exclaimed in surprise.

The orb levitated in the air and the face of a man appeared.

"King Possible?" Ron said in surprise.

"Prince Stoppable." The Sea King began solemnly. "Will you be available tomorrow?"

"Uh…" Rom stammered, unsure of the question. "Available for what, your highness?

"To go to the sea tomorrow at noon and meet me." King Possible told the human prince.

"Oh, yes. I mean, I hope so," Ron said, looking at Regent Barkin. "That's okay, right?"

"What is going on here, Stoppable?" Barkin demanded.

"I'm receiving a summons from Kim's father." Ron answered. "So can I respond to it tomorrow?"

"Yes but who is this?" Barkin asked.

"I'm King Possible of Middleton." The Sea King told the human Regent.

"Nonsense!" Barkin said in stunned disbelief.

King Possible's face in the orb scowled. "Humans." He looked towards Ron. "I wait for you, human prince."

"I'll be there." Ron assured the Sea King.

"Good. Then I bid you farewell." The orb stopped glowing and slowly floated down to the floor.

"That is so unbelievable." Barkin said uneasily.

Ron picked up the orb and smiled. "Booyah." He whispered happily.

Barkin glared at Ron. "You weren't kidding last night, were you?"

"Kidding about what exactly?" Ron asked, having a memory lapsed of yesterday.

"Your friend being a mermaid and all."

Ron smirked. No, I was very serious."

Barkins grimaced. "This is too much."

For a long moment, no one said anything. "You alright Regent B?" Ron asked.

Barkin cleared his throat. "Yes. You better get back to your schooling."

"Uh…I finished." Ron stated irritably.

"Oh, right," Barkin replied awkwardly. "Then go…have lunch."

"Hmmm," Ron murmured and looked at his pouch. "You ready for lunch, buddy."

Rufus poked his head out of the poach. "MMMH, lunch."

"Well got to go, bye Regent B." Ron turned and left the classroom.

Barkin just groaned, still perplexed with his revelation.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

It was around noon. The Possible Family was enjoying a quiet lunch. There was very little interaction. The mood was ominous. King and Queen Possible knew they were swimming through cold waters. Kim was impatient, wishing to see Ron now, but knew she was too wait 'till tomorrow. Yori, Bonnie, Tara, Zita, Monique and the twins were quiet, careful not to start a problem.

James then looked at Kim. "Kim."

"Yes, dad?" The redhead asked.

James sighed. "As you know, I… used to view all humans as evil. But do you know why I believed that?"

Kim frowned. "You believe they would destroy our world."

"What do you know about your grandfather?" James inquired.

"He died before I was born." Kim shrugged.

"Did you know how he died?" James asked grimly.

"It was an accident on the… surface." Kim's eyes then widened in realization.

Tim, Jim and the others stared at their father in horror. "Grandfather was killed by humans?" Monique asked sadly.

"Yes," James eyed his Monique with cold angry eyes. "This story starts in the time of my grandfather. Your great grandfather was King James the First. In that time, travel to the Surface wasn't forbidden, just not encouraged. My father was Prince James the II at the time. Like you Kim, my father was free spirited and adventurous. He married your Nana, and a decade later, I was born, along with your aunts and uncles. When I was a little younger then you, my father, with some friends of his, went to a party near an island on the Surface. Later, one of my father's friends returned with terrible news. Human pirates were in the area and had attacked. My father was among the dead."

"Oh my." Zita whispered, troubled by this news.

Tim and Jim looked at each other grimly, troubled by this story.

"That's why you always forbade me to go the surface." Kim commented grimly.

James sighed. "I was deeply upset about losing my father. My grandfather took it hard, too. He then gave the order forbidding our kind from traveling to the surface. My mother agreed with my grandfather's policies, and of course when my grandfather died, I became king and enforced, partly because I promised my Grandfather and partly to keep my people safe."

The princesses and princes threw uneasy glances at each other. Queen Anne looked intensely at Kim. "I was always afraid that what happened to my father-in-law would happen to you, Kim when you went to the surface."

Kim grimaced, imagining that possibly.

"So Kim, can you understand why this is so hard for us?" Anne Possible asked hopefully.

"Yes." Kim grimaced, imagining the fear and loss her father suffered.

King Possible straightened up. "Well moving on. Kim, I want you to come with me."

"Yes, dad." Kim frowned. Why?"

"Just come." James said, ignoring the question.

Kim pouted but obeyed.

…

A bunch of merfolk stood before the castle. One of them was Master Sensei. He stroked his beard, wondering what his king's announcement was.

On a balcony, King Possible swam into view and stared down at his subjects. Behind him stood his wife, Queen Anne and his daughter, Kim, and a few solders. One of them moved an orb before the king.

"Mer-folk of Middleton," King Possible said, the orb amplifying his voice. "From this day forth, some things are going to be different. Yesterday, the Sea Witch DNAmy took me prisoner and got a hold of my Trident."

The crowd gasped in horror, but at the same time, wondering how their king could be alright.

"My life was saved by a human from the surface." King Possible continued.

A stun silence followed. The Mer-folk couldn't believe what they were hearing. A human saved their king? It was unthinkable.

"It has forced me…to re-evaluate my views and our laws." King Possible then grimaced. This was really hard. "This human is a prince of the surface world. So I decided my daughter Princess Kim will be representative of our kingdom to this human ruler."

"What?" Kim exclaimed, staring at her father in stunned disbelief.

James looked intensely at his daughter, signaling her to wait. Below the crowd was equally perplexed. James then resumed speaking to the crowd. "But though things will change, I urge you all to be cautious. Just because this human is our friend doesn't mean they're all safe."

A long silence followed.

"That will be all." King Possible finished and then turned to leave.

The Mer-Folk crowed began to disperse. Master Sensei continued to float thoughtfully, impressed.

"Things are certainly changing." He mused.

….

Kim tried to maintain her excitement as she followed her parents off the balcony. "So I can see Ron?"

"Tomorrow." King James reminded her sternly. "You need to be patient, Kim."

Kim scowled but didn't argue. "Yes, dad." She answered obediently.

Suddenly, a servant swam up to them. "Your highness, a friend of Princess Kim is here."

"Wade?" Kim guessed.

"Yes. He is waiting in the dining hall." The guard nodded.

Kim sighed. "Thank you." She looked at her parents.

"Is everything alright, Kimmi cub?" Anne asked her daughter.

"Wade's upset with me for swimming and away and such." Kim explained. "He still doesn't know the whole story."

"Oh right," James recalled that Wade had been out of the loop. "You better tell him everything, Kim."

"Yes," Kim conceded before she swam off to meet her friend.

She made a few turns. She soon reached the dining hall. Wade was sitting in a chair, scowling.

Kim felt fear and guilt. "I take it you want an explanation for where I was the past few days?"

"Yeah," Wade stated angrily. "You visit a human behind my back for who knows how long, and then you go off to make a deal with a madwoman and just leave without saying goodbye? How could you do that to me?"

"Your right Wade." Kim conceded. "I was a fool and I'm sorry."

Wade grimaced. Swallowing his anger, he kept his voice calm. "So how did you become friends with that human exactly?"

"Do you remember when I rescued a human from drowning over a year ago?" Kim asked.

Wade stared at his friend in surprise. "That human you've been visiting was the same one you saved?"

"Yes and his name is Ron." Kim bit her lip before continuing. "Anyway, I told him we couldn't be friends but he didn't give up trying to find me. I ran into him over a week ago. He wanted me to be his friend and… well, I agreed."

Wade glared at the young Princess. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry, Wade. I… I was afraid what you would say or do if I told you."

"You thought I tell your Dad?" Wade asked coldly.

"Or something." Kim clarified. "If I told you that I was visiting a human, would you be fine with it?"

"No." Wade conceded. "But you shouldn't have kept it from me. And going to see DNAmy? What were you thinking?"

Kim grimaced. "I wasn't."

"Obviously." Wade growled. "I heard your father's speech. So you're going to be spending time with this human, right?"

"His name is Ron." Kim reminded the irate mer-boy.

"Whatever." Wade grumbled. "So he's your new best friend, right?"

Kim became indignant. "Wade! Come on, we're friends."

"Are we?" Wade demanded coldly. "Would a friend just run off and abandon me the way you did?"

Kim sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Wade. Your right, I treated you badly."

"You sure did." Wade retorted.

Kim was getting fed up with this. "Does this mean you don't want to be my friend anymore?"

Wade froze, startled by that. "No, I…" He sighed. "I do want us to be friends, Kim. But how can I trust you after you all this?"

"Your right, Wade." Kim agreed. "Will you give me a chance to regain your trust?"

Wade swallowed. "Sure. But I need time to work through this."

"Okay." Kim conceded. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"I'd like us to eat out like we've done before." Wade suggested.

"I'd like that too." Kim replied, anxious to heal her friendship with Wade. "Tonight?"

Wade smiled. "Sounds good."

 **SURFACE**

Ron was strolling down the beach, his eyes constantly staring at the ocean. Rufus head stuck outside the poach opening, also viewing the scenes. Ron then sighed and sat down.

"Well Kim, tomorrow is the big day." He declared.

Rufus looked up at his master and then the ocean. Then he chirped a question.

"Yeah, I miss her, Rufus," Ron replied.

Rufus moaned sympathetically.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

The royal family was having dinner. Wade was their guest and sat next to Kim. The mood was mostly fine.

"Like us, humans use animals for food, and it's nothing like fish." Kim explained. "Also, they have a food called bread."

"Bread?" Tara asked. "What is that?"

"It…" Kim paused as she tried to find the words. "I don't know what it is exactly. I know is that it's soft, dry, but very delicious,"

"Dry but delicious?" Bonnie asked, frowning.

"That's unbelievable sis." Monique commented.

"I know, but it's true." Kim insisted. "Also, they have… things that can heat water."

Wade shrugged. "So they do have magic."

"That's not the word they used." Kim corrected him. "I don't really understand it, but I don't think it's magic."

"Well, tomorrow you can ask." Wade commented.

"I will." Kim nodded.

"Can we be excused, Dad?" Zita asked, having finished her meal.

"And me!" Tara and Bonnie added.

"Sure." James Possible told his daughters.

The girls departed.

"So, what else do humans have?" Monique asked Kim.

"Well, they have trees," Kim said. "They're a type of plant. They are solid like coral, but are not coral. And their tops wave in the wind, almost like seaweed."

"Interesting." Yori commented.

"Well, I've got to go." Wade added.

"You're leaving?" Anne Possible asked in surprise.

"I've got to get home your majesty." Wade replied respectfully. "Thanks for inviting me."

"You don't want to spend the night?" Kim asked, becoming forlorn.

"Sorry Kim, I can't." Wade said, his tone civil but full of reluctance. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Kim replied, her face grim.

"Bye." Wade told the rest of the royal family who in turn bid him a fond farewell.

Wade turned and swam off, and a long silence followed. James looked at Kim. "You alright, Kimmie guppy?"

Kim sighed. "I was just hoping Wade would stay the night."

Yori looked up and gave Kim a hard look. "He's probably just upset."

Kim looked up at Yori. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you did disappear and worried us sick." "Yori reminded her coldly.

"Yori!" Anne retorted.

"I mean no disrespect, mom," Yori insisted. "But she asked what I think."

Anne sighed while Kim grimaced.

Tim looked at his sister sympathetically. "Give him time, Kim."

"Yeah, that's all he needs." Jim added with equal sympathy.

Kim sighed.

"Your brothers are right Kim," James concurred. "We all need time."

"Yes, dad." Kim conceded. She wished things between her and Wade could go back to the way they used to be.

 **SURFACE**

It was late in the evening. Ron was in his room, sulking. A solder entered.

"Ron, your parents are here." The soldier announced.

"Oh, great." Ron murmured. Getting to his feet, he followed the solder through the corridors. Exiting the castle, he saw his mother and father up ahead.

"Mom, dad!" Ron exclaimed, speeding up and running over to his parents.

"Ron!" The Queen and King said, hugging their teenage son.

"So how are you doing, son?" King Stoppable asked.

"Pretty well." Ron answered with a shrug. "Actually, I have to be somewhere tomorrow."

"Really." Queen Stoppable asked. "Where?"

"I'm going to meet Kim's father tomorrow." Ron answered.

"Kim?" King Stoppable asked, not understanding. "Who is Kim?"

"She's a friend." Ron started to hesitate. "Look, I'm going to meet her father tomorrow. We have… things to discuss."

King Stoppable adjusted his glasses. "Really? Like what?"

"It's… hard to explain, dad." Ron stammered. "Look, how about you just meet them tomorrow? Then you'll understand."

King Stoppable frowned. "Very well, Ron."

"Thanks, dad." Ron said, trying to smile. "So, how was your trip?"

"Fine." Queen Stoppable answered slowly. "What happened with you and your friend, Kim?"

"I think it's best if you meet her first." Ron insisted. "Trust me."

The King and Queen looked at each other.

"Okay." King Stoppable conceded.

"Great. Now tell me more about your trip." Ron suggested.

The King and Queen hesitated. "Maybe another time."

"Yeah, your mother and I are tired from our trip." The King added.

"Okay." Ron said. "Good night, then."

"Good night, son." The King replied.

As Ron turned to leave, King Stoppable fiddled with his glasses, troubled.

"Our son seems different." Queen Stoppable said.

"Agreed," King Stoppable replied. "I guess it has to do with his friend, Kim."

…

Barkin was in a room, reading a book. He heard the sound of a door opening and turned to see Queen Stoppable enter.

"Your highness." He exclaimed, putting the book down. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk about my son." She answered her voice cold.

"Oh, boy." Barkin rubbed his forehead. "What's he done now?"

"Nothing." Queen Stoppable replied. "But something happened to him while my husband and I were away."

Barkin grimaced. "What did he tell you?"

"That we should wait until tomorrow." Queen Stoppable clarified. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not exactly." Barkin answered.

"What does that mean?" Queen Stoppable asked, her voice cold.

"Look, I don't normally say this, but your son is right, you should wait until tomorrow." Barkin told his queen.

Queen Stoppable sighed. "Very well."

"Anything else, your highness?" The regent asked, trying to be respectful.

"No." The Queen relented. "Well good night."

"Good night." Barkin replied and sighed. "Boy, tomorrow's going to be a strange day."

 **….**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author Note. I hope you like this continuation. I pondered giving James a back-story to hate humans. I thought of the film, Ariel's Beginning and decided to do a variance of what Disney did.**

 **As for the subplot with Wade being angry at Kim, I thought of it and concluded that broken trust hurts and forgiveness isn't easy to give. That's why there is a lot of baggage between him and Kim.**

 **There isn't much to say about Ron's subplot. I just didn't think it be right to have him not be in this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **THIRD DAY**

Ron headed towards the dining hall for breakfast. His mother and father and Regent Barkin were already at the table.

"Hey mom, hi dad." Ron called out.

"Good morning, Ron." Queen Stoppable said softly.

Ron took his seat. He was giddy.

"You seem excited, son." King Stoppable commented.

"Today is the day." Ron replied excitedly.

"The day you're supposed to meet your friend and her father." King Stoppable asked softly.

"Yep." Ron stated.

"What time?" Queen Stoppable asked.

"Noon." Ron answered.

"You've got to get your studies done first." Regent Barkin told the teenage prince.

"But I have to go meet Kim's father." Ron argued.

"Nevertheless, I expect you to do your studies as Regent Barkin says." King Stoppable told his son. "You will get to your see your friend regardless, but you're a prince, and have responsibilities."

"Yes, dad." Ron conceded.

Just then the orb Ron kept on him glowed, startling everyone.

"Sweet cheese cake." Barkin exclaimed.

"Ron, what is that?" Queen Stoppable asked/demanded.

"Oh, it's Kim's father." Ron said, removing the orb from his pouch. "I gotta take this." He looked at the orb.

Moments later, the image of King Possible's face appeared. "Prince Stoppable?"

"Hey, your highness. What's up?" Ron said awkwardly, throwing glances at his parents.

"Are you still available at noon today?" King Possible asked.

"Yes I am." Ron assured the Sea King. "Will Kim be there?"

"Yes. You will arrive in the water near the shore where we met." King Possible instructed.

"Consider it done," Ron assured the Sea King. "Thanks."

"Until then, farewell." The King declared.

"Bye." Ron replied, just before the orb went dim.

"Ron, what was that?" King Stoppable asked sternly.

"Well it's well…" Ron stammered. "Well I don't really know what it's called. King Possible gave it to me."

"King Possible?" Queen Stoppable asked. "Isn't he just a myth?"

"Apparently not." Barkin grumbled.

"You knew?" King Stoppable asked in surprise.

"About as much as you do." Barkin replied, rubbing his forehead. "I'm still not sure if this whole thing is real."

"Look, come with me." Ron told his parents. "Kim's great and…well I'm sure her dad is alright too."

"Okay." King Stoppable said while adjusting his glasses.

"Son, why didn't you tell us?" Queen Stoppable demanded.

"'Cause the last time I told you I met a mermaid, you thought I was crazy." Ron pointed out.

Both parents grew tense, troubled by the fact that their son had reason to not reveal Kim to them.

"At noon, you can meet the girl that saved my life, and her father." Ron assured them.

King and Queen Possible threw glanced at each other, perplexed by this whole thing.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

At the castle, Wade was in a room, looking grim. Just then, Kim swam into the room.

"Wade." Kim said happily.

"I thought I might check on you." Wade said. "You're going to see that human today, right?"

Kim frowned a bit. "That human has a name."

"Right." Wade grumbled. "So, you're going to see Ron today."

"Yes. Would you like to come, Wade?" Kim asked.

Wade sighed. "I guess. At least we don't have to worry about a crazy witch trying to take over the ocean."

"So not the drama." Kim agreed.

"When do we go?" Wade asked.

"Around noon."

Wade grimaced and rubbed his stomach. "I better eat something before we go."

Kim smiled.

 **SURFACE**

The sun was high in the sky. Out in the ocean was a rowboat. Inside were Prince Ron Stoppable along with his parents and Regent Steve Barkin.

"You sure she'll meet you here?" Barkin asked.

"Sure, Regent B." Ron said confidently. "She might be late."

Barkin scowled at the ocean, seeing no sign of a boat or ship on any of the horizons. "Very late."

Queen and King Stoppable glanced at each other and then looked out into the ocean. Suddenly the water rippled and several faces emerged. It was King and Queen Possible, Princess Kim, and Wade.

"Cheese and crackers!" Barkin exclaimed in horror while King and Queen Stoppable stared in shock.

"Barkin, show respect." Ron warned the Regent before he turned to face the mer-folk and bowed his head. "I thank you for coming, King Possible. I…" The teenager began to get tense. "I understand you wish to discuss something with me."

"Yes." James replied solemnly. "I may have misjudged humans. And… my daughter cares for you and wishes to be part of your world, human."

Barkin eyed King Possible, and could tell that he and those with him had the tails of fish. "This isn't possible."

King Possible frowned at the large man next to Prince Ron. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Regent Barkin." Ron explained. "He wasn't aware that mer-folk were real before, so cut him some slack."

King Possible eyed the large man. Then he eyed the other two adults with Ron. "You are?"

"I'm King Stoppable and this is my wife." Ron's father answered carefully, doubting his eyes. "And you're mermaids?"

"I'm a merman." King Possible declared coldly. "My wife and daughter are mermaids."

"My apologies, your highness." King Stoppable apologized sincerely. "So, what business do you have with my son?"

King Possible stared at the king of the surface before looking at Ron. "Your father is right; we must get down to business."

"Of course, your highness." Ron said, trying to be respectful.

"I have decided that my daughter Kim will be an ambassador between our two worlds." King Possible announced

Ron couldn't contain his excitement. "Booyah!"

Barkin slapped his forehead. Ann, James and Wade frowned at Ron, while Kim smiled sheepishly. Ron's parents cringed, embarrassed by Ron's outburst.

"Ahem." Ron cleared his throat and became formal. "I am grateful, your highness."

James looked at Kim. "Kim, I would be unrealistic if I assumed you will be professional. You can have fun with your friend, but don't have too much fun, understand?"

"Yes, dad." Kim replied formally, trying to be professional.

King Possible looked at Ron. "Will you treat her well?"

"Oh yes, your highness." Ron assured the monarch of the sea. "Kim is a great girl and a great friend. I will never hurt her."

James nodded. "Good. Because if you did anything to my little guppy, you would be in deep trouble."

Ron cringed. "How deep?"

"Abyss deep." James glared.

Ron chuckled nervously. "No problem, your highness."

King Stoppable and his wife and Regent Barkin glanced at each other, contemplating what had just transpired.

King James looked at Kim. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go have fun."

"You mean it?" Kim asked, not believing her eyes.

"You mean it?" Ron asked, equally surprised.

"Yes." James assured the two teenagers.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"Your highness, what are you doing?" Regent Barkin asked, getting worried.

"I'm going to go swim with my friend." Ron answered and before anyone could protest, he jumped off the boat into the water with a splash.

The adults and Wade stared in surprise while Kim smiled. Ron's head popped back up on the surface. He grinned at Kim as she swam closer to him.

Ron then looked at the boat with Barkin and his parents. "You can go back to the castle, Barkin. I'll be back soon."

"Ron, we're many kilometers from the mainland." King Stoppable reminded his son.

"Do you think I'm going to leave you out in the middle of the ocean?" Barkin demanded.

"We can't just leave you out here." Queen Stoppable added.

"Hey I have the best lift in the world, my friend Kim." Ron assured his parents and Barkin, keeping afloat. Nearby, Kim smiled, amused by Ron's words.

"King Stoppable, I must protest." Barkin argued with the king.

King and Queen Stoppable looked at their son, and then at the redheaded mermaid.

"You'll keep our son safe?" Queen Stoppable asked Kim, looking uneasy.

"Of course, your highness." Kim assured the human Queen. "I won't let anything happen to Ron."

Queen Stoppable eyed the redhead mermaid, contemplating Kim's words, before looking at her husband. "I trust her."

"Very well." King Stoppable conceded. "Ron, don't stay out too long."

"Got it, dad." Ron said, keeping his head above water.

"Good." King Stoppable said, looking at his top man. "Regent Barkin, take us home."

"Yes, your highness." Barkin said, obeying his master. He sat down and began to row his boat got the boat to return to land.

"I think we should go, too." Queen Possible told her husband.

"Indeed." King Possible said reluctantly. "Kim, I want you to return home before sunset. Understand?"

"Yes, father."

Wade then spoke. "If it's okay, your highness, I wish to know more about Kim's human friend."

"Very good." King Possible replied as he submerged, followed by his queen.

Ron looked at the pudgy mer-boy in wonder. "Hey. You a friend of Kim? Wade Load?"

"Yeah." Wade confirmed an edge in his voice. "How do you know me?"

"Kim mentioned you a few times." Ron smiled.

Wade frowned. "But I thought she lost her voice when she became human?"

"Actually, Ron's talking about before I became human." Kim interjected, clarifying the confusion.

"Oh, you mean when you had those secret visits and didn't tell me?" Wade asked coldness in his voice.

"Yes." Kim admitted guiltily.

"Okay, this is awkward." Ron countered. "Do you wanna... swim or something?"

Wade sighed. "Fine human."

….

Wade and Kim carried Ron across the ocean surface until they were close to the shore.

"Okay, this is where we stop." Wade told the human.

"Thanks." Ron said wearily as he got out of Kim and Wade's arms and climbed onto the sand. He began to pant, weary from the swim. "That was great," He rasped happily. "Thanks Kim, Wade."

"You're welcome Ron." Kim smiled, water dripping down her hair and face.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Wade said, looking uneasily at the shore.

"Relax, Wade," Kim assured her friend. "We're in no danger."

"Right." Wade said, though disbelief was in his voice and face.

"Oh, right." Ron exclaimed with realization, "I guess land is scary to a merma- I mean mer-boy."

Wade relaxed a bit. "Guess we'll see you another time, Ron."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "See you later. Wade. KP."

"Bye, Ron." Kim said.

Kim dived back into the water, followed by Wade.

Ron stared at the water. "Goodbye, Kim."He said softly. "Goodbye, Wade."

Today had been a special day.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

Kim and Wade swam through the ocean depths. Middleton was a tiny light on the horizon.

"He was fun." Wade commented reluctantly.

"Yes, Wade." Kim agreed.

"Well since you're an ambassador, what are you going to do when you next meet?" Wade asked.

Kim sighed. "You're right, Wade. This isn't just fun and games."

Up ahead was the city of Middleton. Kim's eyes then noticed something. "Is that Sensei?"

"Who?" Wade asked.

"He's an old friend of mine." Kim said. "He studies the human world."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. He's that Flipper who studies human things."

"Wade! Kim retorted.

"Okay, sorry." Wade said defensively.

"Kim Possible," Sensei said when the mermaid and his friend got near.

"Greetings Sensei," Kim said. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you were going to see your… human friend today." The old merman started to explain. "I was anxious to meet you when you got back."

"What do you want?" Kim asked, though she already knew.

"I want to hear of your trip to the surface, Kim." The old merman said. "What did you learn?"

Kim considered that. "Come with me to the palace. We'll talk there."

"I'd like that." Sensai said.

 **SURFACE**

Ron sat on the beach, eying the ocean, his thoughts flying between the past, the future, and his friend Kim.

"Ron!"

Ron turned and saw the servant, Ned, coming towards him.

"Your parents are anxious about you."

"Oh." Ron exclaimed. "I got back a while ago. I was just enjoying the scenery."

Ned eyed the water before looking back at Ron. "So you really met a mermaid?"

"Yeah." Ron agreed. Her name's Kim."

"Wait." Ned exclaimed. "That girl you brought to the palace was the mermaid?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Can mermaids turn into human?" Ned asked.

"Sort of. It's complicated."

"That's badical, Ron." Ned said. "You're friends with a mermaid."

Yeah, that's what I thought too." Ron agreed. "But Kim is a wonderful person, mermaid or not. She's a great friend."

"I guess." Ned shrugged. "Still, a mermaid is badical."

Ron smiled.

"Um..." Ned then remembered. "Your parents are worried about you. You should return to the palace."

"Sure." Ron said, getting to his feet. He looked off at the ocean. "Bye Kim. We'll meet again soon."

He then followed Ned back home.

 **Under the Sea**

It was dinner at the Palace. Among the royal family were two guests, Kim's friend, Wade Load and Sensei.

"That's interesting, Kim." Sensei said before taking another bite of seaweed spaghetti.

"Yeah," Kim agreed.

James eyed the old merman. He had considered Sensei a flipper, a cracked shell, studying humans.

"So what did you do for a living, Sensei?" he asked.

"I ran a pawn shop, your majesty. My research was a personal hobby of mine." Sensei answered.

"Maybe you could be a celebrity." Tim commented.

"Yeah." Jim concurred. "I mean, humans are probably going to be a fad before long."

"You're just may be right, bros." Monique commented.

Zita, Tara and Yori also expressed optimistic opinions on that possibility.

"Yeah, probably." Bonnie commented, her tone more cynical.

Sensei glanced at the royal sons and daughters of the royal family and then looked back at Kim. "What are their books like?"

Kim smiled. "Well, they're just flat objects bound together with writing on them, though I still don't know the language humans use."

"Sounds primitive." Bonnie commented ironically.

"Sometimes the simplest things can be more unique than the most advanced magic." Sensei stated philosophically.

Bonnie scowled, while the others looked at the old merman skeptically.

"We're finished, Dad." Tim and Jim asked simultaneously. "Can we be excused?"

"Your excused, both of you." James told the young princes.

"The royal twins got up and left.

Sensei eyed the departing twins with intrigue. "You have fine sons, your highness." He told King Possible.

"Thanks." James replied. "They are the scientists of the family."

Sensei smiled under his beard. "Yes, I have seen their demonstrations at the Market Place. They will grow up to be great minds."

"They are wonderful." Anna agreed.

"Yeah, they're really smart." Monique commented while her sisters grimaced.

"Little angels." Bonnie remarked sarcastically.

Sensei smiled before looking at the Sea King and Sea Queen.. "You have a very special family."

The royal sisters paused, surprised by the comment, while the King and Queen smiled.

….

Queen Anne swam through a corridor and entered bedroom of her daughters.

The royal sisters stop chatting and looked at their mother in surprise.

"Mother?" Tara exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Zita asked.

"Just checking in on my little angelfish." The Queen told her offspring. "So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Kim said.

"Nothing that you wouldn't approve of, mother." Yori clarified.

"It's the human boy, isn't it?" Anne asked.

Kim blushed while the other girls became tense.

"What makes you say that?" Kim asked.

"I'm your mother. I know this sort of thing." Anne eyed her daughters for a moment. "Don't stay up too late." She then looked at Kim. "And remember, Kim, you have a responsibility."

"Yes, mom." Kim and the others agreed.

"Well, good." Anne said. She gave each of her daughters a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." They all said as their mother departed.

The royal sisters went to their beds and lay down, bidding each other good night.

 **SURFACE**

Ron lay on his bed, tired. Today had been a special night. "Good night, Kim."

 **….**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author note. Well we have come full circle. The reconciling is more or less completed and Kim and Ron can be part of each-other's worlds. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
